Mit jelent
by Yizzy
Summary: Az ötödik év végén az események nem mindenki számára alakulnak úgy, ahogy tervezte. Harry Azkabanba kerül a barátai meggyilkolásáért. Vajon ki fog kiállni mellette, és ki fordít neki hátat miközben a háború a sötétség ellen folytatódik? FORDÍTÁS.
1. Tehetetlenül figyelni

**Cím: **Mit jelent…  
**Eredeti cím:** What It Means...  
**Írta:** Batsutousai  
**Fordította: **Yizzy (a szerző engedélyével)  
**Fejezetek száma:** 9  
**Figyelmeztetések:** angst, dark!harry, szupererős!harry (olyannyira, hogy az már-már hihetetlen), karakter halál  
**Tartalom:** Az ötödik év végén az események nem mindenki számára alakulnak úgy, ahogy tervezte. Harry Azkabanba kerül a barátai meggyilkolásáért. Vajon ki fog kiállni mellette, és ki fordít neki hátat miközben a háború a sötétség ellen folytatódik?  
**Jogok:** A Harry Potterrel kapcsolatos minden jog J.K. Rowling és a különböző kiadók és filmstúdiók tulajdona. A szerzőnek és fordítónak anyagi haszna nincs.

* * *

_Tehetetlenül figyelni  
(prológus)  
_

Harry épp az imént emelte le a gömböt a polcról, és mind azt bámulták, mikor egy vontatott hang megszólalt:  
- Ügyes vagy, Potter! Most pedig legyél jó fiú, és add át nekem a jóslatot! Aztán itt sem vagyunk.  
Harry érezte, hogy átjárja a hideg, és úgy tűnt, a teste már nem az övé. Valóban, a következő pillanatban mosolyogva megindult Lucius Malfoy felé, majd kinyújtott kezébe helyezte a törékeny gömböt.  
- Harry! – kiáltotta Hermione – Mit művelsz?  
Harry érezte, amin teste megfordul és gúnyosan a lányra somolygott.  
- Csendet, te szánalmas kis sárvérű!  
Hermione úgy nézett rá, mintha arcul csapták volna. Ron dühösen előrébb lépett.  
- Ne merészelj így beszélni vele! Erre nincs mentség!

Harry a szemeit forgatta.  
- Nem is kell, Roncimonci! Ez a véleményem – szólt, majd felhorkant a barátai arcán megjelenő hitetlenség láttán. – Jaj, ne már! Ennyire jó színész lennék? – egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, majd megvetően felnevetett. – Úgy látszik, igen. Ó, ez igazán elképesztő, nem gondolod, Lucius?  
- Hát hogyne, Potter – hangzott Lucius vontatott válasza oldalról. A golyóbist átadta egy másik halálfalónak, minden kétséget kizáróan azért, hogy Voldemortnak továbbítsa. – De bizonyára jól ismered a griffendéleseket, hiszen te magad is oly sokáig köztük éltél.  
- Persze – felelte Harry teste undorodva -, és ha jobban belegondolok, egyszer én is közéjük tartoztam.  
Luna hirtelen előre lépett, az arcán megértés tükröződött.  
- Harry – suttogta -, Harry, le tudod győzni!

Egy döbbent pillanatig mindenki a lányra bámult, és Harry érezte, hogy van még számára remény. Gyorsan megpróbálta újra átvenni az irányítást a teste felett, de bármi is uralta őt, az kinevette érte. Harsányan és vérfagyasztóan. Harry azon tűnődött, hogyan képes ilyen hangot kiadni.  
- Drága, drága Lüke – mondta a szája, miután abbahagyta azt a szörnyű kacajt -, olyan kis buta vagy! Én meg még azt hittem, méltó vagy a Hollóháthoz!  
Hallotta, hogy Lucius horkant mellette, és néhány halálfaló követte példáját. Luna a fejét rázta, szemében rettenet ült.  
- Nem! Tudom, hogy ez nem te vagy, Harry! Tévedsz!

Az erő, mely irányította Harry tagjait, ezt már nem találta szórakoztatónak. Az is észrevette ugyanis a barátai reménykedő tekintetében a halvány felismerést, hogy Harry soha nem tenne ilyet. Nem. Ez nem lehet. Harry üvölteni akart nekik: _Igen! Igen! Hallgassatok Lunára! Ő rájött!_  
Harry teste mozdult, s még mielőtt bárki megállíthatta volna, pálcáját Luna szívére irányította.  
- _Avada Kedavra_!

Harry úgy érezte, mintha szétszaggatták volna a lelkét. _Fájt_. A varázslat, és a látvány, ahogy Luna a földre rogy, az élettelen tekintete; _fájt_. Felüvöltött az elméjében, remélve, könyörögve, _követelve_, hogy valaki hallja meg. A teste azonban ridegen visszamosolygott barátaira, akik hitetlenkedve kapkodták a fejüket Luna és őközte.  
- Tényleg őrült volt – magyarázta -, gondoltam, megkönnyítem a szenvedéseit.  
- Te szörnyeteg! – kiáltotta Neville előrelendülve, hogy Harryre vesse magát. A pálcájáról, amit döbbenetében leejtett, teljesen megfeledkezett. Harry könnyedén kikerülte a támadást. Háta mögött egy női kacaj hangzott fel, s az egyik halálfaló elkapta Neville-t.  
- Vigyázz rá nekem, Bella! – parancsolta a teste kedélyesen ahogy visszafordult Harry többi barátjához, kíváncsian, vajon erre mit lépnek.  
Ginny magabiztosan közelebb jött.  
- Ismerem Harryt – mondta gyengéd, mégis határozott hangon. – Tudom, mit érez irántunk, és hogy egy cseppet sem akarná, hogy bajunk essen. És tudom, hogy azok az érzések igazak voltak – mély levegőt vett, majd egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézett – Te nem Harry Potter vagy!  
Harry ajkai továbbra is mosolyra húzódtak.  
- _Crucio_!  
Harry együtt sikoltott Ginnyvel az elméjében. Sikoltott a fájdalomtól, egyrészt mert egy sötét varázslatot használt, de leginkább azért, mert azt a _saját_ barátja ellen tette. És kétségbeesetten zokogott, mert tudta, hogy semmit sem tehetett ellene. Azt kívánta, bárcsak meghalna. Harry teste megszüntette az átkot, majd szórakozottan ajkaihoz érintette pálcáját.

- Lucius, szeretném, ha megtennél nekem valamit.  
- Természetesen, Potter – válaszolta a férfi egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében.  
- Vond Imperius alá őt! Még szükségünk lehet rá, ha érted, mire gondolok?  
- Örömmel – susogta Lucius, és a lány felé fordította pálcáját.  
Ekkor négy dolog történt szinte egyazon időben. Ahogy Lucius tette a dolgát, Ron elkiáltotta magát:  
- _Capitulatus_!  
- _Stupor_! – ordította Hermione is. Harry teste meglegyintette pálcáját, ezzel megszüntetve a két diák varázslatát, mielőtt azok elhúztak volna Ginny feje felett. Ron és Hermione tehetetlenül figyelték tovább az eseményeket, miután valamelyik Harry mögött álló halálfaló megdermesztette őket. Ginny egy ideig küzdött Lucius átka ellen, majd lassan megadta magát. Harry felüvöltött az elméjében, míg a testét uraló erő kuncogott.  
- Ginny, drágám, félre tudnál állni egy kicsit?  
Ginny Lucius mellé sietett, Harry pedig a rémült Ron és Hermione felé fordította varázspálcáját.  
- Búcsúzzatok el, barátaim! _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra_!

Az elméjében Harry zokogott, ahogy Hermione és Ron teste a padlónak csapódott; ezúttal még az átok kimondásával járó fájdalmat sem érezte.  
Harry most Neville felé fordult, aki elszörnyedve nézte őt.  
- Nos, mit kezdjek veled, Neville? Talán beköltözhetnél a Szent Mungóba a szüleidhez, mit szólsz? – Harry ajkai egy igazán ijesztő mosolyra húzódtak. – Igen, azt hiszem, ez remek sors lenne számodra. Bella, szeretnéd te csinálni? Tudom, milyen jól szórakoztál a szüleivel is…  
- Megtisztelsz, Potter – felelte Bellatrix Lestrange, majd megkötözte Neville-t. – _Crucio_!  
Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak tényleg beteg lenne, akkor hányhatna. Azt kívánta, bárcsak ne kellene végignéznie, ahogy megölik a legjobb barátait. Azt kívánta, bárcsak feláldozhatná magát valahogy, hogy megmentse őket. Azt kívánta…

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után Bellatrix megszüntette az átkot a földön fekvő, nyáladzó Neville-en. Harrynek sikerült egy pillantást vetnie barátja arcára: a tekintete halott és megtört volt. _Neville…_  
Harry teste ridegen felkuncogott, majd a csendesen figyelő Ginny Weasley felé fordult.  
- Itt az ideje, hogy befejezzük – parancsolta kedélyesen, miközben pálcáját a mozdulatlan Ginnyre irányította. – Ha volnátok szívesek?  
A halálfalók elsiettek, néhányan zsupszkulccsal, mások anélkül. Harry csak állt ott a mozdulatlan Ginnyt figyelve. Éppen azon gondolkozott, vajon most mi fog történni, amikor egy furcsa bizsergés futott végig rajta. Mintha csak erre várt volna, a teste azt mondta:  
- Ó, a védővarázslatok! Úgy hiszem, a Rended ideért. Milyen sajnálatos. _Crucio_!

Ginny sikoltva a földre zuhant. Másodpercekkel később Harry teste megdermedt egy sóbálványátoknak köszönhetően. Csendben és reménytelenül figyelte, ahogy rend-tagok özönlenek köréjük halkan szitkozódva, amint rájöttek, mi történt. Ginnyvel megitattak egy bájitalt, és mikor úgy tűnt, hogy elmúlt a Cruciatus hatása, kikérdezték.  
Ahogy Ginny csekély eltérésekkel elmesélte a történteket, Harry hirtelen megértette. Ez az egész Voldemort terve volt. A barátai megöletése. Ezzel félreállítja őt az útból. A varázslóvilág egy része már így is őrültnek hitte, és ez meggyőzné a még mindig kétkedőket.  
Az elméjében Harry legyőzötten hunyta be a szemét. Nem tudott tovább figyelni.

...+*+..+*+…

A tárgyalás csak színjáték volt. Szánalmas.  
Ginny, Lucius irányításával, mindent elmondott az egybegyűlteknek. Kihagyta Lucius közbenjárását, és a hangsúlyt Bellatrixra vagy Harryre helyezte, teljesen elhallgatva a tényt, hogy ő maga azóta is az Imperius befolyása alatt állt. Harry tekintete semmilyen érzelmet nem árult el állítólagos tetteivel kapcsolatban, de nem is tűnt annyira legyőzöttnek, mint érezte magát. Még amikor Ginny kikerült Lucius irányítása alól, és bocsánatkérőn pillantott Harryre, akkor sem érezte magát jobban.  
És akkor mi van, ha Ginny még hitt az ártatlanságában? Nem tehetett semmit. Előzőleg könyörgött az egybegyűlteknek, hogy csak egyszer kelljen elmondania ezeket a szörnyűségeket, utána feledtessék el vele. Közvetlenül a tárgyalás után sem tehetett volna semmit. Egyikük sem tehetett semmit.  
Az ítélet megszületett. Harry Pottert életfogytig tartó azkabani rabságra ítélték.

* * *

**A következő fejezet címe:** Reménykedni


	2. Reménykedni

_Reménykedni_

Harrynek nem volt animágus alakja, amire támaszkodhatott volna. Sem a tény, hogy valójában ártatlan, elvégre a saját pálcájával ölte meg a barátait. A dementorok sem enyhítettek szenvedésén, sem a rémképek, melyeket Voldemort kaján örömmel küldött neki a jóslatról és ártatlanok meggyilkolásáról - ezzel még nyomorúságosabbá téve napjait.

Egy hónap után Harry az őrület jeleit kezdte mutatni, és magában beszélt.  
Öt hónap múltán halott barátairól vizionált, amint meglátogatják cellájában. Szörnyű nevekkel illették, és azt mondták, mindig is tudták, hogy ő valójában halálfaló.  
Egy év elteltével annyira kábult lett, hogy többé semmire sem reagált. Szemei a semmibe révedtek.

Már harmadik éve volt Azkabanban, amikor megtörtént. Egy éles fénysugár tört elő a testéből, és Harry visszatért az életbe. Bár kicsit rosszabbul festett, mint két éve, mikor száműzte magát elméjébe, elzárva magát a világtól, de sokal jobban érezte magát. Harry nem értette, miért ébredt fel, hiszen nem állt szándékában újra szembenézni a valósággal. Az egyetlen élő személy, aki megmenthette volna kitöröltette még az emlékét is annak a szörnyű napnak; az ellene szóló bizonyítékok pedig túl egyértelműek voltak. Nem, soha nem akart szembenézni e világ borzalmaival.

Zajt hallott cellája ajtaja felől, ezért gyorsan rendezte vonásait, mintha még mindig katatón lenne. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is rájöjjön arra, hogy ismét magánál van. Két férfi és egy óriási kutya álltak meg a cellája előtt. Az egyik, egy auror, gúnyosan odaszólt a másikhoz.  
- Öt percet kapsz, vérfarkas, de kétlem, hogy bármire is mennél vele. Nem reagál semmire – komiszul felröhögött és elsétált.

Remus Lupin megérintette a rácsokat, amelyek a látszólag élettelen Harry Pottertől választották el őt.  
- Harry? Ó, Harry, mi történt veled?  
A Remust kísérő kutya egy komor tekintetű emberré változott.  
- Ó, Ágaskám – suttogta -, ó, mit gondolna James, ha most látna minket, Holdsáp? Mit gondolna rólunk, hogy hagytuk, hogy bebörtönözzék a fiát?  
Remus a fejét csóválta.  
- Sirius, azt hittem, megegyeztünk, hogy az animágus formádban maradsz.  
Sirius Black megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem bírok, Holdsáp. Olyan megtörtnek néz ki. Érzem rajta, Holdsáp. Mintha elhagyta volna a remény – figyelmét a cellában lévő mozdulatlan alakra fordította. – Ágaska, Harry, kérlek, nem érdekel, ha nem hallasz. Nem érdekel, ha örökké gyűlölsz. Csak kérlek, könyörgöm, ne veszítsd el a reményt! Nem veszíthetlek el Voldemort hazugságai miatt!  
Remus megmerevedett és kikémlelt a folyosóra az ajtóból.  
- Tappmancs! – sziszegte, mire Sirius kutyává változott, s ugyanolyan kétségbeesetten bámult Harryre, mint eddig. Az auror visszatért.

- Nos, lejárt az időd, szörnyeteg. Hagyd most magára ezt a halálfalót!  
Remus az ajkába harapott és megrázta a fejét.  
- Harry, tudjuk, hogy nem te tetted. Tudjuk, hogy nem te ölted meg őket. Megpróbálunk kihozni innen. És nem nyugszunk, amíg nem sikerül. Ígérem!  
Tappmancs nyüszített. Az auror kinevette őket, majd elindult, hogy elvezesse őket a cellától, ahol a Fiút, Aki Elbukott tartották fogva.

A visszatérő csendben Harry megtörten pillantott a cellaajtóra. Az élet apró szikrája táncolt a zöld smaragdok mélyén, valahol a kétségbeesett remény mellett, hogy szavaik igazak legyenek. Kétségbeesetten remélte, hogy valaki, _akárki_tudja, hogy nem ő ölte meg őket. Hogy Hermione, Ron, Luna és Neville jövőjét nem ő törölte el, hanem Voldemort.

...+*+..+*+…

Harrynek egy egész hónapba telt átkutatni Voldemort emlékeit az ő tudta nélkül, mire rájött, hogy a fény, ami magához térítette a mágikus öröksége volt. Ezután újabb egy hét alatt kiderítette, hogy mivel semmilyen varázslat nincs, amivel megismerhetné új képességeit, saját magának kell kitalálnia, mik azok. Ehhez először a mágiájának magját kellett megtalálnia - nem mintha ez olyan könnyű lett volna, de legalább a feladat végrehajtásához szükséges idő a rendelkezésére állt. Elvégre nem sietett sehova.

Újabb hónapnyi egyedüllét után Harry rájött, hogyan találja meg és értelmezze mágikus magját, hogy megtudja, mit örökölt. Az eredmény enyhén szólva is megdöbbentő volt. Számított rá, hogy a varázslatok kivédése az erősségei közé tartozik, ahogy a párszaszájúságáról is tudott, és valahogy sejtette, hogy megvan benne a képesség az animágiára; és ezeknél nem is számított többre. A lista azonban folytatódott egy gyengébb és erősebb adománnyal, melyek lehetővé tették, hogy manipulálja a vizet és a levegőt. Továbbá, halványan, de meg volt a lehetősége, hogy metamorf mágiával létrehozzon egy _második_ animágus alakot, sőt, egy harmadikat is, ha keményen megdolgozik érte. Ezen kívül a holtak világával is kapcsolatban állt – Harry úgy vélte, azért, mert csecsemőkorában eltalálta a gyilkos átok -, így némi nekromanta hatalma is volt. Ezt a mágikus őrületet ellensúlyozandó, kiderült, hogy a vére nagyon mérgező, valószinüleg a baziliszkusszal való találkozásának köszönhetően még másodikban.

Harry a következő hónapot annak szentelte, hogyan hasznosíthatja új képességeit, főleg az Azkabant övező védővarázsatok ellenére, melyek a rabok mágiáját használva növelték a védelem erejét, ezzel meggátolva számukra a mágiahasználatot. Tehát a rabok folyamatosan a mágiájukat használták, de nem önszántukból, s nem a maguk hasznára.

Ez idő alatt Harry rájött, hogy a legtöbb képessége – az animágus alakok, a párszanyelv, a vére és meglepetésére a nekromancia is – nem azt a fajta mágiát használja, amit a védővarázslatok elszívnak. Mikor Harry jobban átgondolta, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy az animágiát nem gátolhatják, hiszen Sirius is így szökött meg. Sajnos, gondolta Harry, hacsak nem valami kis állat az övé, nem sok hasznát veszi az alakjainak, különösképpen mióta a dementorok nem hatnak rá úgy, mint azelőtt. Harry nem tudta, hogy ezt a pozitív változást a kómájának vagy az örökségének számlájára írja-e.

Kéthónapnyi csendes meditáció után Harry létrehozta első animágus alakját: egy kis fekete kígyót halvány fehér csíkokkal, és egy hátborzongatóan zöld villám alakú folttal a fején. Amennyire Harry meg tudta állapítani, semmilyen mágikus képességei nem voltak, viszont felettébb mérgező volt. Egy kis kutakodás után Voldemort elméjében azt is megtudta, hogy tudományosan a _hydrophiidae_ családba tartozott. Tengerikígyó volt, ami, úgy okoskodott, rendkívül illett a vízzel kapcsolatos adottságához. De – _Merlinre!_ -, az egész ötlet haszontalan volt száraz cellájában, és fogalma sem volt, meddig bírja ki víz nélkül – még Voldemort sem tudott ilyen sokat ezekről az állatokról.

Majdnem négy hónapba telt, mire tökéletesítette második alakját, ami legmélyebb elszörnyedésére egy thestral volt. Amennyire ironikus volt ez az alakja, annyira kívánta, hogy bárcsak más lenne. Igen, tudott repülni, és igen, nem sok ember látta, de komolyan! Nem szárad már elég halál a lelkén? Véres pokol!

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy akarja-e tudni, mi a harmadik alakja.  
Végül úgy döntött, egyelőre pihenteti az animágiát, és inkább metamorf képességeit próbálgatja. Hamar rájött, hogy nem vehet fel nem emberi alakot – csak semmi disznóorr! -, és nem változtathatja meg a nemét. Viszont váltogathatta a hajszínét, de csak amíg az természetes maradt, és ugyanez vonatkozott a bőrtónusára is, ami remek volt. Egy lábbal bármelyik irányban variálhatta a magasságát az eredeti 157 centijéhez képest. Emellett izmosabbá tehette magát, de ettől még nem lett erősebb; vagy kreálhatott szeplőket, anyajegyeket és ráncokat. A már meglévő sebhelyeit elmozgathatta, de el nem tüntethette, vagy hozhatott létre újabbakat – az egyetlen kivétel a villámheg volt, amivel semmit sem kezdhetett. A haja hosszát viszont manipulálhatta, ahogy neki tetszett, de ha túl röviden hagyta, még mindig hajlamos volt rakoncátlanul össze-vissza állni, mint eredetileg. A szemei viszont, Harry örömmel nyugtázta, a szivárvány bármely színére változtathatóak, beleértve a szivárványszínt is, bár a pupillájával nem tehetett semmit, ami nem jellemző az emberre.

Még mindig bizonytalanul a harmadik animágus formát illetően, Harry a nekromancia kipróbálása mellett döntött. Voldemort elméjében gazdag tudástár volt a témával kapcsolatban, mégis, Harry hamar úgy határozott, hogy a legtöbb számára haszontalan, mivel ő nem szándékozott halhatatlanná válni.

A nekromancia – Harry már az első héten szembesült a ténnyel – egyáltalán nem volt könnyen emészthető, és gyakorlása illegális volt a minisztérium szemében. Bárkit, akit rajtakaptak, hogy ezzel fogalkozik, legalább húszévnyi Azkabannal jutalmazták. Mivel Harry életfogytiglanit kapott, úgy okoskodott, hogy ez rá nem igazán vonatkozik; és különben is, az, hogy a börtönben nem tiltották be ennek a mágiaágnak a használatát, a minisztérium hibája volt. Persze, mint Harry később megtudta, nem is tudták volna megakadályozni, hiszen a dementorok létezéséhez szükséges volt a halál mágia.

Hogy teljesen megértse a nekromanciát, Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a mágia különböző ágait tanulmányozza, amiket eddig sem értett igazán. Habár az aranyvérűek valószínüleg már gyermekkorukban megtanulják ezeket. Hirtelen megvetést érzett a Varázsvilág iránt, amiért nem gondoskodnak arról, hogy a muglik közt nevelkedett boszorkányok és varázslók is megtanulhassák mindezt. Bár, úgy gondolta, ezen már igazán nem kéne meglepődnie.

A mágiának három főcsoportja, vagy másnéven ága létezett: fehér, sötét és halál. Harry mindezt abból könyvtárból tudta meg, ami Voldemort elméjében lakozott. A fehérmágiát három alkategóriára lehetett osztani: gyógyító, védekező és támadó varázslatokra. A sötétmágiának szintén három alcsoportja volt: támadó, védekező és az elmét befolyásoló varázslatok. Míg a halálmágiát csak kétfelé lehetett oszatni: vérmágiára és nekromanciára.

Mivel mind a sötét- és fehérmágiának voltak támadó és védekező varázslataik, néhány ezek közül még mindig vita tárgyát képezte, hogy végülis melyik ágba tartozik, és általában a használatukkal nem is foglalkoztak addig, amíg valaki meg nem sérült vagy halt meg miattuk.

A Főbenjárók – Harry egyáltalán nem lepődött meg ezen – mind a sötét varázslatok közé sorolandók, bár Voldemort és Harry is úgy hitte, hogy a gyilkos átkot halálmágiaként kéne számontartani, annak ellenére, hogy semmi köze nem volt a nekromanciához vagy vérmágiához.

Miután két hónapot töltött a különböző mágiaágak tanulmányozásával, és megtanult mindent a nekromanciáról, amit Voldemort tudott, Harry úgy érezte, itt az ideje, hogy a gyakorlatban is próbára tegye magát. Először a cellája előtt elhaladó dementorokat próbálta meg magához hívni. Mikor ugyanezt öt dementorral kísérelte meg, de nem járt sikerrel, visszatért Voldemort elméjébe kutakodni.

Voldemort szerint, amikor valaki halálmágiát akar használni, előbb végre kell hajtania egy bonyolult szertartást, mivel emberként nincs más mód arra, hogy kapcsolatot teremtsünk a holtak világával. A sötét mágus arra is rájött, hogy a gyilkos átok alkalmazása a rituálé során lerövidíti annak időtartamát és egyszersmind megkönnyíti végrehajtását, bár ez a része Harryt nem érdekelte.

Amennyire Harry meg tudta ítélni, neki még erre a szertartásra sem volt szüksége, mivel állandó kapcsolatban állt azzal a létsíkkal. Csak meg kellett erősítenie azt, legalábbis remélte.  
Tehát a következő három hétben ezen dolgozott, bár nem tudta pontosan, hogyan tegye, azon túl, hogy az elméjében ülve egy ronda fekete rést (amit a másik síkra vezető kapunak sejtett) bámult órákon át szüntelenül. Természetesen, amilyen szerencsés volt, az átjárót túl nagyra tárta, és az beszippantotta.

Mikor megérkezett a túloldalra egy kicsivel idősebb, de pont olyan kedves, mosolygós Lunával találkozott, mint amilyen az emlékeiben élt. A lány felsegítette, majd közölte vele, hogy tudja, hogy nem ő ölte meg. Harry csak pislogott.

Hermione szaladt oda hozzájuk, arcán helytelenítő kifejezéssel.  
- Harry James Potter, mégis mit gondolsz, mit keresel itt?  
- Igen, haver – mondta Ron valahonnan Hermione barna bozontja mögül -, nem kéne itt lenned. Még nem jött el az időd.  
Harry a szemöldökét ráncolva elgondolkodott.  
- Ja, és mégis mi dolgom lenne odalent? – követelte teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva, milyen rekedtes a hangja ennyi év egyedüllét után. – Egy átkozott azkabani cellában látogatók nélkül? Kösz, de egyszer már megőrültem ott, mégegyszer nem szeretnék!

- Ki mondta, hogy így lesz? – érdeklődött Luna. – Most már van örökséged, amivel elfoglalhatod magad, és tudod, hogy Sirius és Remus hisznek az ártatlanságodban.  
- Harry, kérlek – suttogta Hermione -, még nem jött el az ideje, hogy meghalj.  
Harry dühödten megrázta a fejét, ahogy eszébe jutott, milyen volt végignézni a halálukat.  
- Ó, tényleg? És a ti időtök már eljött, ugye? Hát mégis én vagyok a felelős? – követelte keserűen.  
- Nem! – rázta a fejét Luna. – És nem is te tetted, hanem Voldemort.  
- Akár én is lehettem volna, amennyire küzdöttem ellene – válaszolta Harry.  
- De benned nem volt meg a szándék – próbálta magyarázni Ron. – Te nem akartál megölni minket, szóval nem is ölhettél meg.  
- És Voldemortnak nagy hatalma van – tette hozzá Hermione. – Az lényegtelen, hogy Umbridge már előzőleg megátkozott, ami sokkal könnyebbé tette számára, hogy irányítson.

Harry értetlenül pislogott párszor.  
- Várj, mi van?  
- Umbridge megátkozott, amikor az erdőbe mentünk – magyarázta Hermione meglepetten. – Ennél többet én sem tudok, hiszen erről is csak akkor hallottunk, mikor Voldemort megjutalmazta őt. Valami olyasmivel átkozott meg, ami sebezhetőbbé tesz téged, mikor Lucius Mafoy kimondja a jelszót, hogy Voldemort könnyebben megszállhasson téged.  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
- Szóval azt mondjátok…  
- Nem tehettél ellene semmit – folytatta Ron. – Tudta, hogy le tudod győzni az imperiust, szóval biztosra akart menni, hogy nem lököd ki az elmédből.  
Harry úgy érezte, hatalmas kő esik le a szívéről. Tehát ez nem…  
- Nem az én hibám volt – suttogta felszabadultan.  
- Nem, Harry – felelte Hermione, és megölelte -, nem a te hibád volt. Semmit sem tehettél ellene.

- Te nem tartozol ide, fiatalember – szólt egy kemény hang. A fiú kibontakozott Hermione karjaiból, és megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a mögötte álló, zilált fekete hajú magas alakkal. Eltartott egy pillanatig, mire Harry felismerte.  
- A-apa?  
James Potter helytelenítő fintora mosollyá változott, és egy szoros ölelésbe vonta Harryt, majd felemelve körbefordult vele, majd nevetve elengedte.  
- Igen, Harry.  
Egy vöröshajú nő lépett James mellé, aki gyengédebben ölelte őt meg, míg Harry csak azt suttogta: _Anya…_ Lily elhúzódott, és aggódva végigmérte fiát.  
- Harry, kisfiam, mit keresel itt?  
Harry kelletlenül megvonta a vállát.  
- Próbáltam rájönni, hogy szertartás nélkül is képes vagyok-e elég erős kapcsolatot létesíteni ezzel a síkkal.  
- Ó, Harry… - sóhajtotta Lily és kezébe temette arcát. – Nem kell megerősítened a kapcsolatot. A puszta tény, hogy ott van, elég kell, hogy legyen. Neked ez az örökséged, nincs szükséged különböző előkészületekre ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön. Viszont a varázslataid nem lesznek hatással a dementorokra.

- De akkor, mégis hogy kéne használnom? – ráncota a szemöldökét Harry.  
- Te a nekromancia egy különös fajtájában vagy tehetséges – magyarázta Lily. – Erről nem sokmindent találsz Voldemort elméjében, hiszen őt nem érdeklik a kísértetek.  
- Kísértetek?  
- Igen, Harry. Az erősséged a kísértetek irányításában és a túlvilágra küldésében rejlik – Lily elgondolkodva szünetet tartott, majd bizonytalanul felsóhajtott. – A túlvilágra küldésükben, és visszahívásukban.  
- Visszahívni a… - Harry meredten bámult az anyjára, amikor rájött, mit is mondott. – Várj! Úgy érted, odahívhatom a szellemeteket magamhoz, és akkor megjelennétek?  
- Bizonyos mértékig, igen – helyeselt Lily kissé zavartan. – De mivel mi már továbbléptünk, igazából csak egy kísértet árnyékát idéznéd meg, és te lennél az egyetlen, aki látna minket.

Harry lehangoltan hallgatta mindezt – ez mégsem olyan nagyszerű képesség, mint amire számított.  
- És azokat a kísérteteket, amik már eleve az én világomban vannak, mint például a roxforti szellemeket, magamhoz tudnám szólítani? Akkor is, ha egy helyhez vannak láncolva?  
- Elméletileg igen – kockáztatta meg Lily. – Ez a képesség nagyon ritka, így hát nem igazán tudom, mi történne. Mindenesetre egy próbát megér. Egy kísértetnek nehéz ártani – mosolyodott el. Harry elgondolkodva bólintott.  
- Rendben. Akkor azt hiszem, visszamegyek Azkabanba és kipróbálom!  
- Harry! – vágott közbe Luna, mielőtt elmehetett volna, ezért kíváncsian felé fordult. – Nem hiszem, hogy bölcs dolog lenne, újra idejönnöd. Mikor visszatértél Azkabanba, hívj le!  
Harry meglepetten pislogott.  
- Biztos vagy benne?  
Luna somolygott.  
- Nekem is volt tehetségem a nekromanciához, ezért szabadon közlekedhetek a két világ közt, ha hozzákötöm magam egy nekromantához a te világodban. Ezáltal bármikor közölhetjük veled, ha valami fontosra jöttünk rá, és neked is lesz kihez szólnod.

Harry bólintott. Kissé megdöbbent, bár igazán nem kellett volna, elvégre ez Luna volt, akit mindig körbelengett valami furcsaság.  
- Jól van. Hogyan tudlak magamhoz hívni?  
- Mondd ki a nevem, és képzeld el, hogy ott vagyok! De most igazából, nem mint egy délibábot – tette hozzá a fejét rázva. Harry idegesen felnevetett.  
- Rendben, majd figyelek. Hogy jutok vissza?  
- Koncentrálj a testedre! – felelte Lily. Így hát Harry becsukta a szemét, és erősen a testére összpontosított. Pár másodperc múlva, mikor még mindig nem történt semmi, az egyik szemével hunyorogva körbepillantott, és meglepődött, mikor a cellájában találta magát. Felsóhajtott, majd megpróbálta Lunát magához szólítani. Elképzelte őt, pont ahogy a túlvilágon látta.  
- Luna.  
- Igazán bájos ez a hely – szólt Luna, amikor megjelent -, bár kicsit hűvös.  
- Egy idő után meg lehet szokni – mosolygott fanyarul.  
Luna sóhajtva leült Harryvel szemben a földre.  
- Annyira sajnálom! Nem kéne itt lenned.  
Harry vállat vont.  
- Tudom. De nincs más választásom, nem igaz? Úgy értem, ha kimehetnék, nem lennék itt.

Luna a fejét rázta.  
- De ki _tudsz_ menni. A kígyó alakodban átmászol a rácsokon, aztán thestrálként kisétálsz.  
Harry leengedte vállait és a fejét csóválta.  
- Nem. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy ezt teszem.  
- Annyi időre sem, hogy láthasd az eget?  
Harry reszketett.  
- Nem _lehet_, Luna!  
- Akkor sem, ha az alatt a pár óra alatt gyakorolhatod az elemi mágiát?

Harry elgondolkodott ezen. Gyakorolni _akarta_ a víz –és levegő manipulációt, és valószínüleg szüksége is lenne rá, legalább egy kicsit. Megfürödhetne… Pislogott, gúnyosan horkantott.  
- Fürödhetnék is, nem?  
- De igen – mosolygott Luna. Harry eltöprengett ezen, és egyre izgatottabbá vált, hogy végre fürödhet. Azért az elég szomorú, hogy nem a szabadság volt az, amire leginkább vágyott, hanem a _fürdés_.

- Azt hiszem, kezdek megőrülni – kommentálta -, de most, hogy belegondoltam, _tényleg_ meg szeretnék fürödni.  
Luna felkacagott.  
- Igen, és meg is fogsz! – hirtelen elhallgatott, s úgy tűnt, hall valamit, majd homlokráncolva Harryre nézett. – De nem most. Hermione azt mondja, Holdsáp és Tappmancs jönnek látogatóba.  
Harry szeme elkerekedett.  
- Én… Luna, szerinted beszélnem kéne velük?  
- Harry, ezt neked kell eldöntened – felelte a lány, és egy távoli sarokba libbent, hogy ne zavarja őt. Harry kifejezéstelen arcot öltött, ahogy meghallotta a folyosóról a lépteket. Ugyanaz az őr, mint legutóbb, hagyta Remust és Tappmancsot cellájánál, mielőtt meghagyta nekik, hogy csak öt percük van. A kutya hirtelen Siriusszá változott.

- Harry, Harry, kérlek, szólalj meg! Könyörgöm! Tudom, hogy ott vagy valahol. Holdsáp is érzi, ugye Holdsáp? Harry… - Sirius elhallgatott és könnyes szemmel bámult keresztfiára. Harry mentálisan felsóhajtott, majd rekedtes hangon azt suttogta:  
- Mit akartok tőlem?  
- Ki akarunk szabadítani! – szólt Remus a fiatalembert figyelve, akire különös módon falkatagként tekintett. Harry keserűen felnevetett.  
- Kiszabadítani. A szabadság csak egy másfajta börtön.  
- Harry… - lehelte Luna a sarokból.  
- Harry, Ágaska, tudom, hogy nem te tetted – súgta Sirius kétségbeesetten. – Te nem tehetted…  
- Ha nem lettek volna olyan erősek – suttogta Harry, látszólag önmagának -, ha nem terveztek volna előre! Nem átkoztak volna meg, hogy legyengítsenek. Ha nem… - a hangja elfúlt, és behunyta a szemét. – Fáj embereket ölni. Úgy fáj, hogy azt el sem lehet képzelni. És akkor a legfájdalmasabb, mikor te gyikolsz, és nem tehetsz ellene semmit – látogatóira nézett. – Próbáltam megállítani, próbáltam küzdeni ellene...

- Harry, az őr! – sziszegte Luna kétségbeesetten.  
- Őr! – súgta Harry, majd újra megfordult és meredten bámult a semmibe, mire Sirius ismét Tappanccsá vált. Remus megállt, mikor az őr el akarta vezetni őket, és megszólalt:  
- Harry, ártatlan vagy, és mi ki fogunk juttatni innen valahogy. Addig is, sokszor eljövünk majd, hogy tudd, veled vagyunk, és hogy ne veszítsd el a reményt.

- Bolond vagy, vérfarkas. Ott nem találhatsz ártatlanságot, ahol nincs – röhögött az őr, majd távozásra kényszerítette a tekergőket. Harry Lunára pillantott.  
- Megyek, megfürdöm, aztán találkozom pár kísértettel és gyakorlom az elemi mágiát. Majd újra alakot váltok – szólt határozottan. – És ha kell, kimegyek és magam találom meg az ártatlanságomat! Végzek Voldemorttal, még akkor is, ha ez lesz az utolsó dolog, amit teszek! Megölöm anyáért és apáért. És Cedricért, Neville-ért, Ginnyért, Ronért és Hermionéért. És érted is, Luna.  
- És magadért? – kérdezte Luna óvatosan megközelítve a fiút. Harry elgondolkodott, majd bólintott.  
- Igen. Magamért is.  
- Akkor jó.

Harry bólintott és kígyóvá változott, hogy kijusson a cellájából, aztán thestrállá, hogy észrevétlenül kisétáljon. Közben emlékeztette magát, hogy jegyezze meg a cellájához vezető útvonalat. Mikor végre kijutott, látta az éppen induló csónakot, rajta két férfival és egy kutyával. Harsány kiáltás szakadt ki torkából. Hangja meglepően hatott Remusra és Tappmancsra: reményt keltett bennük.

* * *

**A következő fejezet címe:** Kutatni


	3. Kutatni

_Kutatni_

Miután talált egy lakatlan szigetet Azkabantól távol, és megkérte Lunát, hogy forduljon el – amit eszeveszett nevetés kíséretében készségesen meg is tett -, Harry lehányta rongyos gönceit és belevetette magát a jeges óceánba. Mivel szappanja nem volt, a lába alatt lévő kavicsos homokot használta. Miután vörösre dörzsölte magát reszketve kijött a vízből és visszaöltözött, majd leült a homokba, és rámosolygott Luna hátára.  
- Kösz.  
Luna megfordult és vállat vont.  
- Nincs mit – válaszolta, és letelepedett a fiúval szemben. – Kábé milyen gyakran jönnek dementorok a celládhoz?  
Harry hümmögve eltöprengett.  
- Nos, mivel nincs mivel mérnem az időt, azt leszámítva, hogy mikor alszom, azt mondanám, akkor jönnek, mikor az ételt hozzák. Egyszer reggel, egyszer meg este. Bár néha előfurdul, hogy egyáltalán nem jönnek.  
Luna szomorkásan biccentett.  
- Értem. Nos, Ron azt mondja, figyelni fogja a börtönt, és figyelmeztet, mikor közeledik a reggeli. Aztán összevetjük a kinti idővel, és megismételjük ugyanezt a vacsorával. Így majd lesz valami elképzelésünk, hogy mennyi időt tölthetsz el itt kint naponta.  
Harry bólintott.  
- Azt tudom, hogy a reggeli és vacsora közti idő kevesebb, mint a vacsora és reggeli közti, szóval edzhetnék éjszakánként, és nappal meg aludhatnék. Mit gondolsz?  
Luna egy ideig csak pislogott.  
- Ez miért nem jutott előbb eszünkbe?  
Harry vigyorgott. Luna egy széles mosollyal viszonozta, majd komollyá vált.  
- Ne kezdjük elemi mágiával ma este?  
- Jó ötlet – egyezett bele Harry. - Víz alapú?  
- Remek választás!

...+*+..+*+…

Két hónappal később Harry úgy érezte, már tökéletesen uralni tudja elemi mágiáját, ezért visszatért a harmadik animágus alakjának gyakorlásához. Lunán keresztül megtudta, hogy két legjobb barátja és a szülei fogadásokat kötöttek, hogy mi lesz az. Ron, akárcsak Hermione, úgy vélte, valamiféle madár lesz, de míg a lány szerint veréb, addig a fiú szerint sólyom. James azon kardoskodott, hogy szarvasnak kell lennie, mint neki, de Lily úgy hitte, valószínűbb egy nagymacska alakja. Ha Lunának volt is valami elképzelése, azt megtartotta magának.

Öt és fél hónap múlva Harry az elemi mágia mesterévé vált, és Lily megnyerte a fogadást, mikor kiderült, hogy a fia egy zöld szemű fekete leopárddá tud átalakulni. Ezután Luna segítségével megtanult hoppanálni, és az estét az afrikai dzsungelben töltötte. Mikor visszatért a cellájába reggelizni és aludni, be kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon kellemes volt az óceántól távol, egy fa tetején pihenni. A rémálmainak elmaradozását tartotta a legjobbnak az egészben.

Luna következő feladata számára, melyet egész márciusban gyakorolt, a nekromanta képességei fejlesztésére irányult. Harry különböző kísérteteket hívott magához Azkaban környékéről – rengeteg volt belőlük, bár legtöbbjüknek nem csak a szelleme volt borzasztó -, és néhányat az afrikai őserdőből is, ahol pihenni szokott.

Április elején Harry úgy döntött, ideje kipróbálni valamit, ezért szólította Félig Fej Nélküli Nick kísértetét az Azkabanhoz közeli kis szigeten. Mikor Nick megjelent, teljesen megdöbbent, hogy Harry Potterrel találta magát szemközt, mögötte Luna halovány szellemalakjával – a kísértetek látták őt, csak az emberek nem.  
- Én… Mi… - nyögte Nick, látszólag bizonytalanul afelől, hogy mit is akart kérdezni.  
- Szia, Nick – mosolygott Harry. Nick megrázta a fejét, ami ettől vészesen inogni kezdett.  
- Miért nem vagy Azkabanban?  
Harry kelletlenül vállat vont, kezével a börtön irányába intve.  
- Nincs messze. Ott van a ködön túl, de tényleg. Csak szeretek egy kevésbé hideg és elkeserítő helyen pihenni. Érted, ugye?  
Nick kérdőn Lunára tekintett, aki mindent tudón visszamosolygott rá.  
- Ő ártatlan. Voldemort megszállta, és kényszerítette, hogy öljön meg minket.  
Nick kerek szemekkel fordult vissza Harryhez.  
- Akkor szabadnak kéne lenned! Miért vagy még mindig itt? Miss Lovegood elmehetne a minisztériumba, hogy tisztázzon.  
- Nem, Nick – rázta a fejét egy rezignált mosoly kíséretében Harry. - Luna csak egy kísértet árnyéka. Én hívtam őt magamhoz, hogy legyen kihez szólnom, és rajtam és más kísérteteken kívül más nem láthatja őt.  
Nick arcára megértés költözött.  
- Nekromancia…  
- Manapság nagyon népszerű – lelkendezett a lány, míg Harry biccentett.  
- Csak szellemeken működik – magyarázta -, nem tudok démonokat idézni vagy halottakat feltámasztani. Még ha tudnék se hiszem, hogy megtenném – villantott egy önelégült mosolyt Nickre. – Viszont szívesen kipróbálnék valamit, ha lenne kedved asszisztálni hozzá!  
- Öhm, nos – nézett rá Nick bizonytalanul -, miről lenne szó?  
- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy le tudom-e teljesen választani a fejed a testedről.  
Nick szemei elkerekedtek, majd szélesen elmosolyodott.  
- Én… Igen, próbáljuk meg!  
Harry bólintott, majd felkapott egy kardot, amit egy kőből hozott létre előzőleg.  
- Sajnálom, ha fájdalmat okozok – mondta. Nick vállat vont.  
- Megéri, ha sikerül – válaszolta, majd felemelte a fejét, hogy megkönnyítse Harrynek a célzást.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és elméje hátuljában megérintette a fekete rést. A kapcsolatra koncentrált, és meglendítette a kardot a kis bőrdarab felé, ami Nick fejét tartotta. Az elszakadt, mire Nick megeresztett egy vidám „hoppá"-t, ami Harryt és Lunát egyaránt mosolygásra késztette. Nick boldogan a levegőbe hajította a fejét csak azért, hogy utána elkapja, majd hatalmas vigyorral Harryhez fordult.  
- Köszönöm, Harry!  
- Szívesen – biccentett. – Tekintsd hálám jelének, amiért olyan sokszor kisegítettél az évek során.  
Nick homlokráncolva óvatosan visszahelyezte a fejét a nyakára.  
- A tetteimet nem lehet egy lapon említeni azzal, amit most tettél értem, Harry! Fogalmam sincs, van-e rá egyáltalán mód, hogy rendesen megháláljam neked.  
- Emiatt ne aggódj! – rázta a fejét a fiú.  
De Nick nem tudta annyiban hagyni, mindenképp tenni akart valamit Harryért.  
- Mi lenne, ha tanúskodnék melletted? Hogy kikerülj innét?  
Harry keserűen elmosolyodott.  
- Csak újra bezárnának, mert nekromanciát gyakorlok – mutatott rá. – Nem, jó itt nekem. A napi kétszeri étkezés és rengeteg szabadidő mellé még remek társaságom is van – biccentett Luna felé, aki felkacagott. Nick megrázta a fejét, majd gyorsan utána kapott, mert leesett a vállára.  
- Harry, nem tudlak csak úgy itt hagyni, anélkül, hogy bármit is tennék.

Luna előrébb libbent.  
- Mi lenne, ha elkezdenéd terjeszteni, hogy Harry ártatlan? Mondd el ezt a diákoknak a Roxfortban, meg a kísérteteknek is! Azt nem kell elárulnod, honnan tudod, csak azt, hogy biztos vagy benne. Talán, ha a közvélemény szerint ártatlan, újra megnyitják az ügyét.  
- Az min változtatna? – kérdezte Harry. – Ginny emlékeit törölték, és ő volt az egyetlen, aki tudta az igazat.  
- A halálfalókon kívül, akik ott voltak! – vágott vissza Luna, majd Nickhez fordult. – Lucius Malfoy és Bellatrix Lestrange. És Dolores Umbridge is. Azok hárman biztosan tudják, mi történt. Ha az egyiküket kihallgatnák…  
- De mi biztosítja, hogy az igazat mondják? – kérdezte Harry, aki már két évvel ezelőtt, mikor örökségeit megkapta, átkutatta Voldemort elméjét megoldást keresve kiszabadulására. – Mindhárman ellen tudnak állni a Veritaserumnak, és egyikük sem tanúskodna önként mellettem soha. Nem mintha az itt tartózkodásom zavarná Voldemort rémuralmát vagy ilyesmi.  
Nick előre-hátra mozgatta a fejét, amit még mindig kezében tartott, mintha bólogatna.  
- Ebben van valami. Ha valahogy nem vesszük rá őket, hogy mondják el az igazat, az egész felesleges.  
Úgy tűnt, mintha Luna mondani akarna valamit mérgében, de megállt, s inkább valami olyasmire figyelt, amit a másik kettő nem hallhatott – Harry elég időt töltött már vele, hogy tudja, ilyenkor a barátai vagy a szülei üzennek neki. Egy pillanattal később Lunának fülig ért a szája, majd csillogó szemekkel Harryhez fordult, amitől a fiú késztetést érzett, hogy késlekedés nélkül elszaladjon.

- Apukád azt mondja, neked kéne elfognod a halálfalókat. Kényszerítsd őket, hogy vallják be az igazat, rögzítsd, majd küldd őket a minisztériumba! Hermione szerint, ha elég népszerű lettél, elkaphatod Luciust vagy Umbridge-et is, és ráveheted őket, hogy mondjanak el mindent, annak ellenére, hogy mindenki azt hiszi róluk, hogy feddhetetlenek.  
- Te tudsz…beszélni az eltávozottakkal? – pislogott Nick.  
- Előfordul – felelt Luna rejtélyesen.  
- Tudod, ez még működhet is – fontolgatta az ötletet Harry. - Főleg, ha Nick közben a suliban azt terjeszti, hogy ártatlan vagyok. És mikor Sirius és Remus újra meglátogatnak, megkérem őket, hogy ők is tegyék ezt. Vagy legalábbis Remus. Talán. Remélem… - ráncolta össze a homlokát. Sirius egy szökött fegyenc, míg Remus vérfarkas volt. Senki sem fog rájuk hallgatni.  
- Szükséged lesz egy névre – mondta azonnal Luna, hogy kirángassa Harryt sötét gondolataiból. Az bólintott.  
- Igen. De milyenre? A sajátomat nem használhatom, és nem hiszem, hogy más nevét felvenni jó ötlet lenne…  
- Hát, amúgy is kéne neked egy tekergős név – szólt Luna, valószínüleg az apját visszhangozva. – Csak találj ki egyet és kész!  
- Ó! – lepődött meg Harry a dolog egyszerűségén, mégis megrettenve annak bonyolultságától, hogy olyan nevet találjon, aminek mindhárom alakjához köze van.  
- Tudod, ugye, hogy nem kell, hogy mindhárom alakodhoz köze legyen? – szólt Luna szárazon.  
- Mindhárom? – sikkantotta Nick.  
- Fekete tengerikígyó, fekete leopárd és thestral – bólintott Harry. Nick – még mindig döbbenten - a földtől pár centiméterrel lebegve ülő pozícióba helyezkedett.  
- Nem csak, hogy három animágus alakod van, de az egyik még _mágikus_ is?  
- Öhm, igen – pirult el Harry. – Én is meglepődtem.  
- Azt elhiszem – értett egyet Nick. Luna a szemeit forgatta.

- Lily azt mondja, mivel az összes alakod fekete, és többnyire csak éjjel surransz ki a börtönből, érdemes lenne valami éjszakával kapcsolatos nevet választanod.  
- Aha, de a Holdsáp már foglalt – tréfálkozott Harry.  
- A Dorcha hogy tetszik? – kérdezte Nick hirtelen.  
- Annak mi a jelentése? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.  
- Sötétség gallul – magyarázta Nick.  
- A Nuit franciául az éjszaka. Ezt Hermione üzeni – ajánlotta Luna. – De Lilynek jobban tetszik a gall.  
- Persze, ír gyökerek! – pislogott Harry. – Ennek van értelme – homlokráncolva elgondolkodott, és mindkettőt többször is kipróbálta magában. Pár percnyi elmélkedés után újra a többiekre nézett. – Eléggé nőiesen hangzik, de azt hiszem, a Dorcha lesz a legjobb.  
- Az, hogy nőies a hangzása, egy ideig összezavarja majd őket – jelentette ki Nick.  
- Egyetértek – tette hozzá Luna.  
- Rendben. Akkor mostantól Dorcha a nevem! – vigyorodott el Harry.

...+*+..+*+…

Egy feketébe öltözött alak jelent meg halkan Godric's Hallow terén. A magányosan álló háborús emlékmű árnyéka elrejtette őt a figyelő szemektől, bár most nem kellett tőlük tartania. Hajnali három volt, és mindenki mélyen aludt.

A sötét alak szinte úszni látszott, ahogy átszelte a teret rátérve egy csöndes földesútra, ami apró házak során át vezetett. Az előtt, melynek ablakában gyetyafény táncolt, megállt. A házhoz vezető ösvényre lépett, majd mozdulatlanságba merevedett. Egy pillanattal később az ajtó kivágódott, és erőteljes szél söpört át rajta, hátralibbentve az alak köpenyét, amíg az akadálytalanul besétált. A szél követte őt, bevágta utána az ajtót, majd elült.

Az idegen bement a szobába, ahol a gyertya égett. Két férfi ült ott egymásra bámulva, de egyikük sem vette észre őt. Az ajtóhoz közelebbi megszólalt.  
- Nem tudom, mennyire örülök ennek az ötletnek, hogy romboljuk le az Abszol utat. A feleségem…  
- A feleséged, a feleséged! – morogta a másik, elutasítóan legyintve. – Felejtsd el a feleséged, Gibbon! Ő semmit sem jelent az urunknak.  
Az előbbi férfi, Gibbon, idegesen tördelte a kezét.  
- Csak azért mondod, mert te nem vagy nős, Macnair!  
- És soha nem is leszek! – horkantott megvetően. - Több eszem van annál, minthogy hozzáláncoljam magam egy némberhez, aki még az imperius alatt is megvetne.  
- Egyszerűen nincs vonzerőd! – vágott vissza Gibbon.  
- Nem is akarom, hogy legyen! Nincs szükségem rá a semmirekellők eltakarításához! – felelte tréfálkozva. Az ajtóban álló köpenyes alak úgy döntött, eleget hallott, s gyors egymásutánban útjára engedett két _Incarcerandus__t_, majd egy kábító átkot Macnairnek. Nem akart kockáztatni.

A kábítás jó ötlet volt, mivel Macnair időben elő tudta kapni pálcáját, és eltüntetni a köteleket mire a második átok eltalálta a gyomrát. A férfi, aki már félig felállt, előrezuhant. Gibbon nyögve küzdött kötele ellen.

A köpenyes hátratolta csuklyáját, hogy felfedje sötét bőrét, karamellszín szemét és hosszú, fekete haját. A homlokán lévő fekete pánt – a szabadon hagyott bőrfelület alapján – rengeteg heget próbált eltakarni. Mikor megszólalt, a férfinek mély, fájdalmasan recsegő hangja volt.  
- Dorcha vagyok, és van egy ajánlatom a számodra.

- Azonnal oldozzon el! – követelte Gibbon. Vagy legalábbis próbálta, hangja ugyanis természetellenes magaslatokba hágott és reszketett a félelemtől. Dorcha ajkai szörnyű mosolyra húzódtak.  
- Nem, Michael. Engedd meg, hogy elmondjam az ajánlatomat előbb, jó?  
- Semmi sem kell, amit ajánlhatna!  
- Ó! Semmi? – gúnyolódott Dorcha. Mikor Gibbon a fejét rázta, hozzá tette: - Még a feleséged élete sem?  
Gibbon elsápadt.  
- Ne Abbyt…  
Dorcha vállat vont.  
- Az élete semmit sem jelent nekem, de az információk, amikkel szolgálhatsz...  
- Mit akar tudni? Mindent elmondok! De, kérem… - Gibbon esetlenül térdre rogyott a szék előtt, ahol eddig ült. – Kérem, ne bántsa az én Abbymet!  
Dorcha ajkai megvonaglottak.  
- Akkor hát megértjük egymást? – Gibbon dühösen bólintott. – Nagyszerű! Mesélj erről a támadásról, amit a Sötét Nagyúr tervez!  
- Most szombaton lesz. Az Abszol útra kell mennünk, és elvegyülnünk a vásárlók közt, amíg Lestrange oda nem hoppanál. Akkor kezdjük a támadás. Azonban, amint feltűnnek az aurorok, el kell tűnnünk onnan. Kérem, ne bántsa Abbyt! – siránkozott Gibbon. Dorcha a szemeit forgatta.  
- Mióta vagy halálfaló?  
Úgy tűnt, Gibbon gyors fejszámolást végez, majd keservesen azt mondta:  
- Kicsivel több, mint négy éve…  
- És Macnair? Ő mióta?  
- N-nem vagyok biztos…  
Dorcha felsóhajtott.  
- Milyen bűnöket követtél el a Sötét Nagyúr nevében? Sorold fel mind! – veszélyes pillantást vetett a térdeplőre a legőszintébb válasz reményében. Gibbon tizenöt mugli rajtaütést sorolt fel, amin ölt és kínzott is, továbbá egy másikat két évvel ezelőtt a minisztériumban, ahol három aurort és további kilenc boszorkányt és varázslót küldött a másvilágra. Ezen kívül egy lányt is megerőszakolt és megölt a beavatásakor.  
Dorcha azt hitte, mindjárt hányni fog.  
- Kérem, uram… Kérem, ne bántsa a feleségem! Neki semmi köze ehhez. Azt sem tudja, hogy halálfaló vagyok!

Dorcha felsóhajtott.  
- Nem is akartam, te ostoba. _Stupor_! – megmasszírozta az orrnyergét, majd egy pillantással ellenőrizte, hogy van-e elég ideje a szalagon, amin mindent rögzített, mielőtt láncokat idézett Macnair köré, és magához hívta a két férfi pálcáját. Aztán magához térítette a hóhért.  
Walden Macnair azonnal lerázta magáról a varázst, és gyilkos tekintettel méregette fogvatartóját, miközben a láncait próbálgatta.  
- Niggy! – kiáltotta egy pillanatnyi csend után. Amint láthatóvá vált a házimanó, egy dühös fuvallat fájdalmasan a távolabbi falhoz csapta szegény párát. Dorcha gyorsan kiszórt pár varázslatot, hogy a manó biztosan ne avatkozzon közbe, majd egy hajszálnyit lenyűgözve nézett Macnairre.  
- Cseles, Walden, de nem eléggé. Mi lenne, ha elmondanád, amit tudni akarok, és cserébe nem rombolnám le a házad?  
Macnair összehúzta a szemét.  
- Miért gondolod azt, hogy beszélni fogok?  
Dorcha elgondolkodva az arcához ütögette a pálcáját, figyelmen kívül hagyva a halvány arany szikrákat, amiket kilövellt.  
- Lássuk csak! Talán mert nem akarod elveszteni ezeket a bájos bútorokat, amik generációk óta a családod tulajdonában állnak?  
Macnair összerándult.  
- Kit érdekel néhány vacak, régi bútor?  
- Engem biztosan nem! – mutatott rá Dorcha, majd pálcájával az egyik régi ingaórára mutatott a sarokban és felrobbantotta. Macnair szeme elkerekedett és sietve azt mondta:  
- Mit akarsz tudni?

Dorcha önelégülten somolygott a férfire, és végigment ugyanazokon a kérdéseken, mint az előbb Gibbonnal. Macnair nem tudta semmivel sem kiegészíteni a szombati támadást, viszont az első háború óta halálfaló volt, és bűneivel jócskán lekörözte Gibbont.

Miután már semmi új nem jutott Macnair eszébe, Dorcha biztosította, hogy nem pusztítja tovább a berendezést, és újra elkábította. Sebesen összekötözte a két halálfalót, és a fejük közé helyezte a kazettát és a lejátszót egy cetlivel. Két kettétört pálcával és egy zsupszkulccsá alakított teáscsészével később a halálfalók eltűntek.  
Egy csattanással Dorcha is köddé vált.

* * *

**Következő fejezet:** Ha vannak barátaid

* * *

_Fordító megjegyzése:_ Nagyon szépen köszönöm a kritikákat! Örülök, hogy érdekel titeket a történet annyira, hogy írjatok is pár sort! :)


	4. Ha vannak barátaid

_Ha vannak barátaid_

Luna és a túlvilágiak segítségével Harry további hét halálfalót bírt vallomásra, mielőtt az aurorok kezére adta volna őket. Sir Nick jelentése szerint meg a Roxfortban keresztül-kasul az a szóbeszéd járja, hogy Harry ártatlan, s ezen kívül pletykálnak még a rejtélyes Dorcháról is, aki halálfalókat ejt foglyul a többnyire tehetetlen aurorok orra előtt.  
Harry időnként eltűnődött, mi üthetett belé, hogy valaha auror akart lenni. Mikor megkérdezte, Luna csak ennyit mondott: az őrület.

A hírek mellett Sir Nick a Véres Bárót és Hóborcot is elhozta, amint elkezdődött a nyári szünet. Hóborc igazán mókásnak találta Azkabant. A rabokat kínozta piszkos kis trükkjeivel vagy éppen a dementorokat bosszantotta, amíg üldözni nem kezdték őt a folyosókon. Az őröknek elővigyázatosan nem mutatta meg magát, így ha a fegyencek panaszkodtak nekik, azok csak legyintettek, és az egészet a dementorok közelségére fogták.

A Véres Báró jelenléte nagy áldás volt Harrynek, akinek rég elfeledett mardekáros tulajdonságai a szellem jelenléte és támogatása miatt előtörtek. Így a halálfaló vadászat ravaszabb és alattomosabb, a fellépése pedig félelmetesebb lett.

Különböző szövetségeseinek segítségével Harry három szett afrikai stílusú talár, erős afrikai akcentus, két tartalék varázspálca (olyan tokokban, amelyek ellenálltak az _invito_nak vagy _capitulatus_nak), és egy bűbájokkal védett utazóláda (amit az Azkaban melletti szigeten tartott, ahol edzeni szokott) birtokosává vált. Harry nem volt biztos benne, akarja-e tudni, honnan szerezte Hóborc és a Véres Báró a pénzt a felszerelésére. A varázspálcát, amit használt, egy afrikai pálcakészítő kifejezetten neki készítette hálából, amiért Harry megmentette őt és néhány társát a dzsungelben. A talárokat meg néhány helyi vadász ajándékozta neki engesztelésül, miután párduc alakjában megpróbálták levadászni. Ezek után az akcentus következett, amit Harry fáradságos munkával tökéletesített egy bűbáj segítségével, amit James előbb Lunának, a lány pedig neki tanított meg.

Sir Nick jelentése alapján a minisztérium nem tudta, mit kezdjen Dorchával. Az ismeretlen afrikai segített nekik halálfalókat elfogni, méghozzá – tudomásuk szerint - mindenféle illegális varázslat nélkül, ugyanakkor rengeteg betörést és illetéktelen behatolást követett el megfélemlítve ezzel az ország lakosait, s nem csak a halálfalókat. Mindennek a tetejébe, egyedül azok kerültek közvetlen kapcsolatba Dorchával, akiket elkapott. A minisztériumot megdöbbentette ez az egész ügy.

Ezzel szemben Voldemortot rettenetesen dühítette, hogy az embereit sorra elfogták, és hogy a tervezett rajtaütései is mind balul sültek el az információ kiszivárgása miatt. Még azt sem tehette meg, hogy gyorsan megöli a halálfalóit, mielőtt beszélnek. Valójában Voldemort örült volna, ha Dorcha őt szolgálja, de ahogy a dolgok álltak, Dorcha kiérdemelte, hogy azonnal megölje - esetleg halálra kínozza -, amint összefut vele.

Dumbledore, a két roxforti szellem szerint, legalább annyira szurkolt Dorchának, amennyire az aurorok, akik hirtelen sokkal könnyebbnek találták a munkájukat. A magányos afrikai, mondta Dumbledore az évzáró lakomán, a reményt szimbolizálja ezekben a szűkös időkben, aki kiérdemelte az ország tiszteletét és háláját. Kétségtelen, mondta Fawkesnak bizalmasan, mikor azt hitte egyedül van, hogy őszintén kedvelte Dorchát és elismerte bátorságát, mégis bizonytalan maradt az iránt, ahogy az afrikai intézte ügyeit. Az ugyanis nem volt túl etikus. Harry nem tudta, mit gondoljon az öregről, főleg, mivel ő egyike volt azoknak, akik a pletykák ellenére még mindig szilárdan úgy tartották, hogy Harry bűnös.

A július harmincadikai éjszakát Harry arra szánta, hogy egy patkányt kergessen, amit végül az auror parancsnokságra küldött pontosan éjfélkor egy cetli kíséretével, amin ez állt: _A Brit igazságszolgáltatás tele van lyukakkal. Most betömhettek egyet, inkább előbb, mint utóbb. Bocs, hogy ezúttal nincs kazetta, de úgy vélem, egyszer igazán megdolgozhatnátok a pénzetekért._

Másnap Sirius és Remus később jöttek, mint szoktak, de mivel Sirius emberalakban jött, és nem Tappancsként, Harry elnézte nekik.  
- Harry, Harry! – kezdte Sirius, előrerohanva a cellához, maga mögött hagyva egy szórakozott Remust és morcos őrt. – Nézd! Szabad vagyok! Van ez a varázsló ipse – nem hiszem, hogy hallottál róla, hacsak nem mesélték neked az őrök, amit kétlek, de mindegy -, aki halálfalókra vadászik az országban, és az aurorokhoz küldi őket kihallgatásra, meg hogy tartóztassák le őket. És elkapta Féregfarkat! _Csodálatos_ tárgyalás volt!  
Remus csak a fejét csóválta Siriuson, majd Harryre nézett, aki egy sötét sarokban ülve figyelt, arcán halvány mosoly játszott.  
- Hogy vagy, kölyök?  
Harry vállat vont, aztán azt mondta reszelős hangján:  
- Örülök neked, Sirius!  
Keresztapja arca elkomorodott.  
- Ó, Ágaska…  
- Már nem olyan rossz itt – rázta a fejét Harry. – A dementorok többnyire békén hagynak, és rengeteg szabadidőm van okklumenciát gyakorolni, hogy Voldemort ne hatolhasson be az elmémbe többé.  
Remus aggódó pillantást vetett a cellában ülő fiatalemberre, míg Siriust láthatóan szíven ütötte Harry nemtörődöm hozzáállása a börtönélethez.  
- Nem adjuk fel, kölyök. Megígérem!  
- Őrizd meg a reménytelen próbálkozásaidat valakinek, aki megérdemli, vérfarkas! – gúnyolódott az őr, ahogy visszajött a két látogatóért. A cellába pillantva egy sovány fiút látott, akinek vékony nyálcsík tapadt az állára, és őrület táncolt a szemében. Amikor elfordult az Azkabanban már megszokott látványtól, azt mondta:  
- Gyerünk, lejárt az idő! Különben sem értem, miért pazaroljátok erre a szörnyszülöttre az időtök…  
Csak Luna vette észre a dühöt megülni Harry vonásain, amikor az őr elvezette keresztapját és Remust.

...+*+..+*+…

A Harry születésnapját követő héten még hat halálfaló végezte a minisztérium karjaiban. Egy hetedik jelent meg holtan a következő hétfőn, és a felvételről kiderült, hogy pokoli harc bontakozott ki, ahol fehér- és feketemágiát egyaránt használtak Dorcha és a halálfaló, Amycus Carrow. A jelenlegi miniszternek, Rufus Scrimgeournak ez elég oknak bizonyult, hogy vérdíjat tűzzön ki Dorcha fejére.

Talán Harry érdekeit szolgálta, hogy sérülései – egy törött kar és láb, egy fájdalmas vágás a felsőtestén, és a Cruciatus utóhatásai – az Azkabanban tartották, ahol Hóborc szórakoztatta, és három másik kísértet barátjával meg épületes beszélgetéseket folytathatott. Valószínűleg gyenge metamorf képességének köszönhette az életét, amivel nagyjából begyógyította Carrow egyik ocsmány átkát, ami telibe találta. Egy rendes metamorfmágus, mint Tonks, képes lett volna a csontokat is helyrerakni épp olyan jól, mint egy vágást begyógyítani, viszonylag kevés varázslat segítségével. De Harry nem volt olyan jó, és a csontok összeforrasztása magasan a képességein túl mutatott.

Csaknem két hónapig tartott, mire felgyógyult annyira, hogy megreszkírozzon egy újabb halálfaló vadászatot, pedig Hóborc rendszeresen lopott gyógyitalokat a Roxfortból, és később, Azkabanon kívül Harry is használt pár varázslatot sebei gyorsabb gyógyulása érdekében. Addigra a Scrimgeour és a Voldemort emberei által kavart por Dorcha letartóztatására elült, és a közvélemény úgy tartotta, hogy Dorcha meghalt.

Bár már jobban érezte magát, Harry Azkaban közelében maradt. Nem akarta, hogy mégegyszer úgy meglepjék, mint ahogy Carrow tette. A Véres Bárót, és még a Báró által talált három kísértetet, akik életükben remek párbajozók voltak, hívott segítségül. Ők négyen keményen edzették Harryt, legalábbis amennyire egy szellem képes edzeni egy élőt.

Roxforti kötelességei ellenére a Báró több időt töltött Azkabanban, mint a mardekárosaival. Hóborc szintén beszüntette a nebulók terrorizálását, s helyette folytatta nyári kalandjait a rabok kínzásával és dementorok bosszantásával. Harry kérdésére, hogy miért döntött úgy a kopogószellem, hogy itt marad, Hóborc egyszerűen csak azt felelte:  
- A Bárónak csak egy szabálya van a csúnya fegyencekre vonatkozóan, mégpedig az, hogy Hóborcka adja meg nekik, ami jár.

Abban az évben a Halloween borzalmas volt Harry számára. Normális esetben Voldemort ezt az időt mugli falvak lerombolásával töltené Harry „szórakoztatására", s élményeit kárörvendőn vetítené le a fiú elméjében. Harry okklumencia pajzsa azonban elég erőssé vált mostanra ahhoz, hogy ezt ne tehesse meg többé, ezért ehelyett a gyilkolás mellett döntött. Megtizedelte a Weasleyket – Percy kivételével, akinek eltávolodása a családtól minden bizonnyal megmentette az életét. Tehát november elsején Harry arra az elkeserítő hírre ébredt, hogy öt Weasley csatlakozott Ronhoz, Hermionéhoz, Lilyhez és Jameshez a túlvilágon.

Kis szöszmötölés után a kapcsolatával, Harry ismét a túlvilági síkon találta magát, körülötte a szipogó Weasleykkel.  
- Hékás!  
Mrs. Weasley azonnal előreugrott és csontropogtató öelésbe zárta őt. A láthatóan letört Mr. Weasley követte példáját. A rangidős Weasley Harry fájdalommal teli szemeibe nézett.  
- Harry, annyira sajnáljuk.  
Harry kényelmetlenül vállat vont, tudva, hogy Mr. Weasley arra értette, hogy nem hittek neki.  
- Nem az önök hibája. Voldemort alaposan kitervelt mindent. Még ha a tárgyalás alatt nem is lettem volna megszállva sem hiszem, hogy bármi esélyem lett volna.  
- Nem ez a lényeg, haver – mondta Fred.  
- Nem bizony! – értett egyet George. – Tudtuk, hogy Sirius…  
- …a pokolba, ő és Remus egy pillanatig sem kételkedtek abban, hogy ártatlan vagy…  
- …és mi mégsem gondolkodtunk el egy másik alternatíván.  
- Ez személyesen érintett titeket, srácok – próbálkozott Harry. – Úgy értem, Ginny volt az egyetlen szemtanú…  
- Nem minden olyan, mint amilyennek első pillantásra gondolnánk – szúrta közbe Bill, a pillantása kemény volt. – Ez az egyik legfontosabb szabálya az átoktörőknek. Egyikünk sem próbált a dolog mélyére látni. Még akkor sem, mikor az évekkel enyhült a bánat.  
- Családtag voltál – szólt Mrs. Weasley, akinek még mindig könnyek áztatták arcát -, és mi hagytuk, hogy az összes hely közül pont Azkabanban sínylődj!  
Harry érezte, hogy felforrósodik az arca. Mindig is a családjaként gondolt a Weasleykre, de sosem hitte, hogy ők is így éreznek iránta. Ajkába harapott, és biológiai szüleire nézett. Lily és James visszamosolyogtak rá.

Ron Harry válla köré fonta karját, majd szüleire és testvéreire somolygott.  
- Amit Harry most mondani szeretne az az, hogy „köszönöm". És tudom, hogy soha nem hibáztatott titeket semmiért.  
- Eléggé lefoglalta, hogy saját magát hibáztatta – helyeselt Luna, mikor megjelent Harry mellett. Gyorsan körülnézett, majd homlokráncolva így szólt:  
- Nem azt mondtátok, hogy Ginny is meghalt?  
Ez az egyszerű kérdés kisebb pánikot váltott ki a jelenlévőkből, mikor rájöttek, hogy azóta nem látták Ginnyt, mióta megérkeztek ide. Luna a zavartodott Harryhez fordult, aki elég időt töltött már a hollóhátassal, hogy tudja, készül valamire. Közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
- Rendben. Mondd meg, hol van! – suttogta.  
- Kísértet – mosolygott Luna.  
- De… _miért_? – kerekedtek ki Harry szemei.  
- Kérdezd őt – vont vállat a lány, majd eltűnt, hogy visszatérjen az élők világába. Harry egy hosszú pillanatig figyelte a zűrzavart, majd követte Lunát. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a Véres Báró és Hóborc között egy félig áttetsző Ginny Weasleyt talált. Luna cigánykereket hányt a plafonon.

Harry egy pillanatig ezt az idősebb Ginnyt vizslatta. A háború előrehaladtával legjobb barátjának húga soványabb lett, s úgy tűnt, szemeit olyan borzalmak kísértik, amiket csak ő maga ismerhet. A talárja kissé szakadt volt, s Harry néhány könnyebb sérülés nyomát vélte felfedezni alatta.  
- Szia, Harry – suttogta Ginny a beállt csöndben, melyben csak a fiú lélegzet vétele és Luna vidám cigánykerekei hallattszottak. Harry behunyta a szemét, mikor a szörnyű emlék, melyben megátkozza őt, felszínre tört.  
- Miért maradtál itt?  
Ginny karjait maga köré fonva válaszolt.  
- Mielőtt megöltek azon az estén, visszaadták az emlékeimet. Gúnyolódtak, hogy olyan bűnökért rohadsz itt, amiket el sem követtél. És, nos, az adósod vagyok, emlékszel? Mikor első éves koromban megmentettél? Addig nem léphetek tovább, míg vissza nem fizetem neked.  
- Az nem számít – rázta meg a fejét Harry.  
- De igen! Nem voltam elég erős, hogy ellenálljak Malfoynak a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon, és most itt ragadtál…  
- És nem olyan rossz itt! – vágott vissza Harry. Ginny az ajkába harapott.  
- A Báró mondta, hogy sokat edzel, és hogy valójában te vagy Dorcha. Hogy te állsz Voldemort erőinek megtizedelése mögött. De mostanában leálltál. Miért?  
- Bonyolult – állt fel Harry, s megrándult, ahogy ezernyi tű szúródott a lábába a mozdulattól.  
- Mondd el! Úgy sincs hova mennem, ráérek – válaszolta Ginny, majd lebegve helyet foglalt. Luna hasonló pózban mellételepedett. A Báró elsuhant a cellából, de Hóborc Luna mellé kuporodott, arcán kaján kíváncsiság tükröződött.

Harry felsóhajtott, és fáradtan a falnak támaszkodott.  
- Belefáradtam a harcba – kezdte, erősen a témára koncentrálva, hogy gondolatait rendezve értelmet nyerjen mondanivalója. – Belefáradtam, hogy olyanokért küzdjek, akiket az sem érdekel, élek-e vagy halok, amíg ők biztonságban vannak. Belefáradtam, hogy egy manipulálható tömegnek próbáljak megfelelni, akiknek egyik pillanatban még a hős megmentőjük vagyok, a következőben meg a bűnbakjuk. Nem számít, ki vagyok, vagy kinek tűnök, mindig ugyan az van.  
- Akkor mi értelme van az edzésnek? – kérdezte Ginny, amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Harry befejezte. Meglepetésére Hóborc volt az, aki válaszolt.

- Harry tudja, hogy amíg él, Voldimorc megpróbálja majd megölni; és Harry nem az a fajta, aki öngyilkosságot követ el csakhogy ne kelljen tovább várnia. Edz, hogy amikor Voldimorc tényleg eljön érte, legalább úgy halhat meg, hogy tudja, minden tőle telhetőt megtett. Magáért, és azokért, akiket Voldimorc megölt.  
Harry és Ginny hitetlenkedve pillantottak a kopogószellemre, míg Luna nevetve hátrabukfencezett. Hóborc pajkosan elvigyorodott és kihúzott a szobából, kétség kévül azért, hogy dementorokat bosszantson. Ginny Harryhez fordult.  
- Mit tanítottál neki?  
Harry vállat vont, a szellem szavai épp úgy meglepték őt, mint a lányt. Luna lenyugodva ismét Ginny mellé lebegett.

- Nem gondolhatjátok, hogy ennyi háború után, amit átélt, nem ismerte ki eléggé az emberek természetét! Az nem számít, hogy ő és a komolyság legalább olyan jó vicc, mint a dementorok kínzása.  
Harry az orrnyergét masszírozta.  
- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ti összedolgoztok, hogy mielőbb megőrjítsetek.  
- Egyiküknek sincs szüksége ahhoz segítségre – cukkolta Ginny széles mosollyal.  
- Igaz – fintorgott Harry. A két lány kacagva hátraesett, és körbebukfencezték a szobát a levegőben. Harry arcára halvány somoly ült ki, ahogy őket nézte, s boldog volt, hogy a borzalmak, amiket átéltek, nem tették őket tönkre teljesen.

A cella előtt megtorpanó léptek zaja megdermesztették a lányokat. Mindhárman egy emberként fordultak a rácsok felé, hogy két meglepett aurorral nézzenek farkasszemet. Mögöttük Hóborc lebegett, vonásain alattomos mosollyal. Harry felnyögött és kezébe temette arcát.  
- Véres pokol!

* * *

**Következő fejezet:** Ismerni a halált


	5. Ismerni a halált

_Ismerni a halált_

Az aurorok nem tudták, mit kezdjenek a teljesen öntudatánál lévő Harry Potterrel, aki Ginevra Weasley nevető kísértetével osztotta meg celláját. Valószínűleg tovább is bámultak volna, de Ginny másként gondolta. Közvetlenül a rácsok elé lebegett, és így szólt:  
- Harry ártatlan az ellene felhozott vádakban. Az Imperius hatása alatt álltam, mikor tanúskodtam, Harryt pedig megszállták. Az ügyét azonnal újra kell tárgyalni – követelte a legfelnőttesebb hangján.  
- Szellemek tanúskodhatnak? – fordult az egyik auror a társához. A Véres Báró pont ezt a pillanatot választotta ahhoz, hogy berepüljön a cellába.  
- Természetesen, bár elég ritkán fordul elő. A kísértetek a legjobb szemtanúk, mivel az élők nem tudják megzavarni az elméjüket – itt szünetet tartott, hogy az őt tátott szájjal bámuló aurorokra vessen egy pillantást. – Miért nem értesítik a minisztert? – kérdezte számonkérően a Báró, miután egy perc után sem történt semmi. Az aurorok egy emberként futottak el. Harry összevont szemöldökkel végigmérte a kísérteteket.  
- Mióta terveztétek ezt?  
- Nem terveztük – felelte hűvösen a Báró. – Hóborc kihasználta az első alkalmat, hogy felfordulást okozzon, én csak azért vagyok itt, hogy felügyeljek rá, hogy ne menjen túl messzire.

Ginny és Luna egyetértőn bólintottak, míg Hóborc veszett nevetéssel körbefordult a levegőben. Harry nyögve a falba verte tarkóját.  
- Mit csináljak veled, Hóborc?  
- Hóborcka túl jól érzi magát, ahhoz, hogy elmenjen – válaszolta, majd vihogva elszáguldott. Harry néhány keresetlen szót mormolt az orra alatt.  
- Anyukád üzeni, hogy vigyázz a szádra – mosolygott Luna. – Ronald szerint ki kéne várnod, mi sül ki ebből. Hermione egyetért vele, de hozzátette, hogy ha megint ellened fordulnak, elmehetnél Amerikába vagy Afrikába vakációzni.  
- Jól van, jól van! Majd meglátom, mi lesz – sóhajtotta megadóan. Luna somolygott, Ginny meg előreszaladt és fagyos ölelésbe vonta Harryt, amit a fiú egyáltalán nem bánt. A Báró közelebb siklott.  
- Egyébként füllentettem egy kicsit.  
- Tényleg? – vonta fel Harry a szemöldökét, mikor a Báróra pillantott, aki az utóbbi hónapokban valamiféle mentorrá vált a számára. A kísértet bólintott.

- Voldemort még mindig képes elhallgattatni Ginevrát, ha van egy nekromanta az oldalán, aki hajlandó elűzni vagy megkötni őt.  
Harry összehúzta a szemét. Tudta, hogy Voldemortot foglalkoztatta a nekromancia, de nem tudott sokat a szellemekről, és nem is igazán törődött velük. Ugyanakkor nem vetette volna el a lehetőségét, hogy a kígyóarcú tudja, hogyan zajlik egy szelleműzés, hiszen így nem zavarják őt az ősibb kúriákban, ahol megszáll.  
- Van rá esély, hogy én, mint nekromanta meggátolom ebben? – kérdezte a Bárót és Lunát. Luna kapcsolata a túlvilággal sehol nem volt Harryéhez képest, mikor élt, de a fiú ennek ellenére bízott benne, hogy halálában ez megváltozott. A Báró vállat vont – ehhez nem tudott hozzászólni -, de Luna mosolygott.  
- Neked kell megkötnöd őt. Van egy gyors szertartás, ami a varázserőd és a véred felhasználásával hozzád köti a lelkét, egészen addig, míg vissza nem vonod.  
Harry biccentett.  
- Báró, leszel őrszem? Talán Hóborc is segíthetne neked. Ez nem tűr halasztást.  
- Leszek – egyezett bele -, és Hóborc eltereli a figyelmüket, ha szükséges. Mennyi időt vesz igénybe?  
Luna homlokráncolva elgondolkodott.  
- Adj nekünk hét percet! A szertartás csak öt percig tart, de…  
- Értem – hideg somoly terült el a Báró arcán. – Hét perc – szólt, és kilebegett a cellából.

- Mondd, mit tegyek? – fordult Harry a lányhoz. Luna nyelt egyet, majd Ginnyre pillantott. A valódi kísértet pont olyan elszántnak tűnt, mint Harry.  
- Rendben. Harry, varázsolj elő egy kést, vagy valamit, ami elég éles, és rajzolj egy kört ide a véreddel! Ginny, neked a kör közepén kell állnod! – azok ketten gyorsan úgy tettek, ahogy a halott nekromanta mondta. Mikor kész volt, Harry újra a lány felé fordult. Luna mély levegőt vett, majd folytatta. – Nincs időd megtanulni a rúnákat, amik a körhöz kellenek, sem a szavakat, amiket el kell kántálnod. Megengeded, hogy vezesselek? Ez egyfajta megszállás lenne…  
Harry Ginnyre nézett, aki idegesen lebegett a körben. Mély levegőt vett, hogy lenyugtassa magát, majd biccentett Lunának.  
- Csináld!

Luna odasiklott, és Harry testével egyvonalba igazította magát. Egy pillanattal később Harry érezte, amint próbálja átvenni a teste fölött az irányítást, amit egy mentális grimasszal a fiú engedélyezett is neki. Ha Lunán kívül bárki más kérte volna ezt tőle, valószínűleg visszakézből elutasítja. De Luna sosem élt vissza a bizalmával.

Ahogy Lunát figyelte, amint a kör szélére rúnákat rajzol a vérével, Harry ugyanazt az elkülönülést érezte, mint öt évvel ezelőtt. A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy a kezei újra neki engedelmeskednek, és rájött, hogy ha nem ő végzi el a bűbájt, akkor Ginny nem hozzá lesz kötve. A megszállás csak kis részben engedi a gazdatest mágiájának használatát. Ha Harry testével Luna varázsolna, a bűbáj a mágiát a lányéval és nem a fiúéval azonosítaná. Ez elég bonyolultnak hangzott, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy valaki számára értelmes ez a kifacsart logika.

Luna egy gyors, mentális kiselőadást tartott neki a megfelelő kézmozdulatokról, amiket alkalmaznia kell majd – legalább pálcára nem volt szükség, és Harry kezdetleges pálcanélküli varázslása is elégségesnek bizonyult. Mikor megtanulta a mozdulatokat, mentálisan bólintott. Luna kántálni kezdett, míg ő a kezével a megfelelő sorrendben jeleket formált, és mágiájával Ginnyre fókuszált.

Körülbelül négypercnyi folymatos koncentráció után Harry érezte, hogy újra teljesen ura a testének. Habozás nélkül egy pálcanélküli és tökéletlen tisztító-bűbájjal eltüntette a véres kört, aztán egy másikkal megismételte ugyanezt, csak a biztonság kedvéért. Végül letérdelt Ginny mellé, aki fájdalmában előre dőlt.  
- Rendben vagy?  
- Aha. Még egy pillanat… - nézett fel a lány mosolyogva. Harry bólintott, és mellételepedett a padlón, s remélte, hogy a külső szemlélőnek úgy tűnik, mintha beszélgetnének. Luna kisiklott a folyosóra, hogy értesítse a Bárót, hogy átengedheti az aurorokat.

Mire a két auror Scrimgeourral és Dumbledore-ral visszatértek a Báró kíséretében, Ginny visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét. Egyik hatalommal rendelkező férfi sem tűnt boldognak, hogy ott lehet, s Dumbledore gyanakvó pillantásokat vetett a Véres Báróra.  
Ginny a cellaajtóhoz siklott, míg Harry felállva a falnak támaszkodott, arca nem árult el semmilyen érzelmet. Ginny halványan a látogatókra mosolygott.  
- Igazgató úr! Miniszter úr!  
- Miss Weasley – felelt Dumbledore, szemeit Harryre irányítva -, megkérdezhetem, miért nem lépett tovább a családja többi tagjával?  
- Méginkább, miért akarná megvédeni a megkínzóját? – tette hozzá Scrimgeour élesen. Ginny homlokráncolva összefonta karjait.  
- Harry sosem kínzott meg. Voldemort volt az. Umbridge és Malfoy segítségével megszállta Harryt, és kényszerítette, hogy ölje meg Lunát, Ron és Hermionét, és aztán kínozzon meg engem.

Dumbledore töprengve pillantott Harryre, míg Scrimgeour csak ennyit mondott:  
- A tárgyaláson mást állított.  
- Van egy olyan átok, hogy Imperius, dereng valami? – sziszegte Ginny, akinek egyre fogyó türelme utat engedett weasley-temperamentumának. Harry ellökte magát a faltól, és könnyed léptekkel a rácsokhoz sétált.  
- Nyugodj meg, Ginny! Dühöngéssel nem mész semmire.  
- Nem az én hibám, hogy ilyen idióták! – fújtatott. Harry ajkai megrándultak.  
- Nem, ebben igazad van.  
A Báró önelégülten – már-már büszkén - mosolygott, miközben az aurorok úgy bámultak Harryre, mintha még egy fejet növesztett volna. Scrimgeour ezzel szemben bután pislogott Ginny és Harry kettősére.  
- Igaz ez, Mr. Potter? – köszörülte meg a torkát Dumbledore. Harry gyorsan végigmérte a varázslót, majd bólintott.  
- Igaz, amit Ginny állít. Umbridge megátkozott valamivel, amikor az erdőbe mentünk aznap este, és amikor Malfoy – Lucius, hogy pontosítsak – kimondta az aktiváló szavakat, Voldemort erőlködés nélkül átvette a testem felett az irányítást.  
- Miért akarná Tudodki, hogy megöld a barátaidat? – kérdezte az egyik auror. A felismerés arculcsapásként érte Dumbledore-t.  
- A jóslat…  
- „Egyikük meghal a másik keze által" – idézte Harry elsötétült szemmel. Mikor Dumbledore meglepetten nézett rá, hozzá tette: - Ó, tudok az egészről. Voldemort Luciusnak adta a jóslatot tartalmazó gömböt, hogy tegye el neki. Később örömmel osztotta meg velem a francos tartalmát, amíg itt rohadtam.

- A látomások és dementorok között, mikor Harry azt hitte, az egész az ő hibája… Nem csoda, hogy kicsit megőrült – mormogta Luna Dumbledore mögül.  
- Ó, Harry… - suttogta könnyezve Ginny, miután a fiú egy figyelmeztető pillantást küldött Luna felé.  
- Voldemort végső célja az volt, hogy félreállítsa Pottert az útból – morogta a Véres Báró, miközben Harry mellé helyezkedett. – Köztudomású, milyen rossz hatással vannak rá a dementorok; és ha meghalna itt, Voldemort egyértelműen győzne.  
Ginny letörölte ezüstös könnyeit.  
- Még akkor is, mikor Harry ellenünk fordította a pálcáját a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon, tudtuk, hogy szabad akaratából soha sem bántana minket. Akármennyire is legyen szeszélyes vagy mérges, soha nem viselkedne velünk olyan ridegen. Ő családtag. Mi – Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville és én – pontosan tudtuk ezt, és próbáltunk segíteni neki, de nem voltunk rá képesek. Gyerekek voltunk. Sirius és Lupin professzor mindig is hittek Harryben, pedig feleannyira sem ismerték őt, mint a családom, vagy maga, igazgató úr. Harry szerint a családom túlságosan is érintett volt a tragédiában, ahhoz, hogy jobban átlássák a helyzetet. De mi az _ön_ mentsége?

- Ginny… - sóhajtotta Harry és tekintete találkozott Albus Dumbledore megfáradt szemeivel, majd továbbsiklott Scrimgeour zord arcára. – Figyeljenek! Ginny nem tud továbblépni, amíg nem szabadulok ki innen – valószínüleg azért, mert megmentettem az életét, és az adósom lett. Engem nem érdekel, hogy itt maradok-e vagy kiengednek – itt legalább nyugtom van, és Voldemorttól is biztonságban vagyok -, de Ginny lelkének szabadsága az enyémtől függ. Elég bajt okoztam neki, míg élt; ha nem engednek ki törvényesen, találok más módot arra, hogy kijussak innét.  
- Akkor újra elfogunk! – mondta az egyik auror gőgösen. Harry az auror felé fordította fagyos, zöld íriszeit.  
- Egy háború közepén vagyunk, idióta! Ha megszököm, az én hajtóvadászatom lesz az utolsó dolog, ami aggasztani fog titeket!

- Valójában – szólt a Báró örömteli hangja -, ha megszöksz, Voldemort valószínüleg az elfogásodra és megölésedre fog koncentrálni a varázsvilág elpusztítása helyett.  
- Nagyszerű – kommentálta Harry szárazon. – Majd intézkedj, hogy ráírják a síromra, hogy csak egy eszköz voltam, ami elterelte Voldemort figyelmét, jó?  
- Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek! – helyeselt a Báró komolyan, mire Harry a szemeit forgatta. Scrimgeour megköszörülte a torkát, mire mindenki rá figyelt.  
- Mr. Potter, az ügyét újra megnyitom, mivel új bizonyítékok kerültek napvilágra. Készüljön fel, hogy a következő huszonnégy órában átszállítjuk az Auror Főparancsnokságra.  
- Elkísérhetnénk most is, nemde? – kérdezte Dumbledore csillogó szemmel.  
- A Főparancsnokságon nem díjaznák – hangzott a felelet. – Tehát huszonnégy óra.  
Harry vállat vont.  
- A mikor annyira nem érdekel – mondta. – Már öt éve itt vagyok, mit számít még egy nap? Azt hiszem, szundítok egyet – megfordulva a fekhelyként szolgáló rogycsomóhoz ment, majd ledőlt rá. Látogatóinak eltartott egy kis ideig, mire elmentek. A Báró hamarosan megunta a bámulásukat, és kilibbent, hogy megkeresse Hóborcot, míg Luna és Ginny összenézve úgy döntöttek, barátjuk mellett maradnak őrt állni.

Amint az utolsó élő is távozott, Harry felült, és figyelte, ahogy Hóborc és a Báró visszasurrannak a cellába.  
- Hóborc, megtennéd, hogy elviszed a ládámat egy biztos helyre?  
- Hóborcka már viszi is! – szólt tisztelegve, és már el is tűnt. Harry biccentett a Bárónak.  
- Tájékoztatnád Sir Nicket a történtekről; aztán megkérnéd, hogy szóljon Remusnak és Siriusnak?  
- Természetesen. Utána visszatérek ide, hogy vigyázzak rád és Miss Weasleyre. Ne aludj el, míg vissza nem érek!  
- Rendben – amikor a Báró is elment, Harry Ginny és Luna felé fordult egy fáradt mosollyal. – Szóval, tudtok egy jó viccet?

...+*+..+*+…

A minisztériumi aurorok hamar rájöttek, hogy Harry Potter különösen vonzotta a kísértetek figyelmét és társaságát. Mire elérkezett a tárgyalásának ideje a két roxforti szellemen, Hóborcon és Ginny Weasleyn kívül még hat másik is mellészegődött, akik vagy Azkabanban vagy az Auror Főparancsnokságon kísértettek. Mivel többségük ismert volt erőszakosságáról, ha a közelükbe mentek, az aurororok nagyon aggodalmassá váltak, ha Harry minisztériumi cellájának megközelítéséről volt szó, ahova négy órával azután került a fiú, hogy Scrimgeour elhagyta Azkabant.

Tonks azonban, ellentétben munkatársaitól, nem igazán tartott a szellemektől.  
- Szervusz, Harry, Ginny!  
- Tonks! – kiáltott fel Ginny boldogan, és már indult is, hogy megölelje auror barátját, mielőtt ráeszmélt, hogy szellemként Tonksot csak kirázná a hideg az érintésétől. Harry és egy öreg auror szelleme, akivel eddig beszélgettek, most együtt figyelték, ahogy Tonks mosolya szomorkássá válik.  
- Legalább többé már nem árthatnak neked, ugye? – szólt a metamorfmágus.  
A mosoly Ginny arcáról is lehervadt.  
- Fizikálisan nem. De érzelmileg? – Harry felé pillantott. A fiú sóhajtva közelebb lépett új cellája rácsaihoz.  
- Tehetek valamit érted, Tonks?  
- Nos, pajti, megkérhetnéd a szellem barátaidat, hogy távozzanak, vagy egyszerűen menjenek át a tárgyalóterembe. A többi auror eszelősen reszket már a létszámuk gondolatától is – mondta Tonks a hivatalos hangján. Harry pislogott, majd halott kíséretéhez fordult.  
- Hallottátok. Nyomás!  
A kísértetek madárrajként rebbentek szét. Sir Nick félig-meddig a Bárót vonszolva intett nekik, ahogy elindultak a tárgyalóterem felé. Hóborc vidáman Harry, Ginny és a többnyire láthatatlan Luna mellé szökkent, miközben Tonks lenyűgözve csóválta a fejét.  
- Mi a titkod, Harry?  
- Nem tudom, hogy csinálom – vont vállat a fiú -, csak megtörténik. Hóborc, ne felejts el viselkedni!  
A kopogószellem fejjel lefelé fordult.  
- Hóborcka nem okoz felfordulást a tárgyaláson. Becsszó! – ígérte egy csipetnyi komolysággal, ami döbbent bámulásra késztette Tonksot. Harry csupán bólintott.  
- Remek. Tartsd is be! Bejössz velünk, vagy a Báróékkal maradsz?  
- Hóborcka Pottyval és Vízlivel marad.  
Harry újra vállat vont, majd Tonksra mosolygott.  
- Csak ön után, hölgyem.

Tonks fintorogva kinyitotta a cella ajtaját, és kiengedve Harryt a tárgyalótermek felé indultak. Út közben néhány auror csatlakozott a furcsa kompániához.  
Mikor megérkeztek, Harry higgadtan helyet foglalt a terem közepén lévő székben, és szótlanul tűrte, ahogy az életre kelt láncok a csuklójára fonódtak. Tonks bocsánatkérő pillantására csak egy vállvonással válaszolt. Még mindig veszélyes bűnözőnek számított, hacsak nem bizonyosodik be az ellenkezője.  
Luna Harry széke mellé legebett.  
- Két újonc halálfaló van itt egy nekromantával. Ami a szellemeket illeti, ő gyengébb, mint te; démonok megidézésében viszont kiváló. Nem lesz semmi gond, ha bepróbálkozik Ginnynél.  
Harry bólintott, majd előre hajtotta fejét, hogy jobban elrejtse szája mozgását a kíváncsi szemek elől.  
- Lát téged? Lesz valami gond a többi szellemmel?  
- Csak akkor lát engem, ha nagyon akarom. Ami a többieket illeti… Minden mozdulatát figyelik, de nem fog ártani nekik, ha nem szólalnak fel melletted. És Hóborc egyértelműen erősebb nála.  
Harry biccentett, és figyelmét újra a tárgyalásra fordította, mikor Scrimgeour megszólalt.

Ez a tárgyalás is ugyanolyan színjáték volt, mint az előző. A legtöbb Wizengamot tag már előzőleg eldöntötte, hogy Harry ártatlan, és végül egyvalaki kivételével mindenki emellett szavazott. Az említett Dolores Umbridge pedig el is vesztette szavazati jogát, amint Ginny megvádolta azzal, hogy neki is köze volt Harry bebörtönzéséhez, s ezzel együtt készülhetett saját tárgyalására.

Ezidő alatt Harry kétszer is érezte a Ginny felé irányuló halál mágiát. Mivel gyengébb volt, mint az övé, simán lepattant a szellemről, Ginny mégis mindannyiszor megrándult, és Luna feszülten megdermedt, amikor a nekromanta próbálkozott.

Mikor megszabadult láncaitól Harry felállt, és hidegen a nekromanta szemeibe nézett. Az őszülő nő alacsony és sápadt volt, szürkéskék szemmel és több ránccal rendelkezett, mint Dumbledore. Megrázkódott, mikor találkozott Harry tekintetével, majd fejethajtva elismerte vereségét. Harry válaszul bólintott, aztán Tonks nyomában elhagyta a termet. Nem tetszett neki, hogy a nő azért volt ott, hogy tovább küldje Ginnyt, de tisztelte tudását. Még a Sötét Jegyet sem viselte, ami arra utalt, hogy az utolsó pillanatban fogadták fel.

Miután az összes papírmunkát elintézték a minisztériumban, és újra rendes polgárrá vált, Harry az átrium felé indult, hogy távozzon. A felvonóknál Dumbledore várt rá csillogó szemmel. Mögötte Remus és Sirius ácsorgott gyanakvóan méregetve az öreget.  
Harry megállt előtte, háta mögött félkörívben sorakozó szellem kíséretével, akiknek arcát eltérő mértékű aggodalom ráncolta.  
- Mit tehetek önért, professzor? – kérdezte az idős varázslót higgadtan.  
- Azon töprengtem, vissza szeretnél-e jönni a Roxfortba, hogy befejezd a tanulmányaidat, drága fiam? – mosolygott Dumbledore.  
- Ez lehetséges? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.  
- Semmilyen szabály nem akadályozhatja meg – felelte Dumbledore kedélyesen. – És helytelen lenne, ha megfelelő oktatás nélkül engednélek szembeszállni Tommal.  
Harry ajkai gúnyos mosolyra húzódtak.  
- Erre akkor kellett volna gondolnia, mikor hagyta, hogy elítéljenek, _uram_ – köpte. – Most, ha megbocsát, inkább olyanokkal élnék, akik végig hittek nekem – azzal elvonult az idősebb varázsló mellett, s Remushoz és Siriushoz lépett.

Keresztapja azonnal átölelte, Remus pedig megborzolta a haját.  
- Ó, Ágaska, úgy örülök, hogy végre kiszabadultál!  
- Köszönöm, Sirius, Remus! – szólt Harry, miközben kibontakozott az ölelésből. – Biztos nem gond, ha hozzátok költözöm?  
- James és Lily sosem bocsátanák meg, ha ötévnyi azkabani rabság után magadra hagynánk – válaszolta Sirius hevesen.  
- Így igaz – értett egyet Luna.  
- Akkor menjünk! A kísértetek majd utolérnek – mosolygott.  
A Báró és Sir Nick helyeslőn biccentett, míg Ginny somolygott, Hóborc meg vihogott. Luna vállat vont.  
- Ginny és én hozzád vagyunk kötve. Valószínűleg azonnal ott leszünk.  
Harry bólintott, látszólag csak magának, és hagyta Siriusnak, hogy elhoppanáljon vele a kis házhoz az erdőben, amin Remusszal osztoztak. Amint Ginny és Luna is megjelentek, Sirius szélesre tárt karokkal így szólt:  
- Üdvözöllek a Szabadság Házában!  
Harry minden szándéka ellenére elnevette magát.

* * *

**Következő fejezet:** Megízlelni a szabadságot


	6. Megízlelni a szabadságot

_Megízlelni a szabadságot_

A Szabadság Háza, ahogy Sirius elnevezte a saját tárgyalása után, kicsi, egyszintes faépület volt, amit legalább annyi bűbáj és védővarázs vett körbe, mint a minisztériumot. A ház nagyságát tekintve meg sem közelítette Azkabant, de Harryt ez fikarcnyit sem érdekelte. Elvégre nem egy csupasz, rácsoktól övezett celláról volt szó, dementorokkal a közelben. Sőt, még zuhanyzója is akadt, amit Harry boldogan ki is próbált.

Sirius a szükségesnél jóval több talárt és alsót kölcsönzött neki, így kidobhatta régi rongyait, és mikor visszatért a konyhába százszor jobban érezte magát. Remus éppen valamilyen szószos tésztát készített serényen, míg Sirius és Hóborc az asztalnál várakoztak. Luna azzal mókázott, hogy Sirius háta mögött vicces fejeket vágott, amitől Hóborc és Ginny látszólag minden ok nélkül hahotázni kezdett. A Báró a fal mellé lebegett, és félig bosszankodó, félig szórakozott pillantással figyelte az eseményeket.

Amint Harry mellélépett, a Báró felé fordult.  
- Sir Nicholas visszatért Roxfortba.  
Harry mosolyogva bólintott, ahogy Luna átdugta a fejét Sirius mellkasán, majd nyelvet öltött Hóborcra.  
- Számítottam rá. Te velem maradsz?  
- Igen, szándékomban áll. A többi kísértet vigyáz a mardekárosaimra, én viszont akkor vagyok nyugodt, ha magam tartom szemmel Hóborcot, még akkor is, ha hallgat rád.  
- Köszönöm – felelte Harry. Azkabanban nagyon megkedvelte a szellem társaságát, és nem tudta, hogy érintené, ha visszamenne Roxfortba. – Ma este elhozzátok Hóborccal a ládám?  
- Igen. Elmondod nekik, miket csináltál?  
Harry sóhajtva játszadozott egy hajtinccsel, ami a vállát verdeste.  
- Elmondom, hogy nekromanta vagyok, de csak azért, hogy megmagyarázzam, miért vonzom ennyire a kísérteteket; és azt is, hogy animágus vagyok. Valószínűleg megemlítem a tekergős nevem, aztán hagyom, hogy maguk jöjjenek rá a többire.

- Nagyon jó. De ne felejtsd el figyelmeztetni őket a véredről! – bólintott a Báró. Harry megrezzent.  
- Igaz. Talán vennünk kéne pár bezoárt, csak a biztonság kedvéért.  
- Bizony.  
Luna Harry felé mutatott, mire Hóborc és Ginny mosolyogva felé fordultak. Erre Sirius is abba az irányba nézett, és elvigyorodott.  
- Hékás! Sokkal jobban nézel ki! Miért nem hagyod Mr. Sztoikust tovább bámulni, és csatlakozol hozzánk?  
Harry kíváncsi pillantást vetett a Báróra.  
- Ki áll nyerésre?  
- Eddig döntetlen. Ülj le!  
Harry széles mosollyal leült nevető barátai közé.  
- Még mennyi idő, Remus?  
- Egy perc – somolygott a válla fölött. – Addig megteríthetsz, Sirius!

Sirius jótermészetéhez híven morgolódott, majd felállt, hogy megtegye, amire kérték. Hóborcon látszott, hogy kész a _segítségére_ sietni, de a pillantások, amiket Harry és a Báró felől kapott meggyőzték, hogy a helyén maradjon. Harry Ginnyhez fordult, és halkan megkérdezte:  
- Szeretnéd, ha megszüntetném a kötést?  
- Veled maradok, Harry – rázta a fejét határozottan.  
- De a családod… - pislogott a fiú.  
- Várhatnak. Különben is, Lunán keresztül tudunk beszélni. Maradok és segítek neked – te is családtag vagy – felelte Ginny, ahogy Luna mellésiklott.  
- Ahogy akarod – mosolygott megértőn Harry. – Megmaradjon a kötés, vagy inkább máshol rosszalkodnál?  
Ginny vállat vont.  
- Biztonságosabb, ha megmarad. Viszont ha van rá lehetőség, hogy növeld a hatósugarát, akkor tedd meg! Ha nincs, akkor így is jó.

Harry érdeklődve pillantott Lunára.  
- Azt hiszem, minél régebbi a kötés, annál távolabb mehettek egymástól. Elmondod nekik? – fejezte be Sirius felé biccentve, aki éppen Remust nyaggatta egy kis kenyérért.  
- Néhány dolgot – bólintott. – El kell árulnom, hogy nekromanta vagyok, ha másért nem is, azért, hogy megmagyarázzam, miért tapadnak hozzám a szellemek. És a véremről is tudniuk kell, hogy felkészültek legyenek, ha valami balul sülne el. Megemlítem a párduc formámat is a tekergős nevemmel együtt. Kíváncsi vagyok, mire következtetnek belőle.  
- De azt nem, hogy metamorfmágus vagy? – kérdezte Ginny homlokráncolva.  
- Hagyd, hogy azt maguk találják ki! – csatlakozott a Báró a szóváltásukhoz. Hóborc is közelebb siklott. – Hóborc és én elmegyünk a ládádért és a szobádba visszük. Ha szükséged lenne ránk, idézz meg minket!  
- Rendben – bólintott Harry. – Jó utat!  
Hóborc tisztelgett, majd vihogva elszelelt a Báró után. Remus és Sirius az asztalhoz léptek, és míg Sirius leült Harry mellé, Remus tálalt.  
- Mi volt ez az egész?  
- Elhoznak nekem valamit – szólt Harry vállat vonva. – Remus, ez csodásan néz ki!  
- Kösz, kölyök! – válaszolta a vérfarkas, és ő is helyet foglalt. – Csodálkozom, hogy Hóborc milyen jól viselkedik – tette hozzá, míg Sirius rávetette magát vacsorájára. Harry a szemeit forgatta, majd szórakozott pillantást váltottak Remusszal.

- Hóborc többnyire a saját dolgával foglalkozik, de a Báró tudja, hogyan tartsa kordában.  
- Csak a Báró? – érdeklődött Lupin.  
- Ne nyaggasd, Holdsáp! – mormogta Sirius a kenyéren keresztül. – Harry majd elmondja, amit akar, amikor akarja.  
Harry pislogott, míg Remus felsóhajtott, Ginny és Luna pedig nevettek.  
- Ne haragudj, Harry! – kérte a férfi.  
- Semmi baj, Remus – rázta a fejét a fiú. – Hóborc szót fogad nekem is, mert nekromanta vagyok.  
Sirius villája a tányérja szélén koppant, majd fémes csattanással a földre esett. Gyorsan lehajolt, hogy fölvegye, miközben Remus biccentett.  
- Ennek van értelme. Azt is megmagyarázza, hogy a kísértetek, miért szeretnek a közeledben lenni.  
- Ez azt jelenti, hogy egy seregnyi inferust fogsz készíteni? – kérdezte Sirius érzelemmentes arccal, miközben villáját óvatosan a tányérja mellé helyezte.  
- Merlinre, dehogy is! – borzongott meg Harry. – Nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy sikerülne.  
- De a nekromanták…  
- Harry nem hétköznapi nekromanta – szakította félbe Ginny. – Luna szerint – aki egyébként itt van, de csak Harry és kísértetek láthatják – Harry nekromanta tehetsége kizárólag az idézésben, manipulálásban és szellemek irányításában rejlik. A démonidézés és inferus készítés terén ugyanolyan problémákba ütközik, mint azok, akik nem jártasak a nekromanciában; és ugyanúgy képes démonokkal beszélni, mint ti – semmenyire. Viszont képes ellenállni nekik.

Sirius mérgesen dörzsölte az arcát, Remus meg Harryre somolygott.  
- Semmi baj, kölyök. Andromedát és Ted Tonksot, Nymphadora szüleit Halloween előtt nem sokkal inferusok ölték meg.  
Harry úgy érezte, mintha arcul csapták volna.  
- De láttam ma Tonksot…  
- Érzelmileg próbálja elhatárolni magát – szólt Sirius, majd bocsánatkérőn nézett Harryre. – Sajnálom, Harry. Tudom, hogy soha nem tennél olyat.  
- Barátok ellen soha. De nagy a kísértés, hogy kipróbáljam, rá tudnék-e uszítani egy hordányit Voldemortra és az embereire – válaszolta Harry azon morfondírozva, ki kreálhatta azokat az inferusokat, és el kéne-e intéznie őket. Hermione szerint Tonks hitt Remusnak és Siriusnak, mikor azt állították, Harry képtelen lenne szándékosan megölni a barátait, de ezt a véleményét nem verte nagydobra, mivel meg akarta tartani az állását.  
- Ne tedd! – mondta Remus. – Hagyd nyugodni a holtakat!

- Anyukád üzeni, hogy ha egyetlen inferust is készítesz, megtalálja az utat ebbe a világba, és beléd ver egy kis észt – szólt Luna is érzelemmentesen.  
- Mondd meg anyának, hogy nem kell olyan messzire mennie, mert nem próbálom meg – mondta Lunának, és mosolygott Remus és Sirius csodálkozó arcán. – Luna olyasmi, amit mi egy kísértet kísértetének hívnánk. Valaki, aki továbblépett, de a lelkét visszahívta egy nekromanta. Viszont, mivel ő is nekromanta volt életében, képes itt maradni, és közben a túlvilággal kommunikálni. Anya, apa, Hermione és az összesWeasley rajta keresztül szoktak üzenni nekem. Néha mások is, akik meghaltak, rajta keresztül üdvözölnek, de csak a családom – és itt Hermionére és a Weasleykre is gondolok – marad folyamatosan kapcsolatban velem.  
- Örülök neki – szólt Ginny egy könnyes somollyal.

Sirius azonban gonosz mosolyra húzta ajkait.  
- Hé, Ágas, te semmirekellő! Mégis mit gondoltál, hogy itthagysz engem az őrült kölyköddel meg egy francos vérfarkassal?  
Mindenki elnevette magát, míg Remus az asztal alatt Siriusba rugott. Mikor elhallgattak, Remus kíváncsian nézett Harryre.  
- Tudom, hogy a dementorok régen nagyon rossz hatással voltak rád. Ez mikor változott meg?  
Harry az állát dörzsölgette.  
- A tizennyolcadik születésnapomon kaptam meg az örökségem. Elég hatásos volt ahhoz, hogy visszalökjön az élők világába. Előtte ugyanis eléggé katatón voltam.  
- Ó, Harry… - suttogta Sirius, szemei fátyolosak voltak a régi borzalmak emlékétől. Keresztapa és keresztfia egy megértő pillantást váltottak. Sirius kétszer annyi ideig volt Azkabanban, mint Harry, a fiú mégis többet szenvedett, hiszen animágus formája nem volt, az ártatlanságában meg Voldemort mesterkedése miatt kételkedett. Harry Remusra pillantott, aki megviseltnek tűnt.  
- Miután felébredtem, meglátogattatok. Elmondtátok, hogy hisztek bennem. Én komolyan elhittem, hogy én vagyok a hibás a barátaim haláláért. Úgy értem, ha le tudom győzni az Imperiust miért nem tudtam visszanyerni a testem irányítását Voldemorttól? De ti hittetek bennem, és ez visszaadta az életkedvem. Amíg véletlenül nem keveredtem a túlvilágra, nem is tudtam, hogy Umbridge megátkozott, hogy Voldemortnak könnyebb dolga legyen.

Remus felállva az asztal másik felére sétált, és félszegen megölelte Harryt, aki tovább beszélt.  
- Akkor örülök, hogy Siriusszal addig győzködtük Dumbledore-t, míg végül megengedte, hogy meglátogassunk.  
- Én is – értett egyet Sirius, és megszorította Harry vállát. – Annál inkább, ha ez pont azon a napon történt, mikor magadhoz tértél.  
Harry rájuk mosolygott, és fejét Remusnak döntötte.  
- A Voldemort és köztem lévő kapcsolat még nyitva állt, szóval a töle kölcsönzött tudással jöttem rá, mikre vagyok képes. Párszaszájú – amit eddig is tudtunk -, animágus – egy párduc -, és nekromanta vagyok. Ja, és a vérem halálos méreg.  
- Az meg hogy lehet? – kérdezte Sirius kikerekedett szemmel.  
- Mikor Harry megmentett a Titkok Kamrájában – magyarázta Ginny -, megküzdött a baziliszkusszal, ami megharapta. Fawkes meggyógyította ugyan, de úgy hisszük, ez az oka.  
- A foga a csontomba mélyedt – bólogatott Harry -, azt hiszem, a méreg keveredett a csontvelővel, ami azt eredményezte, hogy az új vér már tartalmaz valamennyit belőle – fintorgott. – Vagyis, ez Hermione elmélete. Mikor Luna jobban elmagyarázta nekem, már szerintem is volt értelme.  
- Ha te mondod – szót Sirius, majd elnevette magát. – Azt hiszem, többé nem hívhatunk Ágaskának. Amíg Azkabanban voltál, kitaláltál magadnak egy tekergős nevet? – érdeklődött, míg Remus újra elfoglalta a székét. Harry szeme halványan felragyogott.  
- Aha. A Dorcha mellett döntöttünk.

Sirius villája ismét a földön koppant, míg ő és Remus elképedve bámultak Harryre. Hóborc pont ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy belóduljon a helyiségbe, és átadja Harrynek a rúnakígyó nyelv magos vizibogyófa varázspálcáját.  
- Potty pálcája.  
Harry elvette a pálcát a tokkal együtt, amit a jobb alkarjára csatolt. Miután ellenőrizte, hogy a pálca nem sérült meg, eltette, és Hóborcra mosolygott.  
- Köszönöm!  
Hóborc meghajolt, majd néhány légi bukfencet vetett. A Báró, aki a kopogószellem nyomában érkezett, gúnyosan elhúzta száját a forgó alakot figyelve, de nem szólt semmit. Sirius köhécselt.  
- Dorcha, mi? Nos, ez… érdekes…  
Remus a fejét rázta.  
- Honnan szerezted azt a pálcát? Nem úgy néz ki, mint amiket Ollivander készít.  
Harry mosolya csak egy árnyalatnyi pajkosságot tartalmazott.  
- Valóban nem. Egy afrikai pálcakészítőtől kaptam.  
Sirius lehajolt, hogy ismét felvegye a rakoncátlan evőeszközt.  
- Hát, legalább egy dologgal kevesebbet kell venni neked.  
- Ládám is van – vont vállat a fiú. Remus röviden végigfuttata kezét az arcán.  
- Azzal tisztában vagy, hogy a minisztérium az alteregódra vadászik, ugye?  
- Igen, mintha valahol már hallottam volna – helyeselt Harry. – A lakosság nagy része meg úgy gondolja, hogy Dorcha halott.  
- Egyébként mi történt? – kérdezte Sirius, az arcáról sütött a kíváncsiság. – Ha a minisztérium tudja is, nem mondanak semmit.  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
- Carrow-nak volt egy riasztója, ami azonnal jelzett neki, mikor valaki behatolt az ingatlanjába; ezt nem vettem észre. Már várt rám odabent. Párbajoztunk, és csak egy hajszálon múlt, hogy győztem. Hogy őszinte legyek, ha nem tanultam volna semmit Voldemort elméjéből, valószínűleg halott lennék. Ez, és Luna, aki őrszemként jött velem, mentett meg. Jóideig eltartott, míg visszaértem, és utána egyáltalán nem érdekelt, hogy Voldemort elfoglalja-e a minisztériumot.

- Újrakezded? – kérdezte Sirius.  
- Nem t'om – vont vállat Harry. – Egyrészről, ha kettesével elkapom őket, akkor Voldemortnak kevesebb támogatója lesz, mikor végre szembenézek vele. Másrészről viszont, ha újrakezdem, talán csak újabb fejvadászat indul ellenem.  
- Erősen kétlem, hogy elkapnának, hacsak nem hagyod nekik – fújtatott a Báró. – Mindössze annyit tudnak Dorcháról, hogy afrikai, nem kedveli a halálfalókat, valahogy hozzáférése van a velük kapcsolatos belső információkhoz, és nem riad vissza a sötét varázslatok használatától.  
- Igen – értett egyet Sirius. – Az egész afrikai varázsló egy illegális varázspálcával Britanniában dolog csak összezavarja őket. Egyszer még Kingsleyt is kihallgatták, de szinte mindig volt alibije, és mindig váratlanul érte a halálfalók érkezése.  
- A hangja amúgy is teljesen különbözik Kingsleyétől. Csak a hang alapú varázslatok tudnak ekkora változást művelni – tette hozzá Remus. – Talán mégis kéne vennünk neked egy pálcát, hogy legyen, amit nyilvánosan is használhatsz.  
Harry a Báróra pillantott.  
- Azt mondtad, valamelyik másik pálcám regisztrálva van itt, ugye?  
- A tölgy – bólintott a Báró.  
- Hóborcka elhozza! – ordította a kopogószellem, és elsuhant.  
- Jól van, mégis hány varázspálcád van? – szólt Sirius félig lenyűgözve, félig elkeseredve.  
- Három. Ez – mondta Harry, felemelve a jobb karját -, ami vizibogyófából és rúnakígyó nyelvből készült személyreszabottan. A tölgyfa, aminek hebridai feketesárkány szívizomhúr a magja. És az utolsó a fehérnyárfa augurán toll maggal. Hóborc és a Báró szerezték a másik kettőt.  
- És megfelelően működnek? – kérdezte Remus, miközben Hóborc visszatért a kért pálcával. Harry áttette a vizibogyó pálcát a bal kezébe, míg a jobbal a tölgyet markolta meg, miután azt is ellenőrizte.  
- Ez – emelte fel a tölgyfa pálcát, ami fekete szikrákat hányt -, működik, de a legrosszabb a négy közül, amit valaha használtam. A fehérnyárfa közel olyan hatásos, mint a régi magyal pálcám volt. Ugyanakkor, egyik sem olyan jó, mint a vizibogyófa.  
- Értem – bólintott Remus. – Tehát pálcára és ládára nincs szükséged. Ruhákra viszont igen – Sirius mérete túl nagy neked, és valószínűleg az enyém is. Még valami?  
- Bezoárok – szólt komolyan Harry. – Szeretném, ha mindkettőtöknél lenne legalább egy, és nálam is lesz néhány. A vérem nem veszélyes, csak ha bekerül a szervezetbe, például ha véletlenül lenyelik, vagy egy nyílt seben át felszívódik. Nem vagyok olyan közveszélyes, amilyennek néhányan tartanak, de nem akarok akaratlanul megölni másokat csak azért, mert mondjuk megsérültem, és segíteni próbálnak.  
Remus biccentett, és magához hívott egy darab pergament és pennát.  
- Rendben. Talárok és alsóneműk. Továbbá bezoárok, fejenként legalább egy.  
- Mi történt a régi holmijaimmal? – tűnődött Harry, míg ujjaival az állán dobolt. Sirius arca elborult.  
- A legtöbbet megsemmisítették, a pálcád kettétörték. Remus és én megmentettük a seprűd és a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyed, míg Dumbledore megtartotta a Tekergők Térképét, persze csak azután, hogy megmutattuk, hogy kell használni.  
- A családom gondoskodott Hedvigről, de azt hiszem, megölték a támadás idején. A könyveidet illetően viszont biztos vagyok, hogy az abszol úti használ könyvkereskedésbe kerültek. A bájitaltan alapanyagaidat meg az iskolai készlethez adták – tájékoztatta Ginny. – És biztos forrásból tudom, hogy a fotóalbumod nem volt az elpusztított tárgyak között, de, hogy hol lehet, arról fogalmam sincs.

Harry kérdőn nézett Lunára, de a szellem csak a fejét rázta.  
- Egyikünk sem figyelt arra, hogy mit csinálnak a holmiddal. Sajnálom. Nem tudod, ki tarthatta meg? Egyikünk ellenőrizheti.  
- Ööö… talán Hagrid? Őtőle kaptam. Vagy várj! Tavaly őt is meggyilkolták, nem?  
- Igen – válaszolt szomorúan Sirius.  
- Valaki kérdezze meg! – biccentett Harry. – Talán ő tudja, kinél van most.  
- Ron és Hermione megkérdezik – felelt Luna. Harry Remus és Sirius felé fordult.  
- Ron és Hermione megkérdezik Hagridot. Dumbledore megtarthatja a térképet, úgyis csak Roxfortban van haszna. Kösz, hogy megmentettétek a seprűm és a köpönyegem! – mosolygott.  
- Tudjuk, mit jelentett számodra az a köpönyeg – mondta Remus. – És Sirius nem hagyhatta, hogy tönkre tegyenek egy ilyen jó seprűt. Mivel ő adta neked, követelte, hogy adják át neki, ahelyett, hogy elpusztítják. Most a hallban lévő szekrényben van, Siriusé és az enyém mellett. A köpenyednek meg valahol a szobádban kell lennie.  
- Hagrid azt mondja, hogy ragaszkodott az albumhoz – tolmácsolta Luna. – De nem tudja, mi lett vele, miután meghalt, azon túl, hogy Dumbledore-ra bízta, hogy őrizze meg neked. Talán a kunyhójában van, vagy az igazgatónál.  
- Hóborc és én visszamegyünk az iskolába, és megkeressük – ajánlotta a Báró nagyvonalúan. - Ha nincs a házában, beszélünk az igazgatóval.  
- Az nagyszerű lenne! Kösz! – felelte Harry. A Báró fejet hajtott, míg Hóborc vihogva szó szerint átbukfencezett a falakon.  
- Előfordult már, hogy csöndben van? – kérdezte vigyorogva Sirius, míg Remus leszedte a tányérokat.  
- Néha – felelte szárazon Harry. – Általában kiküldtem, hogy bosszantsa a többi rabot vagy a dementorokat, így tudtam aludni.  
- Mókás lehet! – döntötte el Sirius, egy fáradt pillantást nyerve Remustól, és egy _te-őrült-vagy_ nézést Harrytől. Ginny és Luna jóízűen nevettek, a Báró csak a szemeit forgatta.

...+*+..+*+…

A következő nap a három tekergő – Sirius és Remus egyetértettek abban, hogy Harry kiérdemelte a címet – és a két lány kísértet az Abszol útra mentek, hogy gondoskodjanak Harry széfjéről, és bevásároljanak mindent Remus listájáról. Bár már három hónap eltelt, Sirius még mindig gyanakvó és ideges pillantások tömkelegét gyűjthette be a járókelőktől. Harry szintén kivette a részét ezekből, annak ellenére, hogy nyilvánosan ártatlannak nyílvánították. A közvélemény valóban csapongó volt.

Miután mindent megvettek, a kis csapat a Roxfort határához hoppanált, hogy gyalog tegye meg a hátralévő utat a kastélyhoz. Dumbledore tényleg megtartotta Harry fotóalbumát, miután Hagrid meghalt. Azonban, amikor a Véres Báró megkérte, hogy adja át neki és Hóborcnak, hogy elvihessék Harrynek, az igazgató visszautasította, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Harrynek személyesen kell elmennie érte. Így hát Harry úgy döntött, ebédidőben tesznek egy kitérőt a kastélyba.

Ahogy az épület közelébe értek, a helyi kísértetek – köztük a Báróval, Sir Nickkel és Hóborccal - előjöttek, hogy köszöntsék őket. Hóborc magán kívül volt az örömtől, mikor Harry beleegyezett, hogy kövesse őket a Nagyterembe, ahova egyébként csak akkor léphetett be, ha valamelyik tanár meghívta – de sosem tették. Harry ugyan nem volt professzor, de nekromanta képességei felülírták a szellemet kívül tartó varázsokat.

Már javában folyt az étkezés, mikor a Nagyterem bejárata feltárult, majd Harry belépett, nyomában Remusszal, Siriusszal, Ginnyvel, Lunával és Hóborccal. A legtöbb kísértet, akik köszöntötték, már szétszéledtek a kastélyban, néhányuk azonban belibbent a terembe a szokatlan társaság után.

A teremben mindenki arcán a döbbenet uralkodott, de senki sem szólt semmit, kivéve Hóborcot, aki őrült vihogással bukfencezett Harry mögött.  
McGalagony szólalt meg végül, nem sokkal az előtt, hogy Harry a főasztalhoz ért volna.  
- Mit keres itt Hóborc?  
- Hóborckát meghívták – tájékoztatta a kopogószellem, majd málnával dobálta.  
- Hóborc, viselkedj! – parancsolta Harry, hideg szemei Dumbledore csillogó tekintetébe fúródtak. – Az albumomért jöttem, igazgató úr.  
- Természetesen, kedves fiam – hajtott fejet az öreg mágus. – Nem lenne kedved előbb csatlakozni hozzánk?  
- Előbb megyek vissza Azkabanba – vágott vissza Harry. – És nem vagyok a fia! Csak az albumomat szeretném.  
- Úgy tűnik, még Azkaban sem taníthatja meg, hogy tisztelje az idősebbeket, igaz, Potter? – gúnyolódott Piton.  
- Épp ellenkezőleg, _Pipogyusz_, megtanultam, ki érdemli meg – kontrázott Harry csúfondárosan. Piton összehúzott szemmel méregette, készen, hogy újabb sértést vágjon Harry fejéhez, de Dumbledore közbevágott.  
- Ejnye, fiaim…  
Ezzel azonban csak két gyilkos tekintetet nyert.  
- A fotóalbumomat, igazgató úr! – szűrte a fogai közt Harry, próbálva visszanyerni önkontrollját. Úgy tűnik, Piton mindig a legrosszabbat hozza ki belőle.  
- Természetesen, Harry – sóhajtotta a mágus, aki mintha évtizedeket öregedett volna. – Fent van az irodámban.  
Harry biccentett, és intett az igazgatónak, hogy mutassa az utat. Dumbledore az asztalt megkerülve kivezette Harryéket a Nagyteremből, ahol azonnal hangorkán tört ki, amint eltűntek.

Az irodájában Dumbledore az egyik fiókjából elővette Harry albumát, és átnyújtotta neki.  
- Hagrid ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ne pusztítsuk el, hogy legyen valami, ami a szebb időkre emlékeztet, mikor kiengednek. Soha nem mondta ki, de úgy hiszem, ő végig biztos volt az ártatlanságodban. A végrendeletében arra kért, őrizzem meg ezt neked, és biztosítsalak, hogy soha nem felejtette el a kedvenc diákját.  
Harry keményen az ajkába harapott, és elvette a fotóalbumot.  
- Köszönöm, uram – suttogta. A mellette álló Sirius megszorította a vállát. Dumbledore egy nyögéssel helyet foglalt, és kezeit könyörgőn felemelte.  
- Harry, esküszöm mindenre, ami szent. Sajnálom! Tudnom kellett volna, hogy nem lennél képes a barátaid ellen fordulni.  
Harry kezei szorosabban tartották az albumot.  
- Talán, ha több időt töltött volna velem abban az évben, ahelyett, hogy ellökött volna magától, mindez nem történt volna meg, uram.  
- Talán – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Abban reménykedtem, hogy ha távol tartom magam tőled, Tom nem tud majd felhasználni ellenem, vagy engem te ellened.  
- Ez remekül bevált – válaszolt szarkasztikusan. Dumbledore némán fejet hajtott. Harry sóhajtva az albumot fixírozta. Nem tudta, hogy viselkedjen a mágus ezen arcával.  
- Ha ez minden, igazgató úr…  
Dumbledore bólintott, majd felpillantott.  
- Szívesen látunk a Rend gyűlésein. A régi főhadiszálláson tartjuk őket péntekenként hat órakkor. Sirius és Remus is el szoktak jönni.  
- Még meggondolom – felelte Harry, majd elhagyta az irodát és az iskolát is. Hagrid kunyhójánál azonban megtorpant.

- Mi történt Agyarral és Gróppal?  
- Agyar pár héttel Hagrid halála után múlt ki, valószínűleg a gazdája hiánya vitte el – szólt lágyan Remus. – Grópot ugyanabban a harcban ölték meg, mint Hagridot.  
Harry összeszorította a szemeit, hogy visszatartsa könnyeit. Voldemort lassan, de biztosan elpusztított mindent, ami jó ezen a földön. És Harry volt az egyetlen, aki legyőzheti. Mire kinyitotta a szemét, újra elszántság költözött szívébe.  
- Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy Dorcha bebizonyítsa, nincs olyan halálfaló, aki megállíthatná – mondta határozottan. Remus, Ginny és Luna elmosolyodtak, míg Sirius örömkiáltást hallatott, Hóborc meg eszelősen kacagott nem egy furcsa pillantást kiváltva az éppen kviddicsezni igyekvő, vagy csak a házi feladatokat feledni óhajtó diákoktól.

* * *

**Következő fejezet:** Azt tenni, ami helyes


	7. Azt tenni, ami helyes

_Azt tenni, ami helyes_

Szombat este a szolgálatban lévő négy auror döbbenten hagyta abba a csevegést, mikor három elkábított halálfaló jelent meg az iroda közepén egy üzenettel és egy kazettával. Meglepett pillantást váltottak, s nem tudták, mitévők legyenek. Ők is halottnak hitték Dorchát.  
Főnökük, Kingsley Shacklebolt, éppen ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy visszaérjen a mosdóból. A küszöbön kikerekedett szemekkel torpant meg, majd felkapta a cetlit és olvasás közben nevetésben tört ki.  
A legfiatalabb szolgálatban lévő auror, Susan Bones, kíváncsian megkérdezte:  
- Mi az, Kingsley? Mit ír?  
- „Amint látjátok, mihaszna seggfejek – olvasta Kingsley vigyorogva -, nagyon is élek. Gondoltam, hagyom, hadd szenvedjetek egyedül a háborútokban, de néhány jóbarátom emlékeztetett azokra a számomra fontos személyekre, akik az életüket adták ezért az országért. Így újra pálcát ragadtam, hogy levadásszak pár szarrágót vacsorára. Úgy hallottam, mustárral kifejezetten finomak. Azonban, a gyomrom felfordul, ha arra gondolok, hogy saját magamnak kéne megnyúznom őket. Szóval inkább lepasszolom őket nektek. Értesítsetek, hogy tényleg olyan jók-e mustárral!" Aláírás: Dorcha.  
Az elfogott halálfalók harsány nevetésre tértek magukhoz. Kingsley föléjük tornyosulva széles mosolyt villantott rájuk.  
- Uraim, üdvözlöm önöket az Auror Főparancsnokságon! Nyersek vagy porhanyósak szeretnének lenni?  
Az újra felerősödő kacagás közepette a halálfalók értetlenül bámulták az aurorokat.

...+*+..+*+…

_**DORCHA VISSZATÉRT?  
írta: Jenny Richards**_

_Három elkábított halálfaló jelent meg tegnap este az Auror Főparancsnokságon egy provokáló levél és egy mugli hangkazetta kíséretében, mely Dorcha védjegye. Mikor lejátszották, az aurorok megbizonyosodtak arról, hogy a tettes valóban a hírhedt Dorcha volt. Ezt a halálfalók vallomása is alátámasztotta._  
_Rufus Scrimgeur, a mágiaügyi miniszter azt nyilatkozta, hogy az ezer galleonnyi vérdíj Dorcha elfogásáért vagy nyomravezetéséért továbbra is érvényes. Kingsley Shacklebolt, az Auror Főparancsnok azonban másként látja a dolgot: „Valószínűleg Dorcha az egyetlen boszorkány vagy varázsló, aki képes elfogni és eredményesen kikérdezni a halálfalókat. Az üldözése helyett, köszönetet kellene mondanunk neki. Néhány Merlin díj sem ártana. Ő többet tett a jó győzelme érdekében, mint az egész auror brigád együttvéve."_  
_Meglepő módon, Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort igazgatója is inkább Shacklebolt főparancsnokkal ért egyet. „Dorcha sokat tesz a jövőnkért. Ez a háború nem csak a minisztérium és V- között zajlik, hanem Nagy-Britannia egész mágikus lakosságára kiterjed. Szégyen, hogy ahhoz, hogy erre rájöjjünk egy külföldire van szükségünk. A félelem nem lehet indok azért, hogy a jövőnket veszni hagyjuk!" mondta Dumbledore._  
_Amíg folynak a viták Dorcha elfogatásával kapcsolatban, az afrikai hős bebizonyítja, hogy semmiféle vérdíj nem akadályozhatja meg abban, hogy országunkért harcoljon._  
_Merlin adjon neki erőt!_

...+*+..+*+…

- Nos, Dorcha, úgy tűnik az aurorok közt is vannak rajongóid – tette le vigyorogva az újságot Sirius. Harry visszamosolygott.  
- Jó tudni, hogy nem az egész minisztérium korrupt – viccelődött egy villára szúrt tojással mutogatva. – Azért sajnálom, hogy nem árulták el, finomak-e a halálfalók mustárral.  
Megjegyzésére Remus horkantott egyet.  
- Azt hiszem, én nem akarom tudni.  
- Holdsáp nyersen, fűszerezés nélkül szereti őket – élcelődött Sirius, mire Remus bokán rúgta. Sirius a nevetgélő Harryhez fordult. – Ma este is mész?  
- Még nem döntöttem el. Van néhány halálfaló, akikért elmehetnék, de nem tudom, hogy most menjek, vagy várjak, míg lehetőségem lesz többet is elintézni.  
Ekkor Ginny, arcán mosollyal, siklott be a helyiségbe.  
- 'Reggelt! Milyen őrültség van ma a Prófétában?  
- Olvasd el! – nyúlt Remus az újságért, majd a megfelelő oldalon kinyitotta a kísértetnek. Ginny gyorsan átfutotta a cikket, amíg a többiek befejezték a reggelijüket.  
- Lenyűgöző! – horkantott. – A sajtó szereti ezt az énedet, Harry.  
- Idén a fekete hódít, nem tudtad? – humorizált Remus.  
- Nem – intette le Sirius. – Az akcentus lehet az oka.  
Ginny a szemeit forgatta.  
- Harry, mikor veszed célba Bellatrixot? Umbridge-et már elfogták, Malfoy meg ki tudja, hol bújkál...  
- Egyik halálfalót sem könnyű elkapni, aki a belső kör tagja – sóhajtotta Harry. – Ők általában Voldemort közelében vannak. Ha egy rajtaütésük közben lenne rá esélyem, nem tétováznék.  
- Ha így teszel, valamelyikük biztosan megpróbál majd elfogni közben – jelentette ki Remus. – Amekkora vérdíjat fizetnek érted, bolondok lennének kihagyni egy ilyen alkalmat.  
- Szerinted nem tudom? Ennek ellenére akarom Bellatrixot és Luciust. Azok ketten és Umbridge tehetnek Hermione, Ron és Luna haláláról. Nem beszélve szegény Neville-ről, aki megőrült.  
- És ök juttattak téged börtönbe. Erről se feledkezz meg! – szúrta közbe Ginny.  
- Igen, arról is ők tehetnek – húzta halvány mosolyra az ajkait.

Luna ekkor csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
- Szerencséd van, ugyanis Lucius Malfoy ma elmegy a Gringottsba Martin Yaxley-nek álcázva magát.  
- És a koboldok úgy beengedik a széfjébe? – lepődött meg Harry.  
- Amíg nálad van a kulcs nem csinálnak nagy felhajtást belőle. Pontosabban a kulcs és a széf tulajdonosának engedélye. Malfoy azonban nem bízza másra a vagyonát, szóval mindenképpen ő maga megy – magyarázta Luna.  
- Mikor? – kérdezte Ginny Harry helyett, aki sebesen ette a rántottáját.  
- Nem sokára. Egy órán belül, azt hiszem – hangzott a felelet.  
- Rendben – bólintott Harry, majd az összezavarodott Siriusra és Remusra tekintett. – Lucius Malfoy ma álruhában elmegy a Gringottsba. Egy rövid időre lelépek. Remus, ugye azt mondtad, a közelben van egy tisztás...  
- Igen, dél felé. Odaküldöd, hogy kivallathasd?  
- Aha. Majd készítek egy zsupszkulcsot; pár óra múlva itthon leszek! – kiáltott hátra a válla fölött, ahogy a szobájába rohant. Amint becsukta az ajtót vonásai változni kezdtek. A lehető legunalmasabb arcot szerette volna magának, ami könnyedén eltűnik a tömegben. Mikor ezzel megvolt, egy pár afrikai göncöt húzott magára, amiket megbűvölt, hogy a jelenlegi angol divatnak eleget tegyenek.

Homlokára is feltette a pántot, miközben elhagyta a házat, hogy elrejtse sebhelyét; s a biztonság kedvéért egy bűbájt is tett rá, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy a hege biztonságosan el van fedve, a kis övtáskájának – amit mindenhova magával vitt - tartalmát vette szemügyre. Az előre belekészített minisztériumi zsupszkulcs, néhány bezoár és szorult helyzetekben hasznos bájitalok voltak benne. Legutoljára azt ellenőrizte, hogy van-e új, üres kazetta a vallatás rögzítésére.

Amikor a Remus által említett tisztásra ért, Ginny és Luna is megjelentek.  
- Ha nagyon erősen akarod, Ginny láthatatlanná válik az élők számára – kezdte Luna. – Hat szem többet lát, mint kettő, és neki amúgy is melletted kell maradnia.  
Harry helyeslőn bólintott, majd arra koncentrált, hogy csak Luna és ő láthassa Ginnyt.  
- Kész. Ó, itt egy jó kő! _Portus_. Jól van. Az Üstbe hoppanálok. Ti menjetek és figyeljétek a Gringotts bejáratát; ha látjátok azonnal szóljatok! Én bent leszek.  
- Oké.  
Azzal Harry elhoppanált. Amint a lányok is követték, elindult a bank felé. Közben próbálta azt a látszatot kelteni, mintha céltalanul sétálgatna az Abszol úton, nem pedig egy halálfalót készülne elkapni vagy valami hasonló. Vasárnap lévén nem ő volt az egyetlen ődöngő. A bankban mindössze hat percet várakozott, mielőtt Luna megjelent.  
- Ginny vele van.  
Harry felpillantott, majd aprót biccentett, mikor meglátta a lányt Martin Yaxley fölött lebegni, aki határozottan a pult felé haladt. Harry is elindult abba az irányba, morózusan bámulva a padlót, mígnem beleütközött valakibe.  
- Hé! Nézz már az orrod elé, idióta! – csattant fel _Yaxley_. Harry, hogy megőrizze egyensúlyát, megragadta a másik karját.  
- Uram, higgye el, nagyon sajnálom! – mondta, s az utolsó szó aktiválta a kezében lévő zsupszkulcsot. Amint megérkeztek, Harry elsuttogott egy _stupor_t, mire a férfi összeesett.

Harry sóhajtva eldobta a használt zsupszkulcsot, majd láncokat bűvölt Lucius köré. Ezután magához hívta a férfi pálcáját és kaján örömmel kettétörte.  
- Mindig is erre vágytam! – mormolta elégedetten. Miután a pálca darabjait a zsebébe süllyesztette, Harry levette a ruháiról és a homlokpántjáról a bűbájokat. Miközben előkészítette a kazettát vonásait Dorcháévá alakította és akcentusát is megváltoztatta. Aztán eindította a felvételt.  
- Üdvözletem, aurorok! Tudom, legtöbbször csak éjszaka zavarlak titeket, de úgy döntöttem, ma kaptok valami különlegeset. _Stimula_! Szép napot, Martin Yaxley! Vagy szólítsam inkább Lucius Malfoynak?  
- Dorcha – vetett átható pillantást az önelégült afrikaira -, szóval mégsem haltál meg.  
- Merlinre, nem! Az idiótákból elegem van ugyan, de ez nem elég ahhoz, hogy meghaljak. Most pedig, válaszolnál néhány kérdésre? – kérdezte vidáman Dorcha.  
- Menj a pokolba!  
- És amíg ott vagyok foglalok neked és az uradnak egy helyet, jó? Na, de kezdjük az elején: miért voltál ma a Gringottsban Martin Yaxley-nak álcázva?  
- Nem vagyok köteles válaszolni neked – fújtatott Lucius.  
- Ez kedves! Vajon akkor sem beszélsz, ha cserébe szabadon engedem a fiadat? – Dorcha szórakozottan az állához ütögette a pálcáját.  
- Tessék? – kérdezte feszülten Lucius.  
- A fiad, az az elkényeztetett szőke ficsúr, rémlik? Mi is a neve? Draco, nem? Jól mutat a nappalimban, de sajnos folyton bepiszkít.  
- Lehetetlen! – nyögte a másik.  
- Akarsz fogadni az életében?  
- Baszd. Meg. – sziszegte Lucius.  
- Szerintem inkább az engedelmesebb típusba tartozol. Ez azt jelenti, hogy nálatok Narcissa hordja a nadrágot, igaz? Nos, gondolom, ez megmagyarázza az igényedet, hogy mások lába előtt hajlongj... – merengett Dorcha.

Lucius arcszíne lassan paprika vörösre váltott.  
- Te... Te...  
- Ó, igen! Mit is csináltál a Gringottsban Yaxley-ként? Gyerünk, Lucius! Az egész nap előttünk áll még, de emlékeztetnélek, hogy a fiad ma még nem kapott enni...  
- Pénzt akartam kivenni a széfemből! – üvöltötte a férfi. Kikerekedett szemeiben harag fénylett. – A háború sokat elvisz, kezdtünk kifogyni. Ha annak az átkozott Weasley kölyöknek a kísértete nem maradt volna itt, hogy kiszabadítsa Pottert, ez sem lenne probléma!  
- Hm – mosolygott Dorcha. Ez már-már túl egyszerű volt. – Biztosan sokat hallottál már Potter tárgyalásáról. Az igaz, hogy egészen addig Imperius alatt tartottad Ginevra Weasley-t, amíg végre nem hajtották rajta a felejtés átkot?  
- Igen. És minden más is, amit a második tárgyaláson elmondott igaz. Tényleg nálad van a fiam?  
- Talán. Mióta vagy halálfaló?  
- Mióta végeztem a Roxfortban. Ha minden kérdésedre válaszolok, elengeded, ugye? De nem a minisztérium karjaiba!  
- Hát persze! Milyen gaztetteket követtél el halálfalóként?

Lucius tetteinek listája hosszúra rúgott. Kis híján Dorchát is lenyűgözte, és ez nagy szó volt, hiszen annyi mindent látott már Voldemortnak köszönhetően, és sok szörnyűséget hallott a többi elfogott halálfalótól is.  
Mikor Lucius befejezte, Dorcha a következő kérdésre tért.  
- A közeljövőben terveztek valamilyen rajtaütést?  
- Nem – szólt Lucius feszülten. Dorcha összehúzott szemmel méregette.  
- Hazudsz.  
- Nem éri meg kivívni a Nagyúr haragját. Tudod, mi történt Abigail Gibbonnal?

Dorcha megremegett. Tudta, mi történt azzal az ártatlan asszonnyal, akinek semmi köze nem volt a háborúhoz. Voldemort nagy látványosságot csinált a halálából, miután rájött, hogy a férje szivárogtatta ki a következő támadás részleteit. Macnair házát is felgyújtotta. Voldemort egyáltalán nem tolerálta az árulást. Az elfogott halálfalók, miután mindent bevallottak Dorchának, jobban jártak, ha kivégezték őket.

Látva a megértést Dorcha karamellszín szemeiben, Lucius bólintott.  
- Ha kell verd láncra Dracót, de ne engedd, hogy miattam úgy végezze!  
Dorcha beleegyezőn biccentett.  
- Előfordult valaha, hogy Voldemort Imperiust szórt rád, hogy elvégezz valamit, amit magadtól nem tettél volna meg?  
- Nem – válaszolta megkönnyebbülten, mikor úgy vélte Dorcha nem fog olyat kérdezni, ami veszélyeztetné a fiát.  
- Utolsó kérdés: Draco vagy Narcissa felvette a Jegyet?  
- Csak Narcissa, azért, hogy Dracónak ne kelljen.  
Dorcha leállította a felvételt, és visszatekerte a szalagot.

– Hol van Draco? Talán biztonságba tudom helyezni.  
Lucius álla a padlón landolt döbbenetében. Meglehetősen szokatlan látványt nyújtott így, főleg, hogy a Százfűlé főzet hatása múlni kezdett.  
- Nem vagyok szükségtelenül kegyetlen, Lucius – forgatta a szemeit Dorcha. – Halálfalókra vadászom, mert megölték a családom és a barátaimat. Ha tudtam volna, mit fog Voldemort tenni Abigail Gibbonnal, kiszöktettem volna az országból. És bár a fiad nem nevezhetjük ártatlannak, közel sem annyira romlott, mint te. Mivel a Jegyet sem viseli, Voldemort nehezebben talál majd rá.  
Dorcha nem akarta, hogy a régi iskolai rivalizálásuk befolyásolja a döntését. Egy szemernyit sem kedvelte Dracót, de már felnőttek voltak. Az emberek pedig változnak.

– Blaise Zabiniéknál van. A kandallóban a Zabini kúria címet használd! Egy ideig biztonságban lesz ott, de nem sokáig. Főleg, hogy Blaise szülei Olaszországba készülnek, és egyedül hagyják a fiúkat – mondta Lucius. – Tényleg meg fogod őt védeni?  
- Megpróbálom.  
- Köszönöm – könnyebbült meg a szőke.  
Dorcha pislogott egy párat. A férfi hangjából áradó öszinteség váratlanul érte. Döbbenetéből a hirtelen előtte termő, mérges tekintetű Luna billentette ki.  
- Ööö... Igen, hol is tartottunk? Nézzük csak! Kettétört pálca, megvan. Kazetta, megvan. Levél, melyben elpanaszolom, hogy nem árulták el, finomak-e a halálfalók mustárral, me- Ácsi! Az meg hova keveredett el?  
- Mustárral? – horkantotta Lucius, miközben Dorcha végigtúrta a zsebeit.  
- Ah, megvan! Igen, mustárral. Kíváncsi voltam, hogy egyáltalán kipróbálják-e. Az auroroknál sose lehet tudni!  
Lucius lenyűgözve hallgatta ezt, míg Dorcha a láncokhoz erősítette az imént felsorolt dolgokat. Végül elővette az egyik előkészített zsupszkulcsot és egy ragasztó bűbájjal Lucius fejéhez rögzítette.  
- Add át üdvözletem az auroroknak! – szólt vidoran, majd Lucius eltűnt.

Ginny azonnal Dorcha elé lebegett.  
- _Megvesztél_? Mit törődsz Draco Malfoy-jal?!  
- Te nem láttad, mit tett Voldemort Abigail Gibbonnal – vetett egy szomorú pillantást a lányra Harry. – Én igen; és nem engedem, hogy még egyszer megtörténjen akár Malfoy-jal, akár mással! – megfordult és visszasietett a kis házba. Egy gyors bűbájjal kiderítette, hogy csak Sirius és Remus tartózkodnak bent, ezért egyenesen besétált.  
- Dorcha? – nézett fel Sirius, aki Hóborccal kártyázott. A kopogószellem rávigyorgott.  
- Sziasztok! Be vagyunk kötve a hophálózatra, ugye? – kérdezte a kandalló felé iramodva.  
- Igen, persze. Miért?  
- Figyelj! – sóhajtotta Dorcha. – Draco Malfoy nem vette fel a Jegyet. Az apját most küldtem el a minisztériumba. Voldemort pedig gyűlöli az árulókat, és a haragját mindig azon tölti ki, ami az árulónak a legfontosabb. Abigail Gibbont _csaknem egy héten_ keresztül kínozta, miután elfogtam a férjét. A többi halálfaló családja is hasonlóan szenvedett. Nem kedvelem a Malfoyokat, de megteszem, ami tőlem tellik, hogy mentsem a menthetőt.  
Sirius nagyot sóhajtva hátradőlt a székben.  
- És hol tervezed elbújtatni?  
- Őszintén? Fogalmam sincs. Egy ideig itt is maradhat, amíg nem találunk jobb helyet. Kényszeríthetem, hogy tegyen esküt, hogy nem árul el minket, vagy valami ilyesmit. Ha rosszra fordulnak a dolgok, akár a Roxfortba is küldhetjük. Dumbledore biztosan befogadja.  
- Nem szívelem a Malfoyokat – bólintott Sirius -, de Dracóban Black vér is folyik. Hozd hát ide! Majd ráveszem, hogy tegyen esküt.  
- Köszönöm. Azért figyelmeztesd Remust!  
- Természetesen. És rendet rakok a másik hálóban. Azért jegyezd meg, hogy ő az egyetlen halálfaló ivadék, akit befogadok!  
- Rendben! – vigyorgott Dorcha, majd a kandalló felé fordult és egy maroknyi port szórt bele. – Zabini kúria!

Amikor Dorcha kitámolygott a kandallóból, egy manó jelent meg, hogy köszöntse.  
- Nibbs hogy jelentse be Önt, uram?  
Dorcha csak pislogott.  
- Engem nem kell bejelenteni. Lucius Malfoy küldött, hogy biztonságba helyezzem a fiát.  
- Nibbs azonnal szól Draco úrfinak! – kiáltotta a manó és eltűnt. Dorcha sóhajtva letakarította a ruháira tapadt kormot. Nem tudta, hogy Dorchaként vagy Harryként lenne-e sikeresebb ez a találkozás, de most már úgyis mindegy volt. Legalább a tölgy pálcája itt lehetne!

Draco Malfoy egy nagyon sápadt fiú társaságában érkezett meg, akire Harry halványan emlékezett az évfolyamából. Természetesen ő is a mardekárba járt. A páros egy hosszú pillanatig sokkolva bámult Dorchára, majd pálcát rántottak és egyszerre küldtek átkokat felé.  
Dorcha felvont egy pajzsot, majd mindkettő ellenfelét lefegyverezte.  
- Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy párbajozzunk, bolondok! Draco, megígértem az apádnak, hogy megpróbállak egy biztos helyen elbújtatni, hogy Voldemort ne találjon rád.  
- Miért hinnék magának? – köpte a fiú.  
- Mi másért lennék itt? – forgatta a szemét az afrikai.  
- Hát...  
- Hogy átadja Dracót a minisztériumnak? – kérdezte a másik fiú, aki Blaise Zabini lehetett.  
- Draco nem viseli a Jegyet. Helyette az anyja vette fel. Csak a halálfalókat küldöm az aurorokhoz – felelte Dorcha. – Egyébként meg, ha valóban el akartalak volna kapni, nem vártam volna itt türelmesen, hanem megtámadtalak volna, amikor a legkevésbé számítasz rá.  
- Ó.  
- Ja, ennek valóban több értelme van...

A két mardekáros hosszú ideig csak egymást nézte, majd Draco Dorchához fordult.  
- Hol van az apám?  
- Az Auror Parancsnokságon – mondta Dorcha őszintén. – Nézd, Voldemortnak vannak kémei a Winzengamot ügyintézői között, akik ugyanazon a szinten dolgoznak, mint az aurorok. Pillanatokon belül megtudja, hogy Luciust elfogták és akkor keresni fog téged. Szóval eljössz velem, vagy nem?  
Ahogy Dorcha beszélt Draco egyre jobban elsápadt, Blaise szemei pedig kikerekedtek. Kérdésére a szőke csak ennyit mondott:  
- Hadd pakoljak gyorsan össze! – azzal megfordult és kirohant a szobából.  
- Nos – sóhajtotta Blaise -, ha a Sötét Nagyúr valóban idejön, akkor ezen a kandallón fog érkezni. Hoppanálni ugyanis nem lehet, csak dehoppanálni. Szóval akár Draco után is mehetünk.

Dorcha bólintott, majd követte Blaise-t két lépcsősoron át a hallba, ahol Draco eszeveszetten pakolászott. Dorcháék az ajtóban állva szórakozottan nézték a kialakuló káoszt, mielőtt az afrikai megelégelve meg nem lendítette pálcáját. Draco ruhái összehajtogatták magukat és sorban a ládájába röppentek. Szeretett plüss sárkánya ezek tetejére került néhány másik mágikus tárgy és egy kézzel szőtt pokróc társaságában. Ezután a láda becsukódott, tetejére a szőke seprűje parkolt.

A mardekárosok tátott szájjal néztek Dorchára, aki elégedett mosollyal feléjük nyújtotta a pálcáikat.  
- Tessék.  
A fiúk tüzetesen végigmérték a visszakapott varázseszközt, mielőtt eltették volna.  
- Köszönjük! – monda Draco. Dorcha csak biccentett.  
- Biztonságosan le lehet kicsinyíteni a ládádat? Úgy könnyebben elhoppanálhatnánk.  
- Igen, pillanat! – Draco újra elővette pálcáját és lekicsinyítette utazóládáját, amit aztán a zsebébe tett. Szabad kezével a seprűjét ragadta meg, a másikkal ismét eltette a pálcát. – Blaise, te mihez kezdesz?  
- Azt hiszem – vont vállat a kérdezett -, én is összepakolok és a szüleim után megyek Olaszba. _Említették_, hogy nyugodtan tartsak velük, ha előbb hazamennél.  
- Rendben. Vigyázz magadra!  
- Te is, Draco! – Blaise ezután Dorchához fordult. – Megvédi őt, ugye?  
- Megteszem, amit tudok. Jelenleg nem én vagyok Britannia kedvenc varázslója.  
- Nekem ez elég – felelte Blaise, majd elment. Dorcha Draco felé nyújtotta kezét, aki azonnal bele is karolt.  
- Ne ítélj elsőre! – figyelmeztette őt Dorcha. – Nem minden az, minek látszik.  
Ezután arra a tisztásra hoppanált, ahol Luciust kikérdezte.

Draco zavartan nézett körbe.  
- Fidelius védi?  
- Nem – rázta a fejét Dorcha. – Ez csak egy egyszerű tisztás közel a házhoz. Kövess!  
Draco felzárkózott az afrikai mellé.  
- Tudom, hogy nem kedveli a halálfalókat, szóval mi az oka annak, hogy megvéd? Nem sokkal vagyok különb náluk.  
Dorcha felhorkant.  
- Öltél már valaha, Draco?  
- Nem – felelte kis idő múlva a szőke.  
- Élvezed, ha másoknak fájdalmat okozhatsz?  
- Nem! – ezúttal nem hezitált a válasszal.  
- Szeretnél egy nagyravágyó, őrült félvér lába előtt térdepelni?  
- Mi?  
- Voldemort félvér. Szóval?  
- Uhh, nem. Egy Malfoy nem térdepel senki előtt, főleg akkor nem ha az illető _félvér_.  
Dorcha ismét horkantott.  
- Te nem vagy halálfaló, Draco. Sőt, kifejezetten messze vagy attól, hogy az legyél. Hány ember halálát nézted végig?  
- Öhm... – pislogott Draco. – Kettőét, talán háromét.  
- Akkor még viszonylag ártatlan vagy – sóhajtotta Dorcha. – Nem szeretem, ha az ártatlanoknak bajuk esik.  
- Te öltél már? – kérdezte gúnyosan Draco.  
- Igen. Ötször.  
Draconak elakadt a szava.  
- Várjunk! Úgy hallottam Carrow-val halálos párbajt folytattál.  
- Igen, két halálfalót öltem meg – értett egyet Dorcha Mógust is beleszámolva. – De közvetve mások haláláért is felelős vagyok. Többnyire ártatlanokéért.  
Draco mélyen szívta be a levegőt.  
- Élvezted?  
- Nem – szólt határozottan Dorcha. Draco megkönnyebbülten bólintott.  
- Hány embert láttál meghalni?  
- Rengeteget – felelte kurtán, amint a ház kibukkant a fák közül. – Íme a Szabadság Háza. Légy üdvözölve!

– Szabadság Háza? – firtatta Draco.  
- Nos, igen. Sirius Black ötlete volt a név. Sajnos a humora finomhangolásra szorul – felelte Dorcha szárazon.  
- Sirius Black itt van?! – dermedt le pár lépésre a bejárattól a szőke.  
- Ő az anyád unokatestvére; megígérte, hogy befogad téged – forgatta a szemeit Dorcha.  
- Potter is itt van? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Draco.  
- Nőj már fel, Draco! – ripakodott ár Dorcha és kitárta az ajtót. – Sirius! Megjöttünk!  
Sirius azonnal ott termett és Dorcha és Draco kettősére vigyorgott.  
- Üdvözöllek a Szabadság Házában, kuzin!  
- Hát persze, _kuzin_ – gúnyolódott Malfoy. Dorcha égre emlet tekintettel forgatta a szemeit, míg Sirius mosolya kiszélesedett.  
- Vagy mi vagy Voldemort, kuzin. Most döntsd el!  
Draco arca hirtelen falfehérré vált.  
- Ti – nyögte.

Sirius komoly arccal bólintott.  
- Szeretném, ha megesküdnél, hogy senkinek sem árulod el a házam titkait. Az itt élők mind Voldemort ellenségei. Te és Dorcha jelenleg a listája élén vagytok. Ha megőrzöd a titkainkat, mi is vigyázunk a tiédre.  
Draco megértően biccentett és újra előhúzta pálcáját.  
- Én, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ezennel megesküszöm a mágiámra, hogy soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem árulom el a Szabadság Házának lakóit.  
Ekkor pálcájának vége fehéresen felragyogott.  
- Köszönöm – biccentett Sirius. – Most, hogy ezen túl vagyunk, Harry megmutathatja a szobádat.  
- Hogyne – horkantott Dorcha. – Gyerünk, Draco!  
A megszólított szája tátva maradt a döbbenettől, szemei kikerekedtek.

Dorcha szemforgatva visszaváltozott Harry Potter alakjába. Ekkor már Sirius is osztozott Draco döbbenetén.  
- Elfelejtettem említeni, hogy metamorfmágus is vagyok – villantott rá Harry egy önelégült mosolyt.  
- A francokat felejtetted el! – nevetett Sirius. – De jó volt, Harry! Nagyon jó! Van még más is, amit _elfelejtettél_ megemlíteni?  
- Csak néhány apróság – felelte félvállról. – Idővel úgyis rájöttök, gondolom. Draco, jössz?  
- Ez egy igazán váratlan mardekáros húzás volt! – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve.  
- Hidd el, ebben tehetséges vagyok – biztosította Harry, majd próbálta mozgásra bírni a másikat.  
- Várj! Ki lakik még itt?  
- Csak Remus – felelte Sirius gonosz mosollyal.  
- Ginny Weasley szelleme is legtöbbször itt tartózkodik, a Véres Báróval és Hóborccal egyetemben.  
- A Véres Báró és _Hóborc_?! - nyikkant meg Draco.  
- Harry nekromanta – kezdte a magyarázatot Ginny, aki ekkor tűnt fel Harry mellett -, akit nagyon kedvelnek a kísértetek. Hóborc még szót is fogad neki. Egyébként Luna Lovegood is itt van, de mivel ő nem igazi kísértet csak Harry és a szellemek láthatják őt.  
- Ahogy Ginny mondja – értett egyet Harry. – Na, de gyere már, ne ácsorogjunk itt!  
Draco halványan bólintott és elárvult tekintettel követte őt. Sirius és Ginny pedig nevetésben törtek ki.

* * *

**Következő fejezet:** Győzedelmeskedni


	8. Győzedelmeskedni

_ Győzedelmeskedni_

A következő öt hónap meglepően gyorsan elszállt a Szabadság Házában élő Draco számára. Ezidő alatt a fiatal férfi megtanult együtt élni, s néha még jól is szórakozni, a ház többi lakójának társaságában. Az erdei kis ház ugyan nélkülözte azt a luxust, amit eddigi életében sosem nélkülözött, mégis zökkenőmentesen belerázódott az ottani életbe. Egyedül a teliholdas éjszakák voltak idegőrlők számára. Bár Lupin rendszeresen szedte a Farkasölőfű főzetet, hogy tompítsa a benne élő farkas ösztöneit, s ott volt Sirius és Harry is, hogy átváltozásai alatt távoltartsák őt a háztól, Draco mindezek ellenére a takarója alatt összekucorodva, rettegve várta a napkeltét minden alkalommal. Ezen kívül más panasza nem volt. Mikor az odaköltözése utáni harmadik hónapban megkérdezte, meglátogathatja-e az apját, Harry késlekedés nélkül kapcsolatba lépett az aurorokkal és megkapta rá az engedélyt.  
Talán, dönötte el Draco, Harry mégsem volt annyira szörnyű – griffendéles mivolta ellenére sem.

...+*+..+*+…

A következő hónapokban Harry tovább csökkentette Voldemort csatlósainak számát, természetesen Dorcha alakjában. Amikor tehette, kimenekítette az országból a halálfalók családjait, vagy végső esetben a Roxfortban vagy a Grimmault téri házban szállásolta el őket. Csak a Szabadság Házának lakói tudták, hogy Harry és Dorcha ugyanaz a személy, ennek ellenére Dumbledore mindig kész volt segíteni az afrikainak, mivel helyeselte tetteit.

A minisztérium még mindig nem tudott mit kezdeni Dorchával. A miniszter el akarta fogatni, míg az aurorok egyesíteni szerették volna vele erejüket, vagy legalább egy medált kicsikarni neki önfeláldozása és bátorsága elismeréséül. A Próféta riporterei kihasználva a kormány döntésképtelensége szülte feszültséget hol Dorcha hőstetteiről, hol a minisztériumi huzavonáról írtak.

Voldemort dühöngött. Megtámadta Azkabant, hogy kiszabadítsa azt a néhány halálfalót, akit ott őriztek. A többit, Dumbledore javaslatára, a minisztériumi fogdákban tartották, vagy ha azok megteltek, külföldi börtönökbe szállították. A dementorokban már nem lehetett bízni. Azon alkalmakkor, amikor Voldemort még a szokottnál is dühösebb volt, Harrynek úgy megfájdult a feje, hogy le kellett feküdnie. Bármennyire erősen is okklumentált, a mágus haragja még így is hatással volt rá. A legrosszabb napjain a mágus addig támadta Harry mentális pajzsait, míg azok meg nem adták magukat, s utána borzalmasabbnál borzalmasabb rémképekkel árasztotta el a fiú elméjét.

Időről időre Harrynek eszébe jutott szerencsétlenül járt barátja, Neville, ezért többször is meglátogatta őt a Szent Mungóban, többnyire egyedül, szellemkíséretét hátrahagyva. Látogatásai alkalmával csendesen ült a fiú ágya mellett, szomorú mosolyával hol rá, hol a szomszédos ágyakon fekvő szüleire tekintve. Egyszer sem beszélt hozzá, mert semmi sem jutott az eszébe, ami javíthatna a helyzeten, s ha lett is volna ilyen dolog, Neville akkor sem értette volna meg.  
Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak megváltoztathatná a múltat.  
Az egyik ilyen látogatása alkalmával eljött az a pillanat, amire várt.

...+*+..+*+…

Harry, csakúgy, mint máskor, sóhajtva ereszkedett le a Neville ágya melletti székbe. Köszönésképp rámosolygott barátjára, aki viszonozta gesztusát, bár fogalma sem volt látogatója kilétéről. Neville az éjjeliszekrénye felé nyúlt, ahol egy csokor friss napraforgó állt. Kivett egyet a vázából és Harry felé nyújtotta. Csak annyit tudott róla, hogy gyakran meglátogatta, s olyankor mindig ott ült, ahol most is, s ugyanolyan szomorúan mosolygott rá, ahogyan az imént is tette.  
- Ezt nekem adod? – pislogott Harry a virágra. Neville bólintott.  
- Szomorú vagy – tette hozzá, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázna.

Harry enyhe meglepődöttséggel fogadta el a napraforgót. Mikor először látogatta meg barátját, a gyógyítók tájékoztatták, hogy Neville jobban tisztában volt a környezetével, mint a szülei, s hogy alkalmanként beszélni is szokott. Harry hitt nekik, bár ezidáig még nem hallotta barátját megszólalni.  
- Köszönöm, Neville.  
- Miért vagy szomorú? – döntötte kicsit oldalra a fejét a fiú. Harry mosolya, ha lehet, még szomorúbbá vált.  
- Mert miattam vagy itt.  
- Nem – rázta a fejét Neville. – A gyógyítók szerint egy nő miatt vagyok itt.  
- Igen, Bellatrix átkozott meg – értett egyet Harry. – De miattam voltál a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon.  
- Miért? – kérdezte ártatlanul.  
- Miért miattam? – Neville bólintott, mire Harry folytatta. – Azért, mert Voldemort elméjében megláttam, hogy a keresztapámat ott kínozzák. Így hát oda kellett mennem, hogy megmentsem. Csakhogy a látomás hamis volt.

Neville csak pislogott. Ez az ember itt Harry! De mégis honnan jött ez a gondolat?  
- Harry...  
Harry olyan sebességgel emelte fel az előbb bűntudatosan lehajtott fejét, hogy a nyaka is beleroppant.  
- Neville? Az előbb tényleg kimondtad a nevem?  
- Harry! – mosolygott Neville boldogan, hogy eltalálta.  
- Merlin... – suttogta Harry. Mióta Bellatrix megátkozta, senki nem szólította őt Harrynek Neville jelenlétében. Az egyik gyógyító talán említette barátjának a nevét, de ebben nem lehetett biztos. Most csak annyit tudott – és csakis ez számított neki -, hogy Neville emlékszik rá, tudja, kicsoda ő!

Mielőtt Harry vagy akár Neville megszólalhatott volna, Ginny jelent meg a kórteremben.  
- Voldemort odalent van!  
Alighogy ezt elmondta, az ispotály vészjelzői is megszólaltak.  
- Francba! – állt fel Harry, s már elő is kapta a vizibogyófa pálcáját, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy ez bizonyos kérdéseket vethet fel. Elvégre minden erejére szüksége lesz a sötét mágus ellen.  
Ekkor két gyógyító rontott be hozzájuk, akik azonnal Harryhez fordultak, amint meglátták.  
- Levédték az épületet, sem hoppanálva, sem zsupszkulccsal nem lehet elhagyni. De a betegeket el _kell_ szállítanunk innen!  
- Vannak seprűik? – bólintott a fiú. – Vagy egy kandalló valahol a felsőbb szinteken?  
- Nincsenek – válaszolta egyikük. – Az összes kandalló a földszinten található. És még ha lennének is seprűink, néhány beteget akkor sem tudnánk elszállítani velük.  
Harry az ajkába harapott, majd mint aki elhatározta magát valami mellett, bólintott.  
- Ginny, maradj itt! Én feldobok egy védővarázslatot az ajtóra, ami reményeim szerint kint tartja majd őket. Aztán lemegyek segíteni.  
- De az nagyon veszélyes! – kiáltott fel a másik, egyértelműen ijedtebb gyógyító.  
- Igaz, de nem lesz semmi gond, tudok magamra vigyázni. Viszont maguknak itt kéne maradniuk és készen állniuk a menekülésre, ha rosszabbra fordulnának a dolgok! Kapcsolatba léptek már az Auror Főparancsnoksággal?  
- Nem – felelte Ginny. – De Luna elment a Báróért és Hóborcért, akik majd segítséget hívnak. Ha szerencsék van, hamarosan ide is érnek.  
- Remélem is – mormolta Harry. A Neville-től kapott napraforgót a kis asztalra tette a váza mellé, majd barátjára mosolygott. – Légy bátor, Neville! Megígérem, hogy nem fognak újra bántani! – azzal megfordult és kisietett a teremből. Odakint a legerősebb védővarázslatokat szórta az ajtóra azon imádkozva, hogy kitartson a halálfalók hada ellen. Mikor úgy érezte, ennél többet nem tehet, sietve a lépcső felé vette az irányt levegő mágiájával gyorsítva lépteit.

A második emeleten végre összefutott egy halálfalóval. Bellatrix Lestrange veszettül kacagva kínzott egy gyógyítót. Harry épp csak annyi időre állt meg, hogy kimondjon rá egy _Avada Kedavrá_t, majd rohant is tovább, meg sem várva, hogy a nő összeessen a zöld fényben. A megkínzott gyógyító egy pillanatig csak zihált a megkönnyebbüléstől, majd felkapta az őrült nő pálcáját. Arca elégtételtől csillogott, mikor kettétörte.

Az első emeleten Harry ismét összefutott egy halálfalóval, aki egyensúlyát vesztve gurult vissza a lépcsőn. A Harryt gyorsító szél még távolabb is lökte volna, de a fiú megszüntette a varázslatot, hogy ellenőrizze, él-e még, majd azonnal továbbindult, mihelyst látta, hogy ellenfele a nyakát szegte.

Amint a földszintre ért, le kellett buknia, nehogy eltalálja egy felé süvítő átok. Kész bolondok háza volt a hisztérikusan sikoltozó gyógyítók és betegek, no meg a szanaszét röpködő színes átkok miatt. A főbejáraton és a kandallókon át aurorok nyomultak be a tömegbe, ezzel maguk és a fáradt kórházi dolgozók közé szorítva a halálfalókat.  
Voldemort ekkor jelent meg, s vérfagyasztó nevetéssel ritkítani kezdte ellenfelei számát. Ettől még nagyobb lett a pánik.

A zűrzavart látva Harrynek egy igazán őrült ötlete támadt. Ha csak ő ölheti meg Voldemortot, akkor a mágus egyedül őt venné komolyan egy párbaj során. Azonban, ha mással – például Dorchával – kerülne szembe, kevésbé lenne óvatos, s ezzel Harry malmára hajtaná a vizet. Ötletétől kissé meglepve, Harry azonnal felvette az afrikai varázsló alakját, s ruháit is az ő stílusára alakította. Homlokpántját egy a földön talált még tiszta kötszerrel helyettesítette. Miután akcentusát is módosította, készen is állt a harcra.

Bevetette magát a küzdelembe. A tömegben ő is csak egy volt a sok varázsló közt, aki a csuklyás alakokat átkozta. Senkit sem érdekelt, hogy megszólalásig hasonlított arra a személyre, akit a Próféta csak úgy emlegetett: Dorcha, a Sötétség Vadásza.

Hogy ne nagyon hívja fel magára a figyelmet, egyelőre csak világos mágiát használt. Fehér nyárfa pálcájával – melyet arra az esetre hordott magánál, ha egy nem lenne elég - egy gyors pajzsot vont az egyik medivarázsló köré, hogy megvédje őt egy különösen veszélyes átoktól, miközben vizibogyófa pálcájával egy síró gyerek fölé hajoló halálfalót kábított el. A következő pillanatban egy erősebb széllöket ugyanennek a halálfalónak az alélt testét lökte a gyilkos átok elé, hogy megóvjon egy boszorkányt.

Ekkor észrevett egy felé közeledő gyilkos zöld csóvát, amire egy _Avis_szal felelt. A sok apró madár közül kettőt elemésztett az átok, a többi célba vette a halálfaló szemét és pálcát tartó kezét. A terem távolabbi, Dorchától balra eső felén hatalmas lángcsóva bukkant fel, mely Dumbledore és Fawkes megérkeztét jelezte. Az ősz mágusnak azonnal el kellett hajolnia három felé küldött halálos átok elől, s Dorcha gondolatban feljegyezte magának, hogy soha ne jelenjen meg egy csatában ekkora csinnadrattával. Merlinre! Mégis hány mágus rendelkezik főnixszel Nagy-Britanniában?

Kaján kacagás és halálfalókat célzó kőtömbök jelezték Hóborc megjelenését. A kopogószellem könnyedén tért ki a felé küldött átkok útjából, ennek ellenére Dorcha bebiztosította egy erős pajzsbűbájjal is, hogy ne essen baja, ha mégis eltalálják.  
Ekkor egy ismerőssel ütközött össze.  
- Micsoda örömteli találkozás, kölyök! – vigyorogta Sirius. Dorcha horkantott.  
- Hiszen ismersz! Mindig a halálfalók nyomában járok – újabb széllökettel maga elé rántott egy holttestet, hogy kivédjen egy halálos átkot. – Remus és Draco is jönnek, vagy csak mi vagyunk?  
- Hamarosan telihold – felelte Sirius, miközben útjára engedett egy kábító átkot és felvont egy pajzsot. -, ezért megtiltottam Remusnak, hogy jöjjön. Draco meg úgy döntött, inkább vele marad.  
- Az év legjobb döntése tőle – jegyezte meg Dorcha, majd egy halálfaló kezére célzott a kések átkával. – Mármint, edzettünk vele meg minden, de még nem elég erős egy ilyen összecsapáshoz.  
- Na igen. Remus a legrosszabb napján is könnyedén elbánik vele.  
- Csak a jegyzőkönyv kedvéért – horkantott Dorcha -, előtte még veled is harcolt.  
- Azt már el is felejtettem.

Ekkor egy nem messze tőlük felhangzó hideg nevetés vonta magára a figyelmüket. Dumbledore, aki Voldemorttal harcolt, szorult helyzetbe került.  
- Rohadék! – köpte Dorcha, s egyúttal egy széllöketet is küldött a sötét mágus felé, akinek zöldesen derengő átka így a falba csapódott. Vörös szemei gyűlölettel telve fúródtak a karamellszín szempárba. Ajaktalan szája a „Dorcha" nevet formálta, majd dühödten felé küldte a halálos átkot.

Dorcha – Siriust is magával rántva – lebukott. Az átok így egy közelben lévő halálfalót talált el.  
- Menj! – súgta oda Siriusnak Dorcha, majd kiegyenesedve megindult Voldemort felé. – Hát végre találkoztunk! – szólt oda neki, mikor olyan közel ért hozzá, hogy nem kellett kiabálnia.  
- És már búcsúzunk is! – susogta a sötét mágus. – _Avada Kedavra_!  
Dorcha egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében maga elé rántott egy halálfalót, ahogy azt már többször is tette a harc során.  
- Látom, a saját embereidet is előszeretettel ritkítod.  
Voldemort válasz helyett dühödt üvöltéssel kezdte válogatás nélkül szórni rá a sötétebbnél sötétebb átkokat. Egyszerre két páláct használva, Dorcha könnyűszerrel védekezett és támadott is egyszerre, kizárólag világos mágiát használva. Voldemort azonban hamar megunta, hogy támadásait folyton blokkolják.  
- Harcolj velem! – kiáltotta parancsolóan.  
- Ó, hát miért nem ezzel kezdted? – válaszolta Dorcha vidoran, s útnak indította első főbenjáróját, amire ellenfele a sajátjával felelt.

A két férfi különböző átkokkal és rontásokkal bombázta egymást, miközben egymás körül táncoltak. Dorchának sokszor csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült levegő mágiájának hála kitérnie egy-egy támadás elől, s Voldemortnak is gyakran meggyűlt a baja a védekezéssel.  
Azonban, pont ahogy Dorcha remélte, Voldemort biztos volt benne, hogy csak Harry Potter győzheti őt le, s mivel jelenlegi ellenfele nem a fiú volt, nem volt elég óvatos. Mikor Dorcha áttört a védelmén a kések átkával, a mágus nem is foglalkozott sérülésével. Öreg hiba, ugyanis egy előző támadás következtben Dorchát is megvágták, s még mindig vérző sebéből a Vodemort karján lévő vágásba varázsolta a vérét. Alig pár másodperc telt el, s Voldemort remegve a padlóra került.  
Dorcha azonanl felkapta ellenfele tiszafa pálcáját és kettétörte.  
- Azt hiszem, itt a vége, pajtás! – mondta kedélyesen.  
- Mit... tettél...?  
- A vérem mérgező. Szerencséd volt, hogy a kis rituálédhoz forrásban lévő vízbe kellett tenni a hozzávalókat, különben már sokkal előbb meghaltál volna. Milyen kár!  
A haldokló vörös szemekben megértés csillant.  
- Po...tter...  
Dorcha letépte homlokpántját, láthatóvá téve legendás sebhelyét, mely egyértelműen kitűnt a többi hamis heg közül.  
- Az egyedi és egyetlen!  
- Majd... találkozunk a... pokolban...  
- Alig várom! – vágta rá Dorcha, majd felállt, ahogy Voldemort teste végleg elernyedt.

Mikor végre felnézett, egy kicsit megdöbbent. Akkor vette csak észre, hogy a fogadóterem megtelt aurorokkal, s mindenki őt bámulta. Úgy látszik, az ő és Voldemort harca tartott a legtovább.  
- Öhm... Meghalt.  
Kijelentésére fülsiketítő hangzavar – öröméljenzés – tört ki a teremben, és Dorcha nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne vigyorodjon. Sirius szuszakolta oda magát a tömegben, s szoros ölelésbe vonta.  
- Ezt nevezem én párbajnak! És én még azt hittem, _Dumbledore_ viszi a pálmát...  
Dorcha sóhajtva keresztapja vállán nyugtatta fejét.  
- És még rohadtul kimerítő is volt.  
- Azt elhiszem – nevetett Sirius. – Mindenki nagyon büszke rád, kiváltképp én!  
- Köszönöm, Sirius! – bólintotta Dorcha, miközben könnyeivel küzdött.  
- Semmiség, kölyök!

Ekkorra három aurornak, köztük a zilált külsejű Kingsley-nek és Tonksnak, is sikerült utat törni maguknak hozzájuk. Mindegyiküknek nagyon jó kedve volt.  
- Nicsak! Akkor te most Harry vagy Dorcha vagy? – állt meg a fiatal auror közvetlenül Dorcha előtt.  
- Mindkettő – felelte a kérdezett, majd azonnal visszaváltozott megszokott alakjába. – Én is metamorfmágus vagyok, csak nem annyira erős, mint te.  
- Király! – döntötte el Tonks.  
- Bizony, főleg ha észrevétlen akarsz maradni – vigyorgott Harry, mire Tonks felnevetett.  
- Igazán lenyűgöző küzdelemet láthattunk, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg Kingsley is.  
- És eléggé illegálisat is, legalábbis az átkok tekintetében – értett egyet Harry. – De, ahogy arra Dumbledore többször is rámutatott, egy párbaj során sokszor elengedhetetlen a sötétebb mágia használata.  
- Nos – mosolygott Kingsley -, azt hiszem egy figyelmeztetés is megteszi, tekintettel a körülményekre. Ne tegyen ilyet többet!  
- Megteszem, amit tudok, Főparancsnok úr! – Harry vigyora letörölhetetlennek bizonyult.  
- Ön okozta a szelet is idebent? – kérdezte egy Harry számára ismeretlen auror. Harry arca egy pillanatra megrándult.  
- Ööö... igen. Az elemi mágiához is értek.  
Megjegyzése nem kevés csodálkozó pillantást – és Sirius esetében kuncogást – váltott ki. Az elemek fölötti befolyásáról még Siriuséknak sem mesélt, habár ők tudták, hogy nem mindent mondott el nekik. Tonks csak a fejét rázta.  
- Harry, te aztán nem vagy semmi!  
- Ez nem vitás! – vágta rá Sirius, mire Tonks mosolyogva bólintott. Ezen még Kingsley is felkuncogott.  
- Sirius, menjetek haza! Úgy látom, már alig áll a lábán.  
- Remek ötlet.  
Harry a fejét rázva próbált Sirius támogatása nélkül megállni.  
- Éppen Neville-nél voltam, amikor Voldemort megjelent. Erős védelmet szórtam a kórteremre, amit meg kéne szüntetnem, mielőtt megyünk.  
- Rendben – sóhajtotta Sirius. – A felvonók működnek?  
- Csak egy, a vészhelyzet esetére fenntartott. És a kódra is szükségük lesz hozzá; várjanak, keresek egy medivarázslót... – tájékoztatta őket az egyik auror, mielőtt elsietett a fogadópultnál gyülekező gyógyítókhoz.

Amíg az auror távol volt, Hóborc libbent oda hozzájuk.  
- Morci halott! Potty győzte le!  
- Nem találtak el semmivel, ugye? – kérdezte tőle Harry vigyorogva, de a kopogószellem nemet intett.  
- Potty pajzsa megvédte Hóborckát, aki nagyon hálás!  
- Szóra sem érdemes – felelte Harry, nevetésre ingerelve a vele várakozó aurorokat és Siriust.

Az imént elszaladt auror ekkor tért vissza egy medivarázslóval, akinek a karján egy félig begyógyított, még vérző vágás éktelenkedett.  
- A negyedik emelet betegei hozzám tartoznak. Jól értettem, hogy Fairbank auror szerint, ön elhelyezett ott egy védővarázslatot?  
- A barátom, Neville ott van – bólintott Harry -, és nem tartottam valószínűnek, hogy ő vagy a többi beteg meg tudná magát védeni. Pár gyógyító is bent van velük.  
- Értem – biccentett a medivarázsló. – Erre tessék, Mr. Potter.  
Ahogy Sirius és Harry a férfi után indultak, Kingsley odaszólt Tonksnak:  
- Kísérd el őket, és bizonyosodj meg róla, hogy rendben hazaérnek! Harryt valószínűleg holnap kérdezzük ki, ma túl fáradt hozzá.  
- Rendben – azzal Tonks a trió után sietett és még éppen sikerült becsúsznia melléjük a liftbe. – Jelentenem kell, hogy épségben hazaértetek – tájékoztatta őket. Sirius bólintott, miközben újra neki kellett megtartania Harryt, mert a fiatal varázsló állva elbóbiskolt.  
- Mikor kell bemennünk vallomást tenni?  
- Kingsley megpróbálja holnapra halasztani. Persze, ahányan itt voltak meg amennyi takarítani valónk van, lehet, hogy még tovább is lehet húzni az időt. Majd megpróbálom elintézni, hogy Kingsley-t vagy engem küldjenek értetek.  
- Az nagyszerű lenne! – értett egyet Sirius, ahogy a lift megállt a negyediken.

Harry kiegyenesedett és az ajtóhoz sétált. Vizibogyófa pálcájának egy intésére megszűntette a varázslatot, majd mosolyogva benézett a kórterembe.  
- Minden rendben – mondta azonnal a két boszorkánynak, akik rászegezték a pálcájukat. A mögöttük lebegő Ginny láthatóan megnyugodott. – Ha jól látom, senki sem sérült itt meg, ugye?  
- Nem – felelte Ginny közelebb libbenve az ajtóhoz. – A biztonság kedvéért azért mindenkit a sarokba helyeztünk. Mivel küzdöttél odalent, egy vadkannal?  
- Nem – kezdte Tonks -, megölte Tudjukkit.  
A kísértetlány szemei kikerekedtek, aztán vidáman kiáltva körbeugrálta a szobát.  
- Ez _csodálatos_, Harry!  
Harry fáradtan elvigyorodott.  
- Az, de rohadtul kimerítő volt.  
- Mi van _vele_? – kérdezte egy halk hang a sarokból. Neville igyekezett mihamarabb kikecmeregni az összezsúfolt betegek közül, közben komoly tekintetét Harryébe fúrta.  
- Bellatrix halott – mosolygott rá Harry, amit Neville azonnal viszonzott.  
- Köszönöm!  
- Ez a legkevesebb – hangzott Harry válasza. – Hogy érzed magad?  
- Össze vagyok zavarodva – halványult el barátja somolya. – Emlékszem néhány dolgora; például a Roxfortra, a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra, a DS-re és a Cruciatusra.  
Harry döbbenten hallgatta Neville-t.  
- Te tényleg... emlékszel?  
Neville nagy szemekkel bólintott. Harry odarohant hozzá és megölelte.  
- Ez _csodálatos_, Neville!  
A medivarázsló, aki felkísérte őket, most közelebb lépett.  
- Mr. Longbottom, megengedi, hogy elvégezzek egy gyors vizsgálatot?  
Neville, még mindig nagy szemekkel beleegyezett, Harry pedig félreállt. A medivarázsló két diagnosztizáló bűbájt is végigfuttatott rajta, s eredményük láthatóan lenyűgözte.  
- Nos? kérdezte Harry, mikor a férfi egy harmadik tesztet is elvégzett egyetlen egy szó nélkül. Az végül fejcsóválva rájukmosolygott.  
- Valamiféle mentális falat vont fel, hogy megvédje magát a Cruciatus hatásától, ami most elenyészni látszik. Sajnos ennél bővebb magyarázatot nem tudok adni. Mikor kezdett el emlékezni?

Neville az ajkába harapott.  
- Reggel, mikor beszélgettünk, hirtelen beugrott Harry neve. Aztán, mikor Ginny is megjelent, eszembe jutott, hogy... őt megátkozták az Imperiusszal?  
- Lucius Malfoy tette – bólintott a lány veszettül vigyorogva.  
- Igen – biccentett a fiú. – És aztán Harry elment, én meg kezdtem egyre több mindenre emlékezni. Arra hogy Harry kezdett furcsán viselkedni és megölte Lunát. Meg, hogy előtte Luna azt mondta, Harryt megszállták. És thestrálokon repültünk! Szép lassan minden visszajön és összeáll.  
- Tehát az egészhez Mr. Potter a kulcs? – érdeklődött a medivarázsló.  
- Igen – döntötte el kis idő múlva Neville. – Mikor itt járt, sosem szólt semmit, csak ült az ágyam mellett azzal a szomorú mosollyal az arcán. Úgyhogy, gondoltam, egy napraforgó felvidítaná – itt Neville halványan elpirult, de azért folytatta. – Megkérdeztem, miért olyan szomorú, és akkor elkezdett mesélni a Misztériumügyi Főosztályról, nekem meg hirtelen az a gondolatom támadt, hogy ő Harry.  
- Merlin szakállára! – suttogta a medivarázsló, s úgy nézett Harryre, mintha magát Merlint látná. Harry aggódva közelebb araszolt Neville-hez. Sirius megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Igazán remek, hogy minden ilyen jól alakult, de Harrynek haza kéne mennie pihenni, _nekem_ pedig meg kéne nyugtatnom Remust és Dracót, hogy még élünk.  
- Dracót? – ráncolta a homlokát Neville.  
- Draco Malfoy – magyarázta Harry -, az évfolyamtársunk volt a Roxfortban. Egy szőke mardekáros, aki folyton úgy járt-kelt, mintha ő lenne az isten.  
- Ó, _Malfoy_! – csillant fel Neville szeme. – Igen, emlékszem rá, egy tucatszor többet érek, mint ő.  
Harry nevetve borult Neville nyakába.  
- De miért laktok együtt? – csodálkozott a fiú. Harry mosolyogva felnézett rá.  
- Maradj ilyen, Neville! – mondta, mire a másik ismételten elpirult. – Azért él velünk, mert mikor elkaptam az apját, ő arra kért engem, hogy védjem meg a fiát Voldemorttól. Mivel Draco sosem vette fel a Jegyet, beleegyeztem.  
- Harry menthetetlenül önzetlen – tette hozzá Ginny.

Sirius újra jelezte, hogy ideje indulni, mire Harry felsóhajtott.  
- Tudom, tudom, mennünk kell.  
Neville mosolyogva megölelte Harryt.  
- Később beugrassz majd, ugye?  
- Tudod, hogy igen – szólt, majd Ginnyhez fordult. – Itt akarsz maradni?  
A lány bólintott.  
- Elég közel vagyunk a házhoz?  
Harry kérdőn nézett keresztapjára, aki vállat vonva válaszolt.  
- Azt hiszem.  
- Jól van. Ha mégsincs elég közel, keress meg és megszüntetem a kötést!  
- Rendben, de most már menj aludni!  
- Igen, anya! – gúnyolódott Harry, majd Siriushoz csoszogott. Amint elfordult, Ginny a levegőbe rúgott, gyanúsan Harry hátsófelének irányába. Sirius csak a szemét forgatva figyelte őket.  
- Hoppanálhatunk innen?  
- Igen – tájékoztatta Tonks.  
- Rendben. Én Harryvel megyek, te úgyis tudod, hova kell menni.  
- Majd követlek titeket – bólintott az auror. – Indulás!  
Harry még intett barátainak, majd Siriusszal együtt egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

* * *

**Következő fejezet:** Élni


	9. Élni

_Élni_

Az ünnepélyen Harry vidáman ült le a szélesen mosolygó Neville mellé, aki az új auror egyenruháját viselte. Draco Neville másik oldalán, míg Sirius és Remus a Harry mellett maradt székeket foglalták el. A kviddics stadiont betöltő hangzavarban Harry épphogy csak ki tudta venni Hóborc örömkiáltásait, mikor bosszantó tréfái eltaláltak valakit. Azon tűnődött, meddig bírja még a Véres Báró cérnával, mielőtt a kísérteteknek fenntartott szektorba parancsolja a kopogószellemet, ahol egy sor látszólag üres volt. Harry és a kísértetek azonban jobban tudták. Mikor Harry arra pillantott, Lily Potter éppen a férjét szidta vehemensen, míg Fred és George Weasley a háta mögött leutánozta a mozdulatait.

Sirius megszorította Harry vállát.  
- Most mit csinálnak?  
- Apa valamivel felidegesíthette Anyát, aki most kiabál vele.  
- Fogadok, hogy James segített Hóborcnak – mondta Remus elnéző mosollyal. – Akárcsak Sirius.  
Az említett sértődötten fújtatott.  
- Hagyni kell a kis gazfickót kibontakozni, különben tréfából ránk dönti otthon a házat.  
- Tudod, bármikor visszaküldhetjük ide – mutatott rá Harry szórakozottan.  
- Hát persze – horkantott Draco. – Ennyi erővel egyenesen _hozzám_ is küldheted! – fintorgott az iskola új repülés oktatója.  
- Te legalább valamennyire biztonságban vagy tőle – jegyezte meg Neville. – De gondolj a többi professzorra!  
- Igenis gondolok rájuk, s olyankor mindig eltölt a káröröm felemelő érzése – biztosította Draco a griffendélest.  
- Sziasztok! – köszönt rájuk Tonks, ahogy Kingsley-vel helyet foglaltak a Harryék mögötti sorban. – Miről maradtunk le?  
- Azon kollégáim gúnyolásáról, akik nem mondhatják el magukról, hogy Harry barátai lennének – felelte Draco fellengzősen, mire Harry szórakozottan felhorkantott és Tonks felé fordult.  
- Nem izgulsz?  
- Dehogyis! – nevetett az auror. – Miután egy hónapig azt magyaráztam az újoncoknak, mi történt, és legalább száz jelentést megírtam arról a nyamvadt csatáról, már a könyökömön jön ki az egész. Te rendben leszel?  
Harry elhúzta a száját. A Voldemorttal való harc után Harry már-már remeteként élt, hogy ne kelljen foglalkoznia a sajtóval. A csata másnapján elment a minisztériumba vallomást tenni, s azon kívül csak néhány látogatást tett a Szent Mungóban. Másfél hónap elteltével ez volt az első alkalom, hogy kimozdult otthonról.  
Sirius újra megszorította a vállát.  
- Nem lesz semmi gond Dorchával. Az újságíróknak úgyis fent kell maradniuk a lelátón.  
Kingsley bólintott.  
- Hidd el, a miniszternek is legalább annyira elege van belőlük, mint neked!  
Harry megvetően horkantott.  
- Ó, tehát mégis van valami, amiben egyetértünk Scrimgeourral?

A miniszternek feltett szándéka volt, hogy a Winzengamot elé citálja Harryt, amiért Dorchaként illegális sötét átkokat használt, nem beszélve a szökéseiről az Azkabanból. Azonban, az aurorok nem voltak hajlandók letartóztatni őt, a Winzengamot pedig megszavazta, hogy ne legyen tárgyalás ezügyben – elvégre egy korábban ártatlanul bebörtönzött háborús hősről volt szó.

– Ahhoz túl közkedvelt vagy, hogy ne értsen veled egyet, Harry – viccelődött Sirius, mire Remus az oldalába könyökölt, Harry a szemét forgatta, a többiek meg csak nevettek.

Egy nagy, kerek képernyőszerűség jelent meg a fejük felett, mely a Harryéktől nem messze lévő emelvényt mutatta a magasabb sorokban ülőknek. Ez, minden kétséget kizáróan, volt a jel, hogy hamarosan kezdetét veszi az ünnepély. Felpillantva Harry láthatta, ahogy a Báró a sértődött kopogószellemet rángatja a szektoruk felé. Ő maga hátradőlt, hogy még egyszer – talán századszorra azon a reggelen – elismételje magában a szövegét.

A stadion elcsendesedett, ahogy Dumbledore lassan elindult az emelvény felé. Botjára támaszkodva – a Voldemorttal vívott harca majdnem a jobb lábába került – pontosan annyinak nézett ki, ahány éves volt; hiába a mosoly vagy a megszokott csillogás a szemében, amivel végigtekintett az összegyűlteken.  
- Barátaim – zengte -, köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek! Azért vagyunk itt, hogy számba vegyük nyereségeinket és veszteségeinket egyaránt. Igen, Voldemort elbukott, de ez a győzelem rengeteg bajtársunk életébe került. Az itt lévők közül senki sem mentes a gyász terhei alól – itt a mágus rövid szünetet tartott, hogy közönsége megemészthesse szavait. – Az eltávozottak listája valóban hosszú, de, barátaim, a társadalmat nem lehet újjáépíteni, ha a múlton kesergünk. Elvesztett szeretteink azt szeretnék ha tovább lépnénk, s egy jobb jövőből emlékeznénk rájuk. Győztünk, s ezt nekik köszönhetjük. A szeretteink elvesztésekor érzett fájdalom a mi erényünk, mely Voldemort bukásához vezetett – a közönség hangos üdvrivalgásban tört ki, mire rájuk mosolygott.

Harry megkockáztatott egy pillantást a kísértetek szektora felé, s látta, hogy mindegyikük szélesen mosolyog. Igen, ők tényleg azt akarták, hogy továbblépjenek – Luna és Ginny épp elégszer mondták már ezt neki az elmúlt hetekben.  
Ahogy a zaj elült, Dumbledore bólintott.  
- Emlékezzetek szeretteitekre, de az élőkről se feledkezzetek meg! Bátor aurorjaink és eltökélt gyógyítóink nélkül a Szent Mungóban még mindig háborúskodnánk. És mindenek felett, ne feledjük azt, aki megszabadított minket minden idők legkegyetlenebb gyilkosától: Harry „Dorcha" James Pottert!

A nagy éljenzés közepette, mélyet sóhajtva s még egy Sirius féle vállszorítást begyűjtve, Harry felállt és elindult az emelvényre. Dumbledore-ral kezet fogtak, majd az idős mágus elbicegett, s Harry átvette a helyét a pódiumon, amire már előzőleg feltették a _sonorus_t. Megvárta, míg a tömeg elcsendesedik, s csak akkor kezdett beszélni.  
- Köszönöm bajtársaim! Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után végre ismét békében élhetünk. Igen, legyőztem Voldemortot, de ha nem lettetek volna ott a Mungóban aznap, biztosan nem sikerült volna. Az a csata kész bolondokháza volt, nekem elhihetitek! És azt is hadd mondjam el, hogy nincs semmi dicsőség egy olyan szemét elpusztításában, mint Voldemort.  
- Draco Malfoy egyszer azt kérdezte tőlem, ismerve a múltját, miért akarom megvédeni. Iskolás éveinkben a vér tisztaságáról és a pénzről eltérő nézeteink miatt folyton összetűzésbe keveredtünk, s ezen fikarcnyit sem segített, hogy ellentétes oldalon álltunk a háborúban. Kérdésére kérdéssel feleltem. Végignézte már egy másik ember halálát? Ölt már valaha? Élvezte, hogy szenvedést okozhat? Voldemort és megannyi követője mind igennel felelne ezekre. Ha ezekre képtelenek vagyunk, akkor különbbek vagyunk náluk.

Itt rövid szünetet tartott, majd folytatta:  
- Az Azkabanban töltött évek alatt rengeteg időm volt azon merengeni, miért is kerültem oda pontosan. Akik ismernek, tudják, hogy sokszor panaszkodom a befolyásolható közvéleményről. Egy bölcs varázsló egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy az emberek legtöbbször nem néznek a dolgok mélyére. Egyszerűen elhiszik, amit mondanak nekik, és többet nem törődnek semmivel. Mikor egy cikk a Reggeli Prófétában ezt vagy azt állít és még egy őrült elmebeteg is alátámasztja azt, akkor hajlamosak vagyunk az egészet készpénznek venni, akkor is, ha egyébként ismerjük azt, akiről szó van és tudjuk, hogy rá ez nem igaz. A lényeg tehát az, hogy legyünk szkeptikusak minden hasonló hírrel kapcsolatban, amíg meg nem győződünk annak valóságtartalmáról! A látszat legtöbbször csal.  
- Még egy dolog, mielőtt átadom a pódiumot Scrimgeour miniszter úrnak. Sok időt töltöttem a holtakkal mind a Roxfortban, mind az Azkabanban. Életre szóló barátságot kötöttem néhány iskolai és minisztériumi kísértettel, ellenségre azonban egyre sem leltem közülük. Mikor az ember útmutatásra szorul, ők tudnak a lehető legjobban segíteni, mert nem ítélnek el senkit első látásra, hanem figyelmesen végighallgatják. Sőt, olyan dolgokat is meglátnak, amit álmunkban sem hittünk volna! Továbbá, erre a Véres Báró egyfolytában emlékeztet, kémnek sem utolsók. Befejezésül, hadd köszönjem meg még egyszer, hogy eljöttetek, s ezzel át is adom a szót a mágiaügyi miniszternek, Rufus Scrimgeournak! – mondta Harry, majd a köztük lévő - nem létező - szolidaritás színjátékaként kezet rázott a miniszterrel, aztán visszasietett a helyére.

Scrimgeour beszéde unalmas és terjengős volt. Lényegében ugyanazt mondta el, amit Dumbledore és Harry is, kiegészítve azzal, amit a Próféta már megírt a csata óta. Mikor befejezte, követte még néhány minisztériumi tisztviselő és egy-két a csatában is résztvevő auror, akik szintén bő lére eresztették mondanivalójukat. Mire Dumbledore és Scrimgeour együtt újra az emelvényen voltak, hogy kiosszák a Merlin díjakat, Harry már Sirius vállára hajtott fejjel bóbiskolt, míg barátai az ébren maradásért küszködtek.

Sirius oldalba vágta keresztfiát, mikor Dumbledore a pódiumra lépett.  
- Folytassuk hát a díjakkal! Aki a nevét hallja, kérem fáradjon fel a bronz fokozatú Merlin díjáért! Dedalus Arnold Diggle, Filius Flitwick, Hestia Elizabeth Jones, Neville Frank Longbottom, Remus John Lupin, Minerva Aurora McGalagony, Sturgis Steven Podmore és Perselus Augustus Piton.  
A felsoroltak szinte mind a Főnix Rendjének azon tagjai voltak, akik valamilyen oknál fogva nem vehettek részt a csatában. Rajtuk kívül még sok elhunyt rendtag és auror kapott díjat, amit vagy a még élő családtagjaik kaptak meg vagy a minisztériumban lesznek kiállítva egy későbbi időpontban. A díjazottak teljes listáját az aznapi Próféta közölte, ezenkívül az ünnepélyen megjelenteknek adott brosúrában is feltüntették.

Ezüst fokozatú Merlin díjat kaptak azok az aurorok, gyógyítók és civilek, akik résztvettek a végső összecsapásban. Rajtuk kívül még a miniszter és Hóborc is bezsebelt egyet. A kopogószellem magánkívül volt az örömtől, elvégre ő az első kísértet a történelem során, akit ilyen megtiszteltetés ér.  
Mikor az ezüst fokozatokat mind kiosztották, Dumbledore átadta a szót Scrimgeournak.  
- A következők példaértékű bátorságukról és lélekjelenlétükről tettek tanubizonyságot a Voldemort és csatlósai ellen vívott harcban. Kérem, aki a nevét hallja fáradjon ide, hogy átvegye arany fokozatú Merlin díját! Sirius Orion Black, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Alastor „Rémszem" Mordon, Harry „Dorcha" James Potter, Kingsley Erasto Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks és Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Harry a barátaival együtt átvette a medálját, Ginnyével együtt, mivel a kísértet – Hóborcal ellentétben – nem tudott tárgyakat megtartani. Harryt már tájékoztatták, hogy a többi Weasley-nek szánt medál később érkezik majd meg a házukba. Ginny megjegyezte, hogy a családja jobban örült volna, ha Harry veszi át a díjaikat, hiszen őt is családtagnak tekintik. Mikor Harry indult volna vissza a helyére, Dumbledore maradásra intette, ezért Harry kissé megrökönyödve az igazgató mellé lépett, míg barátai újra elfoglalták a székeiket.

A miniszter biccentett Harrynek, majd beszélni kezdett.  
- Tegnap este, mikor átnéztem a minisztériumi feljegyzéseket a Voldemort első rémuralmának végét ünneplő díjátadóról, rájöttem, hogy akkor valaki nem kapta meg az őt megillető elismerést. Ha Mr. Potter nincs, Voldemort tovább rombolt és pusztított volna, s így nem élvezhettük volna a visszatérése előtti tizenhárom békés évet. Mikor ezt megemlítettem Dumbledore professzornak, ő egyetértett velem, hogy Mr. Potter megérdemel egy medált ezért a tettéért is, annak ellenére, hogy utólag kiderült, a sötét mágus bukásáért Lily Marie Evans Potter ősi bűbája a felelős. Éppen ezért Mr. Harry „Dorcha" Pottert egy megkésett ezüst fokozatú Merlin díjjal jutalmazom.

Harry dermedten fogadta el a medált, miközben a stadion fülsüketítő éljenzésben tört ki. Dumbledore mosolyogva a vállára tette a kezét.  
- Rengeteg jó dolgot tettél, Harry. Légy büszke rájuk, legalább annyira, amennyire mások büszkék rád!  
Harry bólintott, s a sok-sok örömteli tekintetet nézte. Hátul egy sornyi vidám kísértet arcot is felfedezett és rájuk mosolygott. A családja büszkén pillantott vissza rá, és neki csak ez számított.

...+*+..+*+…

Harry sóhajtva ült le az asztalnál a Rita Vitrollal szemköztös székre, s hamisan elmosolyodott, mikor a nő zavartan pislogott rá. Pontosan olyan jelentéktelen külsőt választott magának, mint amikor Luciust is üldözte, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést.  
- Rita – szólt halkan -, úgy hiszem, mostanra beszéltük meg az interjút.  
A nő kék szemében megértés villant, majd ajkait somolyra húzta.  
- Nagyszerű álca! Mindenesetre foglaltam egy szobát az emeleten, ahol magunkban lehetünk.  
Harry bólintva felállt, és intett a riporternek, hogy mutassa az utat. Az ünnepélyes díjátadó után elárasztották a levelek, amikben különböző újságírók interjút kértek tőle. Egy hét elteltével azonban már lehetetlen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni az egyre csak gyarapodó levélkupacot. Remus azt tanácsolta, válasszon egy riportert, adjon neki interjút, de hangsúlyozza, hogy többet nem teszi meg. Harry kelletlenül ugyan, de beleegyezett. Mikor átnézte a postáját rájött, hogy egy általa jól ismert újságíró nem írt neki: Rita Vitrol.

Természetesen Harry kíváncsi lett, hogy miért nem zaklatja őt a nő, ezért Draco segítségét kérte, aki kapcsolatainak köszönhetően biztosan választ talál majd kérdésére. Így is volt. Kiderült, hogy Rita öccsét egy évvel azután gyilkolták meg, hogy Harryt bebörtönözték. A tragédia után egyre rosszabb cikkeket írt, míg végül sehol sem jelenhettek meg firkálmányai. Pár hónappal később pedig teljesen eltűnt a közéletből, de Draco biztos volt benne, hogy még életben van.

Ezután Harry levelet írt az eltűnt riporternek, amelyben megkérdezte, hogy adhat-e neki interjút, amit majd a Próféta leközöl. Egy hétre rá kapta meg Rita csodálkozó válaszát. A nő röviden elmagyarázta jelenlegi helyzetét, majd azt javasolta, hogy válasszon más újságírót, akinek publikálják is az írását. Harry csak ennyit válaszolt neki: _Én magát akarom, nem mást!_ Így hát megbeszélték, hogy a következő hétfőn délben találkoznak a Foltozott Üstben.

Mindezt figyelembe véve, Harry próbálta a most előtte haladó Ritát összehasonlítani azzal a nővel, akit a múltban ismert. Most egyfajta szomorúság lengte körbe őt, aminek régebben nyoma sem volt, s az arcán – Harry tapasztalatból tudta – a kialvatlanság és rendszeres rémálmok jele mutatkozott. Egykor tökéletes formájú szőke hajkoronája most sehogy sem állt, színe jellegtelen barnává változott, s néhol még ősz tincsek is keveredtek bele. A régebben őt fémjelező drámai külsőt is lecserélte egy konzervatív mugli kosztümre és egyszerű, fekete keretes szemüvegre. Még egyszer szemrevételezve a nő megjelenését, Harry úgy vélte, Rita a mugli világban rejtőzködött eddig, ahol könnyebben eltűnhetett szem elől.

Mikor beléptek a szobába, Harry feldobott pár némító és magánélet bűbájt az ajtóra, s csak azután foglalt helyet a kis asztalnál Ritával szemben. Miután visszaváltozott megszokott alakjába szomorú mosolyt villantott a nőre.  
- Részvétem. Draco mesélt az öccséről, mikor maga után kutattam.  
- Köszönöm – bólintott a riporter. – Ha erről tudomást szereztél, biztosan azt is tudod, hogy senkit nem érdekel, amit írok – Harry intett, hogy így van. – Akkor még egyszer megkérdezem: miért én? És igazán leköteleznél, ha ezúttal rendes választ adnál!  
Harry sóhajtva dőlt hátra.  
- Arról értesült, hogy a háborúnak vége, ugye?  
Rita halvány mosollyal biccentett, mire Harry folytatta.  
- Nos, ahogy az várható is volt, azóta folyamatosan zaklatnak egy interjúért. A házamban tornyosuló levélkupac már rettenetes méreteket ölt – kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, mikor a nő kuncogni kezdett. – Remus azt tanácsolta, válasszak egy újságírót és adjak egy interjút, de csak egyetlen egyet. Úgyhogy átrágtam magam a levélhalmon, de a maga neve egyiken se szerepelt. Ezért kértem meg Dracót, hogy segítsen megtalálni. Nem tudom, miért ragaszkodtam magához; talán azért, mert maga az egyetlen riporter, akiről kicsivel többet tudok a puszta nevénél. Borzasztó szörnyűségeket művelt, amíg Hermione el nem kapta a tusa után. Később viszont, mikor Voldemort visszatéréséről akartam interjút adni, szó nélkül megírta, holott a közvéleménynek teljesen ellent mondott, amit állítottam. Ugyanakkor, nem is adtunk sok választási lehetőséget...  
- Így van – értett egyet Vitrol udvariasan. – Miss Granger remek munkát végzett.  
- Így is mondhatjuk – nevetett Harry, majd sóhajtva komoly pillantást vetett a másikra. – Azt hiszem ezzel oda akartam kilyukadni, hogy maga az egyetlen újságíró, akit ismerek, tehát egyben az is, akinek a társasága nem feszélyez.  
Rita meglepetten hajolt előrébb.  
- Jól hallottam? A társaságom nem feszélyez?  
- Igen, Rita – forgatta a szemeit. – Egyáltalán nem érzem kellemetlennek a társaságát. Merlin tudja, miért!  
– Úgy látszik, egyszer mindennek eljön az ideje – rázta a fejét a nő. – Rendben. Tegyük fel, hogy megírom az interjút, de senki nem akarja publikálni. Akkor mi lesz?  
- Az az ő bajuk – felelte könnyedén Harry. Rita nevetve újra megrázta a fejét.  
- Értem. Tegyük fel, hogy publikálják. Ennek ellenére még mindig loholni fognak utánad interjúkért és egyebekért, hogy tudják, mi történik a magánéletedben.  
Harry ingerülten fújta ki a levegőt. Dracóval már végigmentek ezeken a kérdéseken.  
- Hogy ha valamiről olyan véleményem van, amit meg is osztanék – ami egyébként elég ritkán fordul elő, ugyanis a magánéletemet nem kívánom publikusan élni -, akkor csak magának mondanám el egy exklúzív interjú keretében, ha vállalja.  
Vitrol döbbenten bámult rá.

– Nézze! Épp eléggé kiteregette már a Próféta a magánéletemet. Az egyetlen vágyam az, hogy csendben, békében élhessek a megmaradt barátaimmal és családtagjaimmal. Megértem, hogy legendának számítok a világunkban, és hogy mindenki tudni akarja, mikor mit csinálok, de az életem csak rám tartozik. Draco azt tanácsolta, hogy a legjobban úgy érhetem el a célomat, ha szilárdan kiállok mellette és egy-két riporterrel szerződést kötök, s ezentul csak nekik fogok bármit is elárulni. Ennek van értelme, úgyhogy ezt fogom csinálni.  
- Úgy tűnik, te magad is remekül megoldod a dolgokat – nevetett hitetlenkedve a nő.  
- Nem hiába vagyunk barátok Hermionéval – értett egyet Harry.  
- Rendben. Tegyük fel, hogy megkötjük a szerződést. Mik a feltételeid?  
- Ha azt mondom, nem nyilatkozom, akkor nem nyilatkozom. Ugyanez áll arra is, hogy „nem adok interjút" – Rita bólintott. – Továbbá, ha meglátom azt az átkozott pennáját, darabokra töröm! Aztán másik újságírót keresek.  
- Még jó, hogy már akkor megváltam tőle, mikor a karrierem holtpontra ért – nevetett a nő. – Szóval ennyi lenne? Semmi „ne szaglásszon a dolgaim után" vagy valami hasonló?  
Harry összehúzott szemmel méregette a másikat.  
- A házam körül olyan védővarázslatok vannak, amik azonnal riasztanak, ha olyan animágus jár a közelben, akit nem ismer fel a bűbáj. Ha ennek ellenére bepróbálkozik, készüljön fel egy találkára az aurorokkal. Biztosíthatom, hogy Tonks, Kingsley és Neville előbb átkoz és aztán kérdez.  
- Értem – rándult meg Vitrol, majd elővett egy mugli jegyzetfüzetet és golyóstollat, mire Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. Egy gyors bűbáj után a toll mindent leírt, amit mondtak. – Rendben, Harry. Menjünk végig az egészen egyszer, aztán majd belekérdezek az érdekesebb részekbe. Kezdjük azzal az incidensel, ami Azkabanba juttatott!

...+*+..+*+…

_**HARRY "DORCHA" POTTER: AZ ÉLŐ LEGENDA**  
írta: Rita Vitrol_

_Négyévnyi elzárkózás a közélettől valamennyire mindenképp csökkentette a népszerűségemet – nem úgy Harry Potterét, aki öt évet töltött az Azkabanban. Képzelhetik hát, mennyire meglepődtem, mikor két héttel az ünnepélyes díjátadó és megemlékezés után levelet kaptam, személyesen a Megmentőtől, Harry Pottertől. Azt akarta, hogy meginterjúvoljam. Én, nem más. Mikor rákérdeztem az okára, egyszerűen azt felelte – legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre -, hogy a társaságom nem feszélyezi!_

_Így hát, azt tettem, amit minden más újságíró is tett volna, ha van egy kis sütnivalója. Elfogadtam az ajánlatát, s megbeszéltünk egy találkozót a Foltozott Üstben, ahol le is bonyolítottuk az egészet._

_Most, hogy újra beszélhettem vele, őszintén állíthatom, hogy Harry Potter egy élő legenda. De nem az a tündérmesékből ismert fajta, aki csak azért létezik, hogy megmentse a világot meg a királylányt, hanem az a fajta, akinek van személyisége és saját élete, amikor épp nem a gonosszal harcol. Annak ellenére, hogy mind elfordultunk tőle akkor, mikor Voldemort a legnagyobb csapást mérte rá, ő nem fordított hátat nekünk, mikor szükségünk volt rá. Sem Azkaban borzalmai, sem a szerettei elvesztése miatt érzett gyász nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy harcoljon értünk._

_Míg börtönben volt, Harry gyakran kiszökött, hogy halálfalókat fogjon el, s ez akkor sem változott, mikor a minisztérium vérdíjat tűzött ki a fejére. Egyedül tanulta meg az animágiát és az elemi mágiát azon a szörnyű helyen, ahol egyetlen vigasza egy vérfarkas és egy – akkoriban – szökött fegyenc látogatása volt. Úgy tűnt, lehetetlen célt tűzött ki maga elé, mégis helytállt, s a törvényeket is olyan játszi könnyedséggel kerülte meg, hogy még én is megirigyeltem tőle._

_Mikor Lucius Malfoy a fia biztonságáért könyörgött, Harry minden múltbeli sérelmét és ellenérzését félretéve megígérte neki, hogy megvédi Dracót. És így is tett. Az egykori mardekárost elrejtette Voldemort szemei elől, s lassacskán ő is a családja részévé vált. A későbbiekben pedig mindig gondoskodott az elfogott halálfalók családtagjairól is, amennyiben nem vették fel a Sötét Jegyet._

_Amint Voldemort bukásával véget ért a csata, Harry első dolga volt ellenőrizni, hogy egy felsőbb kórteremben elzárt barátai biztonságban vannak-e. Ezután pedig csak Neville Longbottom csodával határos felépülése foglalkoztatta, akit ugyanaz a Bellatrix Lestrange juttattott az ispotályba, mint a szüleit._

_Kérdésemre, hogy hogy érezte magát, mikor két Merlin díjat is kapott, a következőt felelte: „Nem tudom, tényleg megérdemlem-e őket. Első alkalommal anyám bűbája végzett Voldemorttal, nem én. Most pedig, mire szembe kerültem vele Dumbledore professzor már kimerítette egy kicsit. Ráadásul Dorcha álcáját viseltem, ezért nem is tartott fenyegetésnek. Ha Harryként állok elé, nem biztos, hogy legyőztem volna. Persze ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem örülök a medáloknak – Ginny, Sirius és Remus hamar meggyőztek az ellenkezőjéről -, csak nem hiszem, hogy ennek ekkora felhajtással kéne járnia, elvégre nem én voltam az egyedüli, aki harcolt. Igen, én öltem meg Voldemortot, de nem egyedül. Szeretném, ha az emberek emlékeznének mindenkire, aki harcolt, s ugyanazt a tiszteletet adnák nekik, mint nekem."_

_Végezetül arról érdeklődtem, hogy kívánja eltölteni azt a rengeteg szabadidőt, ami Voldemort eltűnésével rászakadt. „Egy ideig csak élvezem a békét a családom társaságában. De pár hónap múlva, mikor a semmittevés kezd unalmassá válni, szívesen utazgatnék a világban, vagy elvállalnék egy érdekes állást. Jelenleg azonban jól érzem magam így."_

_Ilyen lenne hát a Megmentőnk, Harry „Dorcha" Potter, aki az életét kockáztatva harcol a gonosszal, félretéve gyászát, hogy legalább mi békében élhessünk. Harry valóban egy élő legenda, méghozzá olyasfajta, mint Albus Dumbledore vagy maga Merlin. De ugyanakkor egyszerű ember is, aki még a legszörnyűbb ellene elkövetett tetteket is képes megbocsájtani. Ő olyan varázsló, akit méltán tekinthetünk példaképnek; de ne hősiessége, hanem inkább embersége elérésére törekedjünk._

_**A teljes interjúhoz lapozzon a hetedik oldalra!  
Hogyan fogadta a minisztérium Potter interjúját? - a kilencedik oldalon kiderül  
A szent mungói csata auror szemmel - a második oldalon**_

* * *

**= VÉGE =**_**  
**_


End file.
